Mi Futuro o ¿El Nuevo Futuro?
by medrano19
Summary: Oh Ha Ni, quiere dar un giro a su vida, y la vida misma le da la oportunidad, sin saber que hay parte de su pasado... El pasado que es de su madre y padre, pero que le llego a afectar su futuro, un futuro en el que no sabe si Seung Jo estara? Llevara una vida diferente a la cual a llevado hasta ahora? O simplemente renunciara a eso?
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera vez escribiendo una historia, por favor no sean duros conmigo. Comenzará desde el capítulo en el que Ha Ni se mudó de la casa de Seung Jo.

Oh Ha Ni es una chica despistada, mala para el estudio porque la verdad no se le da muy bien que digamos, pero bastante alegre, humilde que posee un gran corazón, Hija de Oh Gi Dong un hombre que lucho por sacar a su hija adelante luego de que su esposa murió, la vida la llevo a enamorarse de Baek Seung Jo un chico frio y arrogante pero que a veces y tal vez quizás podría llegar a hacer amable en ocasiones bueno pues en resumen se trataba de un chico con problemas de personalidad, pero realmente guapo, ya que sobran las chicas detrás de él y no falta decir que Ha Ni era una de ellas. Cuando ella se le confeso, este la rechazo de una manera cruel haciendo que la carta que le habría escrito a él confesándole todo lo que sentía por él, fuese devuelta y corregida tal como si de un examen se tratase, y aunque ese tema quería dejarlo en el pasado termino viviendo en la casa de él, haciendo que lo poco que había conseguido se hubiese ido al caño.

El tiempo en esa casa hizo que su vida tomara el mismo giro que tenía antes, estar enamorada de él, pero ahora era peor ya que viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él, hacía que cada día que pasara se fuera enamorando aún más de él, a pesar de la forma en la que la trataba. Los meses pasaban y así como las flores crecían ellos crecían como personas, la secundaria termino y la universidad estaba a nada más un paso y aunque se podría decir si fue el destino o la casualidad ambos terminaron estudiando en la misma universidad. Ella al igual que él estaba en Un curso general porque ninguno de los dos decidía su especialidad…

Estaba cansada de cómo hasta el momento la vida ha sido muy injusta con ella. Ella quería dar un cambio en su vida, Pero un cambio no es suficiente. Quería Otra Vida.

Salió del restaurante que ahora hasta de casa sin rumbo alguno, iba caminando por una calle no muy frecuentada por vehículos, pensando y reflexionando sobre todo lo que en su vida ha pasado de como llego a vivir a la casa de Seung Jo, y hasta los Últimos sucesos que han Ocurrido, como el haberse mudado de la casa de Seung Jo algo que hasta ahora le afectaba, doblo en una esquina, cuando vio que un auto azul venía a toda velocidad hacia ella. Lo primero que hizo por reflejo fue darle la espalda al auto para esperar el impacto, el cual nunca llego. Con el corazón acelerado y con nerviosismo, intento abrir los ojos para cerciorarse de que todas sus partes estuvieran completas y lo estaban ya que el auto quedo a centímetros de ella.

Lee Zhi Xiu, es una chica encantadora, muy buena para los estudios, Posee un gran corazón, aunque sus padres le dicen que debería tener el corazón frio porque si no, no prosperara en los negocios. Ella es hija de Lee Choon Dong un magnate, Dueño de una Empresa de Prestigio en Corea del Sur, el Grupo BZ. Es una chica de dinero, una chica que puede darse todo tipo de lujos, y quien no querría eso, sin embargo para ella no era suficiente en su vida siempre sintió que le faltó algo importante algo muchísimo más importante aunque todo el dinero del mundo tuviera, pues se trataba del amor de sus padres pues tanto su padre como su madre nunca están con ella, ellos solo se la viven viajando por asuntos de trabajo, para darle una vida mejor como le decían siempre a ella. Pero para ella lo mejor era que ellos le prestaran más atención, y aunque tenía el afecto de su abuelo y de su hermano no era igual, era como tratar con su abuela que se encontraba en el extranjero desde hace años.

Estudia en Universidad Tesang, Exactamente Medicina… Aunque de cierta manera estaba aburrida, deseaba al menos por un tiempo cambiar de vida.

Iba en su auto a toda velocidad ya que por la calle que pasaba no habían muchos vehículos, pero una chica se le atravesó, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y frenar lo más rápido posible, rogando que nada le hubiese pasado a la chica, abrió los ojos con temor y noto que la chica estaba de pie dándole la espalda al auto y si seguía de pie es porque gracias a Dios no le había pasado nada, Salió del auto para disculparse fervientemente con la chica ya que seguía allí de pie y no se movía y quizás sea por la impresión, pues claro a quien no le podría pasar…

\- - Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? Lo siento yo venía….- Las palabras no salieron más porque se sorprendió de ver a la chica enfrente de ella- No puede… ser Tu. – Zhi Xiu no lo podía creer era como verse en un espejo, la chica en frente de sus ojos era idéntica a ella, pero como era eso posible.

Ha Ni no daba crédito a lo que veía la chica frente a ella, eran como dos gotas de agua, pero como podía ser eso posible, es verdad que dicen que tenemos siete personas parecidas en el mundo, pero como era eso posible esa chica frente a ella era totalmente igual a Ha Ni, bueno a diferencia de la ropa que llevaba, se notaba que esa chica tenía dinero, mucho dinero.

Ha Ni intento hablar. Lo más coherente posible, tratando de hallar alguna explicación posible.

\- -Como es… que… Tu… y yo… somos iguales? – Es lo único que atino a decir.

\- -Es que no se… Estoy tan sorprendida… como tú- Dijo Zhi Xiu tartamudeando levanto la mano para tocar a Ha Ni y así cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando. Ha Ni estaba tan anonadada con la cabeza en blanco que no noto que la otra chica la estudiaba profundamente, tratando de encontrar alguna diferencia entre ambas y tratar de averiguar el porqué de ser iguales.

\- -¿Estoy en cámara oculta o algo así?- Dijo Zhi Xiu volteando a los lados creyendo que si de una broma se trataba. Volteo a ver a Ha Ni que seguía allí de pie sin poder articular otra palabra.

\- -Oye ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Zhi Xiu.

\- -¿Eh?- Dijo Ha Ni reaccionando.

\- -Que si estás bien?- Dijo nuevamente Zhi Xiu.

\- -Ah sí… claro – Dijo Ha Ni tartamudeando- Me voy - Dijo

\- -¿Eh?- Dijo Zhi Xiu- ¿Te vas? ¿Cómo puedes irte? ¿No tienes interés en saber porque somos iguales?- Decía Zhi Xiu tratando de convencerla - Que tal si vamos por un café. Ambas estamos sorprendidas y que mejor que un café para que podamos platicar y así aclarar cosas ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo suplicantemente.

Al principio Ha Ni no quería aceptar, no porque no tenía curiosidad porque si la tenía, sino porque sentía que lo que pasaba era irreal así como de un sueño se trataba, pero ya sabía que no era un sueño entonces como era posible que fuesen iguales, posiblemente solo quedarse a hablar con ella, así que acepto.

\- -Tienes razón, ay que platicar.- Ha Ni contesto.

\- -Vamos en mi auto te parece?- Sonó alegre la chica

\- -Claro, vamos.

El viaje al café fue un poco incómodo.

\- -Así que como te llamas? – Pregunto Zhi Xiu, no sabiendo que decir.

\- -Mmmm pues, me llamo Oh Ha Ni. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?- Pregunto curiosa.

\- -Lee Zhi Xiu – Dijo

Finalmente llegaron al café. La mesera se les acerco, e hicieron su pedido.

Cuando finalmente estaban solas Zhi Xiu se decidió a hablar.

\- -¿Cuéntame de ti? Algo de tu vida pues? – Preguntando muy curiosa

\- -Bueno ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – La verdad es que Ha Ni no estaba muy segura de que contarle a Zhi Xiu.

\- -Bueno no sé, Que tal un poco de tu familia? - Zhi Xiu no era tonta, lo que más sospechaba era que fuesen hermanas, o al menos tener algún parentesco familiar, dos personas idénticas así como ellas no podrían haber, a menos que fueran Hermanas Gemelas. La cuestión era como arreglar las piezas del rompecabezas.

\- -Bueno mi mama murió cuando tenía 4 años de edad, y mi papa me crio solo desde entonces, él tiene un restaurante, y fue así como ha logrado sacarme adelante, le debo tanto a él. – Dijo Ha Ni, recordando todo que ha pasado con su papa - ¿Pero y tú que me cuentas de tu familia?

\- - Bueno mis padres nunca están conmigo siempre están viajando, viajes de negocios- Dijo Zhi Xiu con una tristeza evidente, ella no sabe por qué dijo eso, usualmente siempre desviaba el tema, hablar de sus padres no le gustaba, pero por alguna extraña razón se lo dijo a Ha Ni.

\- - Bueno pero mi imagino que lo hacen por tu bien, para darte lo mejor, ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Ha Ni tratando de animarla un poco.

\- -¿Supongo? Bueno pero no hablemos más de ellos ¿sí? ¿Cuéntame más de ti?- Dijo queriendo sonar alegre.

\- -Bueno que tal si me preguntas y yo te contesto.

\- -Bueno está bien. – Zhi Xiu no sabía que preguntar, así que partió de una simple pregunta.- ¿Estudias o no?

Pasaron platicando al saber cuánto tiempo, hablaron y se hicieron una que otra broma entre ellas dos, tal como si fueran dos viejas hermanas que no se vieron en mucho tiempo, y es obvio que las personas que estaban en el café no las pasaron desapercibidas del escándalo que armaban entre las dos.

Zhi Xiu le conto todo sobre su vida, siendo hija de un magnate, ha tenido que aprender desde pequeña los negocios de su familia pero ella ama la medicina y sueña con poner un hospital para así poder ayudar a los que en verdad lo necesitan. Aunque si de negocios se trata no puede negar que le gusta también, la verdad es que es buena cerrando negocios y convenciendo a personas.

Ha Ni le conto todo sobre su vida, y al decir todo, incluía a Baek Seung Jo, le conto todo desde que se le confeso hasta que ella sin saberlo llego a vivir a la casa de él, que incluso estudiaban en la misma universidad, y que al fin al cabo ella se enteró de que ya no podía seguir viviendo como hasta ahora lo ha hecho, ya no podía seguirlo más, lo había estado evitando en la universidad pero no resulto ya que terminaron disputando un partido de tenis. Del cual habían perdido, y por supuesto como siempre Baek Seung Jo la culpo de todo. Había estado entrenando con él para un torneo que iban a tener entre Hwang Kyung Soo Y Yoon Hae ra en un campamento.

\- -Y ya no puedo seguir así- Finalizo Ha Ni

\- -Ya veo… Y pues que piensas hacer al respecto?- Pregunto curiosamente Zhi Xiu.

\- -Pues la verdad quisiera olvidarlo, pero siempre termino topándomelo. Hay como quisiera otra vida.

\- -Ay yo también la deseara, poder deshacerme de mi vida por un tiempo y vivir la de otra. – De pronto una bujía en su cabeza se ilumino y le dijo- Podemos hacerlo?

\- -¿Qué? – Pregunto desconcertada Ha Ni.

\- -Vivir una vida diferente? –Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- - Cómo? – Curiosa Ha Ni

\- -Simple. Tú vives mi vida y yo la tuya? – Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -¿Qué? Pero como va a hacer posible?- Pregunto preocupada.

\- -Sería interesante ¿no crees? Quien va a sospechar, somos idénticas, y también así nos apartamos de nuestras verdaderas vidas por un tiempo, anda acepta si? – Dijo Zhi Xiu tratando de convencerla.

\- -Es que no se…. - Ha Ni no se convencía del todo pero dijo que iba a pensarlo.- Lo pensare.

\- -Para que pensarlo podemos hacerlo ¿no crees? Quieres o no una vida distinta?- Zhi Xiu aun insistiendo

\- -Bueno si pero, no crees que va hacer difícil, cierto que somos iguales, al menos en físicos, pero tenemos diferentes personalidades, además muchas cosas no encajarían? – Dijo Ha Ni tratando de convencer a Zhi Xiu

\- -¿Qué cosas no encajarían? - Zhi Xiu seguía insistiendo

\- -¿Todo? ¿Cómo eres tú? ¿Y yo? ¿Me entiendes o no?

\- -Ay eso no va hacer problemas podemos hacer planes, por eso no te preocupes. Pero ok, está bien piénsalo, no es una mala idea podemos liberarnos de nuestras vidas por un tiempo- Dijo Zhi Xiu, luego volteo hacia los lados, notando que se había hecho tarde. Se volteo a verla y dijo.- Se ha hecho tarde, ¿no quieres que te lleve a casa?.

\- -No, no te preocupes no quiero ser una molestia.

\- -Que molestia va hacer, vamos si?- Dijo Zhi Xiu insistiendo

\- -Bueno está bien pues.- Finalmente Ha Ni tuvo que aceptar, la verdad en el poco tiempo que platico con Zhi Xiu, noto que llevarle la contraria a esa chica era en vano, ya que siempre se salía con la suya.

Ha ni le indico el trayecto al restaurante de su papa, pero le dijo que la dejara cerca del lugar, por temor a que alguien las viera juntas. No sin antes darse los números de teléfonos para mantenerse en contacto.

\- Por favor piénsalo y cuando tengas una respuesta me avisas, vale.

\- Claro está bien, buenas noches, conduce con cuidado a casa.- Dijo Ha Ni despidiéndose de Zhi Xiu.

\- Gracias, buenas noches- Con eso arranco el coche con destino a casa.

Seung Jo estaba en la habitación que ocupaba Ha Ni antes de mudarse de su casa. No sabía ¿Por qué? Pero sus pies lo guiaron hacia allá. Parte de él se sentía triste, pero otra alegre por que Ha Ni no iba a ser una "Molestia" como le decía tantas veces a ella.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Ha Ni se fue. Y la casa no ha sido lo mismo sin ella. Su mama no era la misma de antes, estaba deprimida no les prepara la comida y solo se la vive encerrada en su cuarto ya casi no sonríe. Seung Jo Se acercó al cuarto de su mama, abrió la puerta y la vio acostada en la cama sin ganas de nada, no le gustaba para nada que estuviese así y dijo:

\- -Come algo por favor- Ultimadamente ella no ha tenido apetito.

\- -Tu madre no tiene apetito- Dijo sin ganas de contestar.

\- -No hagas nada en la casa. Sal y toma fotos, como siempre lo haces. – Tratando de animarla- Si sigues quedándote en casa…

\- -Ay, Que irritante. – Dijo cortándolo- No tengo cosas que quisiera hacer, ni siquiera para ser feliz. ¿Estás bien con eso? Estas hablando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- - Estoy bien. Todo está tranquilo.- Dijo Seung Jo

Ella se levantó y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda y dijo con tono melancólico:

\- -Tranquilo. ¿Qué entiendes por tranquilidad?... Esperar que nada suceda. Nada fuera de control. ¿Eso quieres decir? … Es por eso que te sientes sin sentido y vacío. Inscribirte en la Universidad Parang en lugar de la Universidad Tesang… ¿No es todo eso, porque estas en contra de esa paz?

No contesto a nada de lo que su mama le había dicho, la verdad lo había dejado sin palabras, pues quizás su madre de verdad tenía razón pero decidió dejarla sola y dirigirse a su cuarto, al llegar a él, encontró a su hermano en su habitación leyendo, era raro que estuviese allí, ya que desde que se mudo Ha Ni él ya tenía su habitación de regreso, su hermano al notar que Seung Jo entro, bajo el libro y dijo:

\- -Hermano, ¿Qué pasa con mama? Espero que no sea porque la tonta de Ha Ni se fue- Dijo Eun Jo.

\- -Eun Jo ¿No tienes tu propia habitación? Ya que la tienes de nuevo, no deberías de estar acá todo el tiempo- Dijo Seung Jo haciendo caso omiso de la mención de Ha Ni.

\- -Lo sé, pero me acostumbre a venir a tu habitación- Dijo Eun Jo levantándose para irse- Por cierto- Dijo acordándose del encargo de su papa- Papa dice que tenemos que dividir las tareas por el momento.

\- -¿En serio?- Se limitó a responder.

\- -Hermano tienes que hacer la limpieza, lavar los platos y cocinar.

\- -¿Qué? ¿Esperas que haga todo eso?

\- -¿Quieres que un niño pequeño haga todo eso? Papa tiene la cabeza en la empresa.- Dijo Eun Jo dicho esto salió de la habitación de su hermano.

Seung Jo cansado suspiro y se sentó en el sofá, pues Quien diría que con que Ha Ni se mudara, iba va a cambiar todo en la casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aca esta el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer el primer capitulo! Y Muchas gracias a los que me escribieron un Reviews.

Oh Ha Ni entro en el restaurante.

\- -Ah Ha Ni Regresaste?- Dijo su papa

\- - Ah sí, hola papa. Iré arriba puesto que tengo sueño.

\- -Qué pero cómo? Ya te dormirás? Es que acaso no comerás?

\- -No, no tengo hambre. Buenas noches papa. –Dijo Ha Ni

\- - Buenas… noches hija. – dijo su padre. Oh Gi Dong, noto raro a su hija pero no quiso preguntarle nada mas ya que supuso que era por la reciente mudanza de la casa de los Beak.

Cuando Ha Ni por fin pudo entrar a la habitación se lanzó hacia la cama, suspiro y cerró los ojos tratando de hallar una explicación posible el de por qué su similitud con la chica aquella que casi la atropella. Pero realmente estaba tan cansada que al instante se quedó dormida.

Zhi Xiu iba en su coche y se dirigía a su apartamento, ella no estaba viviendo en casa de sus padres, ellos nunca estaban en casa, si no era en el trabajo era que se encontraban viajando por cuestiones de negocios, un día pensando tantas cosas de su vida, llego a la conclusión que sus futuros hijos no podían tener una vida como la que ella ha estado teniendo hasta ahora, con la única persona que ella podía estar en casa era con su abuelito que hace como 6 años había muerto, por alguna extraña enfermedad que muy pocas personas padecen, esa es una de las razones por las que Zhi Xiu quiere ser doctora.

Su hermano mayor Lee Byung Hun, era doctor, a sus padres no le agradó mucho la noticia, pero no les quedo de otra que apoyarlo, ella siempre iba a visitarlo, él le enseñaba muchas cosas acerca de medicina, pero cuando sus padres se enteraron de que quería ser doctora y tuvieron las peores de las discusiones. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

**Flashbacks**

Estaba en la sala de su casa, leyendo un libro que le encantaba, cuando de pronto su padre llego echando chispas, junto con su madre.

\- Hasta cuando pensabas ocultármelo? – Grito su padre

\- Hasta que al fin regresaron, Hola padre, hola madre como estuvo su viaje? Se quedaran al menos un mes esta vez, o se irán en una semana - Dijo Sarcásticamente

\- No estoy de humor para tus juegos. Y no me has contestado la pregunta. ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas ocultármelo? – Volvió a gritar su padre.

\- Ocultarte qué?

\- Esa estúpida idea de ser doctora?-

Zhi Xiu dio una risa aún más sarcástica, porque ella ya sabía cómo fue que él se había enterado, así que le dijo:

\- - Como es que te enteraste? A ya se? Son esos guaruras, con los que me mandas a seguir verdad? – Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- - La cuestión acá no es como me entere, si no que porque tienes metida en la cabeza esa idea de ser doctora? Fue tu hermano verdad? Pero me va escuchar? – Grito aún más fuerte su papa.

\- - No, no fue el, papa, mi hermano no tiene nada que ver con esto. Fui yo fui quien decidió que hacer de mi vida, y lo que yo quiero es ser doctora. Por qué simplemente no puedes entender eso.- Grito Zhi Xiu.

\- - No, no lo entiendo, y no lo entenderé. Te he dicho mil veces que estudiaras Administración de Empresas, para que tu tomes el control de la empresa que me ha costado años de trabajo, así como el de tu abuelo.- Volvió a Gritar su padre.

\- - Cálmense los dos por favor, gritando no van conseguir nada.- Intervino Joo Mi, la madre de Zhi Xiu.

Ambos suspiraron, pero su padre no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que ella desistiera de la idea de estudiar Medicina entonces le dijo:

\- Te olvidas para siempre de esa estúpida idea de ser doctora - Le dijo su padre en alta voz, con tono autoritario.

\- No es ninguna estupidez. Además Como es que a mi hermano se lo permitiste, y a mí no? – Contradijo Zhi Xiu

\- No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación, tu destino lo decido yo. Es mi casa, mis reglas. Y si no te queda claro te puedes ir a otro lado, ah pero eso sí, si te vas de esta casa, te olvidas de que tienes Padre, y una familia…

\- Nunca he sido una hija para ti o sí?- Dijo Zhi Xiu en un tono fuerte, pero que no dejaba de sonar melancólico.

\- Zhi Xiu, no digas cosas como esas, eso no es cierto? – Dijo su madre

\- Es la verdad madre, nunca ha demostrado ser un verdadero padre, nunca se ha comportado como tal? Además que pasa con el cariño, porque el único cariño que he tenido verdaderamente es el de mi hermano, y el de mi abuelito, y el tuyo madre no se podría decir que es cariño… Años de viajes, y viajes, los de ustedes, en estos últimos años ya ni recuerdo haber pasado una navidad juntos, o algún cumpleaños, lo único que recibía de ustedes han sido regalos, tarjetas de cumpleaños, tarjetas de navidad creen que con regalos, se puede recompensar todo lo solitaria que me he sentido por parte de ustedes… Además desde que mi hermano se mudó todo ha sido peor. Si antes sentía que no los veía en meses, ahora siento que no los veo en años. Hasta he llegado a pensar que ni hija de ustedes soy.

\- No digas eso, te queremos, tú eres nuestra hija Zhi Xiu. – Dijo su madre

\- Pues no lo parece madre.

Zhi Xiu nunca pensó decir todas estas cosas, todo lo que todos en años se habían acumulado en su corazón, los había guardado para ella misma, pero hoy fue el día en que exploto y no aguanto más. Sus padres quedaron perplejos jamás pensaron que su hija sintiera todo eso, y lo peor del caso es que ninguno de los dos sabía que contestar.

Dicho todo eso, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

\- - Aún no he terminado contigo Zhi Xiu- Dijo su padre.

**Fin Flashbacks**

Una niña de aproximadamente 6 años entro en una habitación, en donde las luces se encontraban apagadas, y una joven mujer de aproximadamente 35 años se encontraba sentada en algún rincón de ella, en donde agachada, lloraba en silencio lamentándose alguna cosa de su vida. No es la primera vez que estaba así, la niña aunque por pequeña que fuera se daba cuenta que la mujer se la pasaba horas y horas encerrada en esa habitación. La pequeña se acercó a la mujer y le dijo:

\- - Mami porque siempre estas acá encerrada, y llorando?

La mujer levanto la cabeza, al ver a la niña viéndola con esos ojitos de ternura, que simplemente le recordaban algo doloroso. La mujer extendió sus brazos hacia la niña y la envolvió en un gran abrazo. La abrazo con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a asfixiarla.

Oh Ha Ni se despertó, eso había sido un sueño, no, no pudo haber sido nada más un sueño, parecía demasiado real como para nada más ser un simple sueño, así que pensó que tal vez era algún recuerdo de cuando su mama aún estaba viva, pero ¿Por qué ese tipo de recuerdos?. Tenía claro que se trataba de su mama, sí. Eran pocos los recuerdos que tenía, pero eran recuerdos felices. Pero ahora tiene este tipo de recuerdos, en la que su madre lloraba en un rincón, y no la misma que recordaba llena de vigor y de vida, sonriéndole siempre, pero esta no, esta era sin vida, sin color, sin ganas de sonreír, pero las preguntas, más importantes, que se hacía ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué era lo que se lamentaba?

Bajo hasta el restaurante donde estaba su papa, aún tenía en mente ese sueño que le hacía preguntarse una y otra vez. ¿Por qué lloraba?

\- - Hola Papa. Buenos días.

\- - Ah Ha Ni. Buenos días. Estas despierta. Quieres comer? – Dijo Oh Gi Dong.

\- - Papa, tuve un sueño muy raro.

\- - Ah sí y que soñaste.

\- - Que mi mama estaba encerrada en una habitación, llorando, pero la verdad es que no creo que haya sido un sueño, yo creo que más bien fue un recuerdo. Pero eso, es lo más raro que no recuerdo que mama llorara, o al menos no de esa manera, parecía muy deprimida.

Oh Gi Dong no sabía que responderle a su hija, como es que se acuerda, antes no le había preguntado nada de eso, lo que le hacía suponer que no se acordaba de nada, pero por que ahora sí.

\- -Ah sí….. Pues ha deber…. sido un sueño sin sentido. Si eso fue, Anda no pienses cosas como esas. Tu madre siempre andaba sonriente. Es más, Bong Joon Gu pásame un tazón de arroz, para que Ha Ni como algo.

\- - Ah sí, Chef. – Contesto Bong Joon Gu.

\- -Pero papa parecía como si en realidad paso. – Ha Ni seguía insistiendo.

\- - Ideas tuyas hija mía, ah acaban de llegar cliente los atenderé. - Oh Gi Dong se levantó y se fue atender a los clientes.

Ha ni pensó que tal vez era cierto y que realmente fue un sueño sin sentido, así que dejo el tema por la paz. Después de comer se despidió de su papa, para irse a la universidad pero en el camino se acordó de Zhi Xiu, Con todo eso del sueño se le había olvidado por completo, y también se acordó de la propuesta que le hizo. Aunque la idea de cambiar vidas no le caía nada mal la verdad es que quisiera poder vivir otra vida al menos por un tiempo, pero después recordaba cómo iban a hacerlo, la verdad es que eran iguales al menos en físico, pero con personalidades distintas, se notaba que Zhi Xiu era distinguida de mucho dinero, estudia en una universidad que en sus sueños ella jamás habría entrado, al contrario de ella lo cual le costó entrar a Parang, no tenía dinero, lo único que tenía era su papa que la amaba mucho al igual que ella a él, y el pequeño restaurante donde ahora también vivía, habían muchos factores diferentes entre ellas.

Iba caminado en campus de la Universidad cuando se acordó de algo.

\- -Ay se me olvido, hoy tengo que entrenar con Seung Jo para el partido del campamento.

Así que corrió a cambiarse, cuando al fin llego a la cancha de tenis se encontró a Baek Seung Jo, con Yoon Hae Ra, algo que le molestaba mucho ya que la ponía muy celosa, pero de pronto se acordó que tenía que olvidarse de él, así que hizo o más bien trato de actuar como si no le importara, pero a quien quería engañar la verdad es que se moría de celos por dentro, pero que ganaba con esos celos tontos, hasta hora pues nada, aunque no eran solo celos tontos, ella aún seguía enamorada de él, pero ni como reclamarle ya que entre ellos no ha habido nada, o tal vez si, o no, bueno lo único que ha pasado es el beso que él le dio el día de la graduación, pero que para el no significo absolutamente nada…. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

\- -Hey Oh Ha Ni, llegas tarde. – Dijo Baek Seung Jo.

Eso la hizo salir de su trance de pensamientos y dijo:

\- - Ah….. Lo siento se me hizo tarde. Pero ya podemos comenzar.

Baek Seung Jo no contesto nada, simplemente se dispuso a entrenarla, pero más que entrenamiento parecía esclavitud, la verdad el entrenamiento exigía mucho de ella, y pues aunque correr le gustaba, no la fatigaba tanto hasta como ahora, entrenar para jugar tenis lo hacía con ella. Cuando terminaron de entrenar Baek Seung Jo le dijo:

\- - Mañana tendremos entrenamiento en el campamento.

\- -Ah, Entonces ya terminamos. – Dijo Ha Ni

\- - No aún no. Ponte allí, te lanzare la pelota un par de veces, concéntrate en ver la pelota, síguela y cuando la tengas cerca, te colocas en posición, y le pegas fuerte, nada de golpes débiles.

\- -Ah… sí… tratare.

Ha Ni puso su mayor esfuerzo pero en ninguno de los intentos pudo darle a la pelota.

\- -Oye, Ha Ni concéntrate, ve la pelota.

\- - Pero es que por más que trato no puedo, no consigo verla.

Baek Seung Jo suspiro y dijo:

\- -Sabes, es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana.

Dicho esto Seung Jo se retiró sin despedirse dejando a Ha Ni en el campo de Tenis, pero bueno para Ha Ni no era nada nuevo la verdad ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de desplantes por parte de Seung Jo, pero una parte de ella quería que él no fuera así tan frio, tan cruel. Un Seung Jo atento, y que le dedicara al menos una vez, una sonrisa cálida, Quizás en algún sueño ese Baek Seung Jo si existía, pero los sueños no se hacían realidad, entonces pensó que vivir en un sueño sería mejor que enfrentarse a la realidad. Esa realidad que le afectaba tanto, que le dolía tanto, de la realidad de la cual quería escapar. Y fue la misma realidad que hizo que se acordara de todo lo que había vivido con Seung Jo hasta ahora, desde el momento en que le regreso su carta de amor, de cómo llego a vivir a su casa, hasta la salida al teatro que tuvieron, que aunque fue planeado por su madre, al fin y al cabo contaba como salida y el evento que hasta ahora le sacado muchas sonrisas, que fue el del beso, que aunque para el no haya significado nada, como es lo que ella pensaba, para ella sí. Puesto que era su primer beso.

Una joven muchacha, bajo de un hermoso coche BMW azul, con un solo destino en mente visitar a su hermano, con el objetivo claro de obtener respuestas, acerca de un suceso antes acontecido. Camino hasta un gran hospital, posiblemente uno de los mejores de Seúl, en recepción paro y pregunto por el doctor Lee Byung Hun, la joven enfermera, le dijo que se encontraba en su consultorio, así que allí es donde se dirigió. Toco la puerta y entro.

\- - Hermana, y ese milagro que andas por estos lados? Que se te ofrece?- Dijo el médico con tono alegre.

\- -Hola hermano mío, como estas?-

\- -Muy bien y tu hermanita. Pero repito la pregunta ¿Que se te ofrece?- Byung Hun conocía muy bien a Zhi Xiu, y sabía muy bien que no andaba nada más en una visita cordial-

\- -Es que ahora no puedo solo querer visitar a mi hermanito? – Zhi Xiu sabía que su hermano ya la había descubierto.

\- -Habla, dime que es lo que quieres? Siempre quieres algo de mí?

\- -Jajaja me conoces demasiado bien o no? Queridito hermano. Pero creo que no siempre?

\- -Bueno supongamos que no siempre, pero conforme a lo otro Si, te conozco muy bien y más cuando me hablas con cariño, sé que es algo que quieres. Así que habla.

\- -Mmmm bueno tu ganas, pero quieres que hablemos acá o mejor vamos por un delicioso café?

\- -Sabes que no puedo negarme, cuando se trata de tomar un café.

\- -Lo sé, te fascina, Así que guapísimo doctor, me haría el honor de tomarse un café con esta humilde joven, que lo quiere mucho, y que sus intenciones son buenas. – Dijo Zhi Xiu en un tono bromista a su hermano

\- -Mmm Bueno lo de que el café me fascina es cierto, lo de guapísimo, no necesito responder por que mi preciosa cara habla por mí, y pues si te acepto ese café, en el mismo lugar de siempre… Sin embargo…. eso de la joven humilde, que me quiera mucho y lo de buenas intenciones, no la veo por ningún lado, tendrás que presentármela.

\- -Pero como que no la ves si esta acá?

\- -Dónde?- Insistió su hermano

\- -Justo donde estoy de pie.

\- -No, no la veo, acaso está escondida detrás de ti?- Siguió burlándose Byung Hun-

\- -Jajaja muy bromista hermanito.

\- -Tu empezaste hermanita.- Dijo riendo Byung Hun

Zhi Xiu extrañaba esas pequeñas peleas que tenía con su hermano, pero desde que el abuelo murió y desde que él se mudó ya nada es igual en aquella casa tan grande, que se siente totalmente vacía, excepto por el personal de servicio que se encuentra en ella.

Baek Seung Jo se dirigió a su casa, al entrar en ella noto un ruido proveniente de la cocina por lo que pensó que su madre ya no estaba deprimida, lo que significaba que ella ya se podría encargar de las tareas de la casa. Pero se equivocó, eran nada más y nada menos que su papa, y su hermano tratando de cocinar, pero al parecer todo fue un total fracaso, ya que casi queman la cocina, es como si fuera Ha Ni quien estuviera cocinando, rio por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta que de cierta manera la extrañaba.

\- -Que hacen?- pregunto Seung Jo

\- -Hermano, ya regresaste? Pues estamos tratando de cocinar.- Dijo Eun Jo

\- -Pero al parecer no funciono. –Dijo su papa.

\- -Qué? Y mama aun no sale de la habitación?

\- -De la habitación ya salió pero no ha querido hacer nada. –Dijo su hermano

\- -Sigue con lo mismo.

\- -Si así es hijo, tu madre se encuentra indispuesta.

Seung Jo suspiro, no tenía otra opción que cocinar, si dejaba que su papa y su hermano siguieran en la cocina no solo esa parte de la casa de quemaría si no, ella entera.

\- -Yo cocinare.

\- -En serio, que bueno hermano porque la verdad es que todo lo que hemos hecho o se nos ha quemado, o simplemente no queda bien. Verdad papa.-

\- -Ah sí, mira que hasta confundimos la azúcar, con la sal. Y en vez de agregar sal, agregamos azúcar, si hubieras probado lo feo que quedo, ah espera si aún no lo tiramos, quieres probar. – Le dijo su papa con un tazón de arroz, que la verdad no parecía arroz.

\- -Ha, no gracias papa.- dijo Seung Jo con una cara de burla evidente.

\- -Ey no te burles hermano pusimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo sí o no papa?

\- -Bueno Si, pero dejemos a tu hermano cocinar, así terminará más rápido, y pues me muero de hambre.

\- -Entonces comenzare.- Dijo Seung Jo

\- -Hermano que te quede rico sí.

Seung Jo asintió, después se dispuso a preparar la comida, pero mientras cocinaba pensaba que con que Oh Ha Ni entrara a su vida, todo se ha volteado de cabeza al menos para él, por culpa de ella es que en ese momento él estaba cocinando, aunque directamente ella no era la culpable, pero de cierta manera si, así que eso mismo le hacía a él molestarse pero a la misma vez reír.

Un Joven de tez clara, alto, delgado, cabello negro, y obviamente guapo con unos hermosos ojos color miel que podrían derretir a cualquier chica, sube a un avión con destino a corea del sur, de regreso con su familia, después de estar fuera aproximadamente 2 años, el motivo del regreso una noticia inesperada, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que a merite su presencia.

Espero haya sido de su grado, todas sus sugerencias son bienvenidas, diganme que opinan por favor, para asi mejorar.

Y gracias a

sheblunar,

ghostgirfireligh1, y a

.7

Quienes hasta el momento me han dejado un Reviews, y espero que se sumen mas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Me alegra saber que les esta gustando mi historia, y ojalas este capitulo sea de su agrado, tal vez a algunos no les guste, pero tenia que hacerlo asi, y conforme al chico misterioso no aparece en este capitulo pero en el proximo prometo que saldra.

Zhi Xiu se encontraba en el café con su hermano Byung Hun, ya habían llegado desde hace un rato, incluso habían dos tazas de café en la mesa y aunque uno de ellos ya había sido probada, la taza de Zhi Xiu seguía aun sin tocar, pues aunque quería obtener respuestas, la verdad es que no sabía cómo empezar, como iba a explicarle a su hermano que quizás su teoría sea cierta, pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que su hermano la estudiaba minuciosamente, así que él, decidió empezar.

\- - Así que, que es lo que quieres, veo que algo te inquieta no es cierto? – Dijo Byung Hun, queriendo saber el motivo de por qué su hermana estaba así.

Zhi Xiu dio una pequeña risa y contesto:

\- - Es cierto, y la mayoría de las veces siempre adivinas que es lo que me pasa no es así?- Ella no esperaba respuesta el solo asintió- Pero bueno, te acuerdas cuando éramos niños, y yo te decía que tal vez había una posibilidad de que no fuera hija de mis papas, que realmente no me sentía como tal?- Dijo con cierta nostalgia.

\- -Si me acuerdo, pero ahora a que viene todo eso, han pasado muchos años, yo creí que ya habías dejado ese tema por la paz. O es que aún lo sigues pensando?

\- -Y como quieres que me olvide de ello? Sabes perfectamente cómo me ha tratado nuestro padre, e incluso nuestra madre.

\- - Pensé que tenían un acuerdo, aún sigue en pie no es así. – Dijo su hermano

\- -Acuerdo? Acuerdo es cuando a los dos nos convendría, pero eso solo les conviene a ellos, tú crees que quiero seguir así toda mi vida, siguiendo las órdenes de ellos. – Dijo Zhi Xiu exaltada.

\- - Cálmate, sé que no ha sido muy fácil lidiar con ellos, pero tampoco es para que actúes tan injustamente no lo crees? Supongamos que realmente no eres su hija, si? No estas agradecidos con ellos, no te ha faltado nada o sí?.

\- - Pues lo estoy, no me malinterpretes, pero realmente me gustaría saber la verdad, pero tú sabes que desde aquel día no he tenido comunicación con ellos. Y tú?

\- - Pues de vez en cuando. Pero, no creo que tarden en llamarte, supongo.

\- - Por qué lo dices? Ellos te dijeron algo?- Pregunto intrigada.

\- -No sé exactamente, pero lo último que escuche que me dijo mi papa, fue que les había ido de maravilla, y que el complejo de hoteles que estaban construyendo en Japón, está casi por terminar por lo que creo que significa que estarán de regreso pronto.- Noto a su hermana sorprendida y le pregunto- ¿No lo Sabias? En serio no hablan del todo?

\- - No, no lo sabía. Y ya te he dicho que no?- Dijo Zhi Xiu.

\- -Pero tú tienes el 30% de las acciones, te debería al menos de llamar, no lo crees?- Dijo su hermano

\- -Pero aun así, tú sabes cómo fue aquel trato.

\- -Lo sé, pero de cualquier forma han estado fuera por casi 2 años. Creo que ya es tiempo de que regresen? Aunque no creo que sea bueno para ti.- Dijo su hermano con preocupación sabiendo a que es lo que se refería.

\- -Mmm lo sé, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que pasar, y pues mi decisión está tomada, les guste o no?

\- -Aunque eso… Implique…

\- -Si, aunque papa diga " Zhi Xiu sigues con esa estupidez" "No pienso dejarte nada cuando me muera Zhi Xiu" "Zhi Xiu Olvídate de que tienes Padre" - Dijo Zhi Xiu imitando el tono de su papa. Su hermano rio y le dijo:

\- -Imitas tan bien a mi papa, que comienzo a creer que sería bueno que te hagas cargo de la empresa.

\- -Cállate, no digas estupideces.

\- -Es que es cierto, lo dices exactamente igual a él.

\- -Pues como no voy a hacerlo bien, si me lo repetía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.- Su hermano siguió riendo hasta que finalmente dijo:

\- -Hermana lo siento, pero el pequeño descanso se me acabo.

\- -Ah pero es que aun…

\- -Lo siento hermanita…. Y gracias por el café, delicioso como siempre.- Su hermano le beso la mejía y salió del café.

\- -Pero aun…. no terminamos, aaash este tonto. Ni siquiera hablamos de lo que me interesa.

-Ahora ni modo su hermano ya se había ido, ni que hacerle, se quedó un momento en el café hasta que decidió irse, pago la cuenta y salió. Estando en su auto pensó que no tenía nada que hacer, llegar a su apartamento era totalmente aburrido además, era temprano así que decidió mandarle un mensaje a Oh Ha Ni.

Oh Ha Ni se encontraba en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro, lo había estado pensando, pero una cosa era que lo pensara y otra muy distinta es que realmente estará dispuesta a hacerlo… "¿Lo hago o no lo hago?" Era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero lo más inquietante era como lo iban a hacer, realmente era posible que una se hiciera pasar la una por la otra, y obviamente cabría la posibilidad de que las demás personas se dieran cuenta. Cuando de pronto un sonido la distrajo, era su celular que estaba sonando, lo tomo y vio que era un mensaje de texto de Zhi Xiu. El cual decia:

_Hola Oh Ha Ni, espero que hayas tenido una buena noche, porque si es por mi realmente no pude dormir; esa noticia de que tengo alguien igual a mí me dejo desconcertada, además es escalofriante, es como en esas películas de miedo, donde a veces sale una persona igual a ti, pero bueno en todo caso ya tienes la respuesta a lo que te dije, bueno no te apresurares de todas maneras te dije que lo pensaras bien, pero si la respuesta es no, no habrá problema. Y cambiando de tema ahorita estoy sola y no tengo nada que hacer. No sé si tal vez quisieras y no estas ocupada ir al cine a ver una película, y quizás después cenamos juntas? Que dices?_

Bueno es ahora o nunca pensó Ha Ni, así que le envió un mensaje de respuesta:

_Claro, por supuesto. ¿Dónde nos vemos?_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar:

_Te recojo cerca del restaurante, en el mismo lugar donde te deje. Te parece? _

_Sí, claro, está bien. Te espero_\- Fue la respuesta de Ha Ni.

_Paso en media hora entonces._\- Finalmente dijo Zhi Xiu.

En lujoso Hotel, ubicado en una de las zonas más céntricas de Tokio, Japón, un hombre mantiene una plática peculiar por celular.

\- -Que noticias me tienes?- Pregunto el hombre, que dé pie a una gran ventana disfrutaba la vista de la ciudad que tenía en frente, y que con la mano libre, sostenía un vaso de algún caro whisky, del cual tomo un sorbo.

\- -Señor disculpe aún no hemos encontrado nada.- Furioso el hombre arrojo a la pared el vaso de whisky que sostenía y grito, a la persona en la otra línea:

\- -Como es posible, han pasado más de veinte años, y la respuesta que todos me han dado es siempre la misma.-

\- -Disculpe señor, lo que pasa es que ha sido demasiado difícil para nosotros, es como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra.

\- -No estoy para que me digas si es o no es difícil, los contrate para que me dieran resultados, y aun no me han dado nada. Para eso les pago suficiente no es así.- Grito aún más furioso el hombre.

\- -Sí, nos paga muy bien, y no lo discuto señor. Lo que pasa es que las pocas pistas que nos ha dado, no nos han llevado a nada, y con todo el respeto que se merece, lo que recomiendo mejor, es que se diera por vencido.

\- -Qué? Qué? Escuche bien que me dé por vencido, que eso lo que me recomiendas, olvídalo, olvídalo. Estas despedido, todos están despedidos.- Con eso el hombre furioso, corto la llamada y lanzo el teléfono, golpeándolo con la pared, el cual quedo completamente hecho pedazos.

"Como es posible que no puedan encontrarlas, que no puedan" se repetía el hombre una y otra vez en su cabeza. Han pasado alrededor de 23 años, desde aquel suceso en el que su padre se oponía por completo a esa relación, una relación que luchaba contra las clases sociales, esas estúpidas clases sociales, que hicieron que perdiera a la mujer que más amaba, y alrededor de 22 años en la que la perdió por completo.

Zhi Xiu llego al lugar acordado, donde Ha Ni ya la estaba esperando, no hubo necesidad de que ella bajara, porque en cuanto llego, Ha Ni se subió al coche.

\- -Hola! Lista para la película. Hay una que me llama la atención es de terror. ¿Te gustan las películas de terror?- Pregunto entusiasmada.

\- -Hola, mmm pues…. no mucho pero está bien, si a ti te gusta, por mí no habrá problema.- Contesto sin animo Ha Ni.

Zhi Xiu arranco el coche y se dirigió al centro comercial más cercano. Zhi Xiu noto que Ha Ni tenía una expresión algo triste, así que le pregunto qué era lo que le pasaba, obviamente Ha Ni le dijo que nada, pero Zhi Xiu le gustaba leer personas, y como anteriormente ella ya le había contado todo o mejor dicho parte de su vida, entonces supuso que se trataba de ese chico que la trataba mal.

\- -Es ese Chico verdad?- Ha Ni no supo que contestar solo la vio sorprendida, como es que se dio cuenta.

\- -Mmmm sorprendida? Me gusta un poco el leer personas, y por tu expresión sé que se trata de ese tonto, que es lo que te hizo ahora?

\- -Es que tan solo desearía que por un día, dejara de ser tan frio, tan distante.- Dijo Ha Ni con tristeza.

Zhi Xiu desde el momento en que la vio triste decidió que era mejor no ir al cine, así que decidió llevarla a su apartamento, para así hablar mejor, ya que lo que realmente necesitaba Ha Ni era desahogarse. Y Zhi Xiu no se sabía por qué? Pero su algo le decía que tenía que ayudarla, tenía que hacer que Ha Ni dejara de llorar. Entonces fue donde Ha Ni se dio cuenta que no se dirigían al centro comercial.

\- -Oye este no es el camino al centro.- Dijo Ha Ni.

\- -Lo sé.

\- -Entonces si lo sabes, que hacemos en estos lados.- Dijo intrigada Ha Ni

\- -Es que vamos a otro lado.

\- -¿Dónde?

\- -A mi apartamento.. Contesto Zhi Xiu.

\- -Tu…. apartamento. Tú… tienes un apartamento- Ha Ni se sorprendió, como es posible que una chica que era de su edad ya tenía un apartamento.- Pero…. quedamos que iríamos al cine, que veríamos una película.

\- -Si, y Bueno si iríamos al cine, pero aún podemos ver una película, podemos hacer palomitas, además podremos pedir comida.- Ha Ni rio, Zhi Xiu le vio intrigada y le dice:

\- -Por qué ríes?

\- -Así eres siempre?- Pregunto Ha Ni

\- -Así cómo?

\- -Así de impulsiva? Sacas planes de pronto.- Ha Ni contesto.

\- -Supongo que sí, sabes mi hermano dice lo mismo.- Finalmente dijo Zhi Xiu, por que ya habían llegado al edificio donde su apartamento quedaba.

\- -Acá es llegamos. Zhi Xiu dejo el coche en el parqueo del edificio, el cual quedaba dentro del mismo, en la planta baja. Ambas bajaron del coche, caminaron hasta que llegaron al ascensor donde ambas subieron, Zhi Xiu marco el piso 14, que es donde estaba su apartamento. Bajaron, Zhi Xiu marco el número de desbloqueo, abrió la puerta y ambas entraron.

\- -Wow-

Es lo que único que hasta el momento pudo decir Ha Ni, desde que llego se había dado cuenta que al lugar que llegaron, era una de esas zonas, donde solo las personas que tenían dinero podrían darse el lujo de comprar, pero se quedó corta. Ya que adentro era mejor que afuera, ese apartamento era precioso, y la hermosa vista de la ciudad, que le proporcionaba esas grandes ventanas, no eran para menos, era realmente único, desde que entro había notado esa preciosa alfombra color gris donde ya para ese momento estaba de pie, camino un poco más y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la sala, una sala con un toque bastante moderno, las paredes eran de color blanco, al igual que el piso, y que combinadas con esa preciosa luz que entraba de las ventanas, se veía muy lindo, paredes que adornadas con cuadros todos raros, que la verdad no podía explicar de qué dibujos se trataban, pero que realmente quedaban muy bien; de frente de ella unos sillones color gris a juego con esa alfombra, y en medio de ellas una mesa de madera fina de color negro; volteo su cabeza hacia la izquierda donde se encontraba un pequeño bar, que albergaba todo tipo de botellas de finos rones, whisky, y quizás tal vez una que otra botella de vodka, al frente de esto, com metros tal vez, se encontraba una preciosa estantería donde se veían muchos libros, en su mayoría libros de lectura como novelas, cerca se encontraba un sillón que se veía lo bastante cómodo como para querer quedarse dormida un rato, acompañada de una pequeña mesita al lado, volteo su cabeza hacia derecha donde se encontraba el comedor, era una mesa de vidrio que se notaba muy fina, como esas que ponen en ventas de artículos de casa en algunas revistas de compras, con unas sillas como para al meno personas, y por consecuente la cocina, y que al lado de esta, se veía había un pasillo, que tenía paredes de una madera muy fina, donde podía distinguir una que otra puerta.

\- -Wow, tu… apartamento es…. realmente precioso.- Tartamudeo Ha Ni, no había palabras para describirlo jamás pensó conocer un lugar así, un lugar que solamente había visto en la televisión.

\- -Mmm gracias – Dijo Zhi Xiu.

\- -Pero- Comenzó Ha Ni.- Vives sola acá? – Zhi Xiu asintió- Pero por qué? Digo… ya no estás viviendo con tus papas?- Pregunto Ha Ni.

\- -Mmmm pues no.- Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -Qué? Por qué? Que paso?- Pregunto Ha Ni, tapándose la boca al instante, ya que pensó que quizás cometió una imprudencia, y casi al instante se disculpó.- Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso.-

\- -No, no te preocupes, no es que no quiera contarte si no que…. es complicado de explicar.- Dijo Zhi Xiu.- Pero bueno quieres algo de comer o quizás de tomar, algo he de tener el refrigerador, la verdad es que aún no hago compras.- Ha Ni rio y dijo:

\- -Mmmm… Pues lo que encuentres.

\- -Ojalas no haya solo agua- Ha Ni rio al igual que Zhi Xiu- Pero siéntate y ponte cómoda.

Ha Ni se sentó en unos de los sillones, que eran muy cómodos, a esperar a Zhi Xiu, cuando llego llevaba consigo una bandeja que albergaba dos vasos de té helado, acompañado de unos sándwiches que preparo rápidamente.

\- -Bueno es lo que encontré- dijo Zhi Xiu.

\- Menos mal no hallaste solo agua.- ambas rieron y se dispusieron a comer.

Baek Seung Jo después de haber terminado de cocinar llamo a su papa, y hermano para que pudieran comer, cuando finalmente todos terminaron, tomo otra porción de comida, la coloco en una bandeja y se dispuso a llevársela a su mama, para que comiera algo. Cuando finalmente llego a la habitación toco, pero no contesto así que, sosteniendo la bandeja en una de sus manos, con la otra aprovecho para abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a su mama acostada en la cama, exactamente como la había visto anteriormente.

\- -Mama te traje algo.- Su madre al instante sonrió y se volteo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que pregunto:

\- -Ha Ni regreso?- Su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció, y su hijo no dejo de notarlo, aunque Ha Ni ya se había mudado, seguían recordándosela a él, y el problema es que el notaba que una pequeña parte de él, o quizás tal vez una gran parte de él, realmente la extrañaba, nada más que no quería reconocerlo. Entonces una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza "Estoy enamorado de Ha Ni" pero inmediatamente lo negó "No, no puedo estar enamorado de ella".

Hwang Geum noto que su hijo quedo pensativo, pero no quiso preguntarle, ya sabía la respuesta, era una pérdida de tiempo, posiblemente su hijo le diría que "No es Nada" tan típico de él, y entonces fue que le pregunto:

\- -Y entonces que es lo que te trae a mi cuarto.- Dijo su madre, Seung Jo que aún no salía de trance, atino a decir:

\- -Ah…. Si, este te traje un poco de comida, es malo que no comas nada.-

\- -Tu madre, no tiene apetito.- Dijo Hwang Geum sin ganas de hablar.

\- -De cualquier forma acá te dejo.- Dijo Seung Jo, que dejo la bandeja de comida en una mesita.- Buen provecho, buenas noches mama- Dicho esto Seung Jo salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta, cuando finalmente estaba afuera, se dirigió a su habitación.

Cuando finalmente entro a su habitación, decidió cambiarse a ropa más cómoda, cuando se quitó la camisa, la tiro al cesto de la ropa sucia, entonces se acordó de que el saco que andaba lo dejo en la cama, se dirigió a la cama para tomarlo y colgarlo en el closet, cuando regreso para colgarlo, la percha que había tomado, cayó al suelo lo que lo obligaba a agacharse para recogerla, y fue cuando se topó, con una cajita, una cajita de regalo color rosa, que contenía un tenedor adornado con un lindo lazo y encima de este, una flor rosado pálido, aquella que una vez Ha Ni le había regalado, para poder disfrutar de aquella Avena de Sepia que el papa de ella había preparado, y que ella quiso compartir con él, y así quizás convencerlo de que fuera a presentar la prueba. Y que junto a ella una pequeña nota la cual decía:

Baek Seung Jo, come toda la avena, para que así puedas pasar la prueba, la preparo mi papa y esta deliciosa.

Animo, con cariño Ha Ni.

"¿Por qué me afectas tanto Ha Ni?"- Se preguntaba Seung Jo. Tal vez la respuesta si la sabia, pero lo que realmente no quería era aceptarlo. Dejo la cajita tal y como estaba, tomo una camisa, se la puso y bajo hasta la cocina, para dejarla limpia del desastre que causaron su papa, y su hermano. "Lo que tengo que hacer por mama" pensó, Cuando finalmente llego una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro apareció, ya que la bandeja que le había llevado a su mama, se encontraba de regreso en la cocina, pero sin nada de alimentos, lo que significaba que su mama se la había comido.

\- -Oye entonces qué tal si vemos la película?- Pregunto Zhi Xiu.

\- -Claro.

\- -Bueno pues, vamos a mi habitación entonces.-

Zhi Xiu se levantó y le pidió a Ha Ni que la siguiera, Ha Ni la siguió y vio que se dirigían a ese pasillo que anteriormente había visto, cuando finalmente paso por el, noto que realmente habían 3 puertas, una a cada lado, y la otra al final del pasillo, que es donde Zhi Xiu se dirigía. Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió, revelo una muy bonita habitación, tal vez no mostraba ese toque tan moderno como el de la sala, pero era realmente bella, se dividía en dos secciones, la primera era que a su derecha se encontraba una pequeña salita con un centro de entretenimiento totalmente equipado, para ver cómodamente cualquier programa que se antojara, en medio de ellas una mesita de madera, color café a juego con los sillones que estaban frente la tv, aparte que era como estar en la sala principal, al menos en lo que respecta a las ventanas, ya que mostraban la bella ciudad, un poco más adelante se encontraba una mesa, equipada con una computadora y a la derecha de esta una estantería de libros, que claramente pudo notar que en su mayoría se trataban de libros de medicina, a la izquierda de donde ella estaba de pie se encontraba un mueble con varios cajones, por lo que dedujo que eran para ropa, un poco más delante de eso, se encontraba una puerta, que posiblemente pensó que ese era el baño, y la segunda sección que la dividían como dos o tres escalones, entre estas se encontraba una mesa alargada donde habían toda clase de fotos, desde que era pequeña, hasta su graduación, frente a ella posiblement metros una hermosa cama, en el que quizás dormirían bien 4 personas pensó Ha Ni, y a su derecha un closet, un gran closet, que bien parecía tener una tienda de ropa completa guardada allí.

\- -Wow, tu habitación es muy linda- Dijo Ha Ni recorriendo el lugar

\- -Mmm te sorprenderás cada vez que te muestre algo?- Pregunto Zhi Xiu.

\- -Acaso hay algo más que mostrar?- Contesto con una pregunta Ha Ni.

\- -Pues no, pero lo digo por si acaso.

\- -Como que por si acaso?- Pregunto Ha Ni-

\- -Olvídalo, que película vemos- Dijo Zhi Xiu dirigiéndose al centro de entretenimiento, y que abriendo uno de sus cajones sacaba unas cuantas -películas para mostrárselas a Ha Ni- Decide.

Ha Ni pasaba de película en película hasta que se decidió por una que le llamo la atención, Cyrano de Bergerac.

\- - Esta. - Dijo Ha Ni.

\- - Segura?- Pregunto Zhi Xiu

\- -Si por qué?-

\- -Es que se me hace raro que te llame la atención una película así.- Dijo riendo Zhi Xiu

\- -Así cómo?- Pregunto intrigada Ha Ni

\- -Una película en blanco y negro.

\- -Que? Está en blanco y negro?- Zhi Xiu rio y dijo:

\- -Mira atrás- Ha Ni volteo la cajita y se dio cuenta que era cierto, pero aun así tenía ganas de verla, nada mal que un poco de cine antiguo.

\- - Aun así quiero verla!- Dijo Ha Ni decidida.

\- -Ok, pero antes hay que hacer palomitas, que tal si vas a la cocina y traes, están en el primer cajón, las pones al microondas, y traes soda, o té helado, para acompañarlas- Dijo Zhi Xiu como una orden, Ha Ni solo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina

Estando en la cocina hizo lo que Zhi Xiu le dijo, busco soda en el refrigerador, y es que pensaba que Zhi Xiu bromeaba con lo de que no había compras, pero era cierto, lo que alcanzaba a ver en la refrigerador, era una botella de soda, acompañada de jarra de té helado que ya estaba por acabarse, y una jarra de agua, una lechuga y unas naranjas, pero aparte de ellas no había ninguna otra fruta allí, lo que significaba que no tenía nada para comer, al menos no comida que la llenara.

En la otra habitación Zhi Xiu pensaba, "Cyrano de Bergerac" era su película favorita, y es que la verdad la película traía un bonito mensaje dependiendo del modo que quieras verlo." Quizás a Ha Ni le guste" pensaba Zhi Xiu. Finalmente Ha Ni llego y Zhi Xiu ya tenía preparada la película solo para darle Play.

\- -Listo- Dijo Ha Ni.

\- -Ok. Play pues- Dijo Zhi Xiu. Y se dispusieron a ver la película.

La película trataba de Cyrano un hombre que era un soldado, poeta, orgulloso y sentimental, que poseía una nariz a lo ridículo, pero que estaba enamorado de una hermosa mujer su prima Roxanne, pero dada su propia fealdad no esperaba nada de ese amor, hasta que un día, pudo mostrar su amor pero no de la forma en la que esperaba. Roxanne estaba enamorada de Christian de Neuvillette, que es un cadete soldado pero que a diferencia de Cyrano, es guapo, pero no posee el ingenio de poeta que posee Cyrano, así que Cyrano sabiendo que Roxanne ama a Christian pero que este, no puede escribir ni una sola carta de amor, que es lo que esperaba Roxanne, pacta con él, escribirle cartas de amor a ella en su nombre, o sea que ella recibiría cartas de amor por parte Christian pero escritas por Cyrano, quien pensó que al menos de esa forma lograría expresarle a su amada sus sentimientos. Pero Christian se cansó de prestarle las palabras a Cyrano y decidió que lo mejor era expresarle lo que el sentía, pero se equivocó ya que Christian lo único que logro decirle a Roxanne era "Os amo", "Os amo mucho", "Os amo muchísimo" y "Os adoro", molesta Roxanne, decide entrar a la casa, y cerrar la puerta, así que fue un fracaso total, Cyrano quien presencio todo, aplaude de manera sarcástica le dijo que había cometido una estupidez, Christian ruega por ayuda a Cyrano, cuando logra convencerlo, ambos se acercan a la ventana del cuarto de Roxanne, estando allí Christian llama a Roxanne desde la planta baja, que con la ayuda de Cyrano logra conquistar el corazón de su amada, aunque el que realmente lo conquista no sea el, Roxanne le dice que la ha ganado para él, Cyrano quien apoyado a una rama de jazmín abajo de su balcón, suspira derrotado diciéndose que la ganado para Christian, y que ha sido el mismo.

En ese momento Ha Ni se levanta y le pone pausa.

\- -No es Justo- Decía Ha Ni

\- -Tú crees?

\- -Pues claro, quien escribió las cartas fue Cyrano no Christhian.- Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Pues es mejor que no la sigas viendo.-

\- -Por qué?

\- -Porque si esto te parece injusto, lo que viene no te gustara.

\- -Tan injusta es?- Pregunto Ha Ni

\- -Depende de qué manera la veas.

\- -De qué manera la ves tú?- Pregunto Ha Ni

\- -Deja un mensaje, no lo crees?

\- -Un mensaje?

\- -Si un mensaje aun no te has dado cuenta?

\- -No! – Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Bueno, entonces no puedo decírtelo.

\- -Dime.- Zhi Xiu no podía decírselo, ella tenía que descubrirlo así que cambio de tema:

\- -Entonces, me dirás que es lo que te pasa?- Pregunto Zhi Xiu a Ha Ni.

\- -Acerca de qué?

\- -Tú sabes a qué me refiero, Es complicado. – Contesto Ha Ni

\- -No tanto como que yo te cuente que ocurre con mis padres. Así que cuéntame.- Insistió Zhi Xiu.

\- -No puedo convencerte verdad?

\- -No, así que es mejor que hables.

\- -Mmmm mañana hay un campamento, y tendré un juego de tenis y la cuestión es que si pierdo Seung Jo me echara la culpa.- Dijo Ha Ni. Zhi Xiu sabía que no era toda la verdad, pero tampoco iba a insistirle más, ella sabía hasta donde llegar, así que en vez de eso trato de animarla.

\- -Pero me dijiste que estabas entrenando, yo creo que te ira muy bien.-

\- -Mmm sí, pero aún no logro darle a la pelota, y cuando al fin logro darle, que han sido nada mas como dos veces creo, son golpes débiles.

\- -Ya veo- Dijo Zhi Xiu- Pero, tanto te importa ese chico como para no querer perder.- Ha Ni se sorprendió, como es que se dio cuenta.- Ya te lo he dicho, me gusta un leer personas. – Ha Ni bajo la cabeza triste, la había atrapado, y es que ella pensaba que quizás tal vez el, se fijaría en ella si realmente mostrara ser buena en algo.

\- -Es que odio no poder hacer nada bien- Dijo Ha Ni- Quizás si muestro que soy buena en algo, tan siquiera una sola cosa, quizás tal vez posiblemente se da cuenta de que existo.- Dijo Ha Ni casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Zhi Xiu en ese momento se acercó a ella y la abrazo, lo que Ha Ni necesitaba en ese momento era desahogarse, tal vez no podía evitar que llorara, pero ahora contaba con un hombro donde podía hacerlo tranquilamente, mientras la abrazaba pensaba que logro dar en el punto preciso para hacerla hablar.

\- -Ha Ni, no es necesario ser realmente buena en algo para que alguien se fije en ti, si realmente te quiere, él te querrá así, tal cual eres.- Dijo Zhi Xiu tratando de consolarla.

\- -Tú crees eso?- Pregunto Ha Ni.

\- -Si realmente lo creo además, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar más por él.- Dijo Zhi Xiu sonando más como una orden que como un consejo.

\- -Quisiera poder acatar la orden, comandante.- Dijo Ha Ni con tristeza pero riendo.

\- -Ves, eso me gusta que sonrías en vez de llorar. Pero sabes eso depende de ti.

\- -Cómo? – Pregunto Ha Ni

\- -No puedo decírtelo.-

\- -Qué? Por qué?

\- -Es que eso solo lo puedes descubrir tú, y nada más que tu así que lo siento- Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -Que mala eres!

\- -Tanto como las brujas de los cuentos. - Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -Más o menos.- Dijo Ha Ni- Cuando llegues a ese punto te lo diré.

\- -Me dices si me parezco a la bruja que sale en esa película de Disney La Bella durmiente. Te lo agradecería

\- -Por qué?- Intrigada, pregunto Ha Ni..

\- -Deseo parecerme a ella!- Dijo Zhi Xiu.

\- -Así de mala?

\- -Mmmm quizás de maldad no, pero como quisiera esos poderes, así embrujo a mis papas. – Dijo riendo Zhi Xiu,

\- -Solo tu podrías decir algo así- Dijo riendo Ha Ni.- Se hizo tarde lo mejor será que me vaya.

\- -Si claro te llevo- Dijo Zhi Xiu-

\- -Gracias, quizás otro día terminamos esta película injusta.

\- -Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo.

Ambas salieron del departamento con destino al restaurante del papa de Ha Ni, en el camino Ha Ni no dejaba de pensar en la película, Zhi Xiu le dijo que había un mensaje pero cual podría ser? Pero quizás pensó que para llegar al mensaje había que ver la película completa, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que ya habían llegado.

\- -Ha Ni llegamos. En qué piensas?- Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -En esa película.

\- - Estas intrigada, verdad?

\- - Si y mucho, definitivamente tengo que verla completa, bueno me despido mañana tengo ese dichoso campamento.

\- -Buenas noches, no mantenemos en contacto. Ah por poco se me olvida Ha Ni, ¿A qué hora te vas Mañana?

\- -A las 2 de la tarde, por?- Dijo Ha Ni.

\- -Es que…. Necesito llenar la despensa, pero la verdad no quiero ir sola. Me acompañas?- Pregunto Zhi Xiu, Ha Ni fingió pensar.

\- .No te hagas la difícil.- Dijo Zhi Xiu, en tono bromista.

\- .No, no puedo tengo cosas que hacer - Bromeo Ha Ni

\- Ok, está bien, paso por ti a las 10, Buenas noches- Dicho esto arranco el coche y se fue, Ha Ni rio un poco ya que ni pudo ni contradecirla, esa chica se salía con la suya.

Si no les agrado no me odien por favor... :(, puse mi mayor esfuerzo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Aca esta el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten, y desde luego me alegra saber que les agrada mi historia.

Ya amanecía, y la luz del día ya empezaba a penetrarse en la habitación de Ha Ni, que aunque aún permanecía acostada, ya no dormía, puesto que se había despertado hace ya un rato, nada más para recordar el día que se había mudado de la casa de los Baek, o mejor dicho la noche anterior.

**Flashbacks**

-Estaba saliendo del baño, cuando se topó con Seung Jo, ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que el, decidió hablar:

\- -Te vas a mudar?.- Ella asintió y dijo:

\- -Que pasa, no soportas verme ir?- Con la esperanza de que dijera que sí, pero una esperanza que ella misma sabía que estaba perdida.

\- -No, Simplemente pensé que todo regresaría a como estaba, tranquilo.- Dijo Seung Jo.

\- -Así, a pues que bien…. me alegro de que pienses de esa forma. – Dijo Ha Ni tratando de ser fuerte ya que había lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.- Hare mi equipaje.

\- -Buenas noches.- Dijo Seung Jo

Seung Jo pasó cerca de ella para entrar al baño, pero antes de pasar atravesar la puerta una pregunta lo detuvo:

\- -Por qué me besaste?

\- -Qué?- Dijo Seung Jo sorprendido.

\- -La noche de la graduación por qué me besaste, está claro que para ti no significo nada, acaso era para demostrar que no soy capaz de olvidarte?- Dijo Ha Ni en tono molesto, Seung Jo dio una risa sarcástica y dijo:

\- -Y para ti? – Ha Ni no dijo nada, ¿Qué era lo que había significado para ella? Él se atrevía a preguntar eso, pues estaba claro que mucho, primero era su primer beso y en segundo y la más importante de las dos razones el beso se lo dio Baek Seung Jo el chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada, y del que aún seguía enamorada de él, pese a todo. -Siempre sacas conclusiones anticipadas o no?

\- -Y que quieres que piense entonces?- Dijo en igual tono Ha Ni.

\- -Es que piensas?- Ha Ni aún más molesta con lo que él le dijo, contesta:

\- -Estas tan lleno de ti mismo, puedo darme cuenta lo arrogante que eres?

\- -Pero aun así te gusto?- Dijo Seung Jo haciéndola callar, no era una mentira y Ha Ni lo sabía bien, él podría tratarla mal, muy mal, pero aun así ella seguía enamorada de él, y por qué? Siempre era esa misma historia que se repetía una y otra vez, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que Seung Jo se acercaba, ella retrocedió pero termino por toparse con la pared, que fue donde Seung Jo la acorralo, colocando ambas manos en cada uno de los lados y así Ha Ni no escaparía, trago saliva nerviosamente ya que Seung Jo se acercaba a ella, igualmente que en la noche de la graduación, así que pensó que sería su segundo beso, pero no, no esta vez, esta vez sería diferente, y aunque quizás aquella noche fue la burla de él, ahora no iba a suceder igual, cuando estaba a punto de besarla, porque las intenciones claras que él tenía era de hacerlo, o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba así que Ha Ni lo empujo a como pudo, y lo abofeteo, Seung Jo obviamente sorprendido y enfadado le reclamo:

\- -Por qué hiciste eso?- Sobándose la parte de la cara donde fue cacheteado

\- -Y todavía lo preguntas? – Dijo Ha Ni enojada y continuo- Sea que me besarías o no? Que querías volver a burlarte de mí? Sea como sea, esta vez no iba a permitirlo, de cualquier manera siempre dices que saco conclusiones anticipadas! No es cierto, Buenas Noches- Dicho esto Ha Ni cerró la puerta de la habitación que aun ocupaba pero que mañana dejaba, dejando a un Seung Jo anonadado, del otro lado de la puerta Ha Ni soltó una lagrima que luego se tornaron en numerosas para terminar llorando en la cama hasta dormirse.

**Fin Flashbacks**

Una lagrima cayo de sus ojos, y aunque aquella noche se había prometido que ya no derramaría más lagrimas por él, pues nuevamente lo hacía, en casa de Zhi Xiu, y ahora en ese momento, pero no, ya no pensó, se levantó y se limpió el rastro donde esa lagrima había caído. "Pensar en eso no vale la pena" se dijo a sí misma. Tenía que reír, si eso reír. Decidió irse a bañar para relajarse, ya lista bajo al restaurante, donde seguramente su papa ya le tenía el desayuno listo y no se equivocó.

\- - Buenos días Ha Ni..- Dijo alegre Oh Gi Dong

\- -Buenos días papa. Que tal la noche?- Contesto animada Ha Ni

\- -Wow amanecimos de buen ánimo hoy, y pues bien hija gracias y tú que tal como pasaste la noche? Note que llegaste tarde ayer?- Dijo su papa

\- -Ah sí, pues me quede viendo una película. – Dijo Ha Ni y pues no mentía.

\- -Por cierto hoy es el campamento verdad?- Pregunto

\- -Aaaa, si se me olvido decirte, por cierto como lo sabes?.- Pregunto Ha Ni.

\- -Bong Joon Gu- Dijo Oh Gi Dong

\- -Ya veo, por cierto que hora es?

\- -Las 9… por qué?

\- -Es que antes de irme, necesito hacer un encargo

\- - Encargo?

\- - Si, comeré y después me iré…-

Ha Ni disfrutaba de su desayuno, pensando que quizás lo mejor era no asistir al campamento y así quizás se evitaría que Baek Seung Jo la humillara por consecuente terminar llorando, y llorar ya no quería, si quizás lo mejor era eso, pero luego recordó algo que Zhi Xiu le dijo que llorar por él dependía de ella. "Pero cómo?" Como era posible mandar en el corazón? Como iba a decidir por ti voy a llorar y por ti no? Tenía que preguntarle a ella, pero luego recordó que ella le dijo que era ella misma quien lo tendría que descubrir… Dio un gran suspiro antes de subir de regreso a la habitación a hacer la maleta para el campamento, cuando finalmente termino y el reloj marco diez para las diez, bajo y se despidió de su papa, salió del restaurante para encontrarse con Zhi Xiu.

Baek Seung Jo despertó, su rutina habitual como siempre era ir al baño que por extraño que parezca la mayoría de veces se topaba con Ha Ni, ya sea que el salía y ella entraba o al revés, pero esa rutina ya no estaba presente puesto que ella ya no vivía en la casa, y quizás alguna parte de él, aun por pequeña que fuera deseaba que esa rutina regresara, pero obviamente no lo admitiría. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha en donde recordaba la noche anterior puesto que casi no pudo dormir, la sola idea de pensar que estaba enamorado de Ha Ni lo perturbaba, es que para él era extraño pensarlo, eran completamente diferentes, él era inteligente, sabia como actuar, en cambio Ha Ni no lo era, era torpe y hacia las cosas sin pensar, no eran para nada iguales pero, tal vez esa era la cuestión no tenían que serlo quizás todo se trataba de complementarse el uno al otro. "No" pensó nuevamente, pero algo nuevo resonó en su cabeza "Los polos opuestos se atraen" Tal vez quizás y si era cierto Ha Ni a pesar de no poseer un gran intelecto era persistente, y tal vez eso es lo que más admiraba de ella, "Que? Espera la admiro" pensó. "No, quita esas ideas de tu cabeza" dicho eso salió de la ducha no podía seguir teniendo esas ideas, si no terminaría por creyendo de que realmente le gustaba.

Zhi Xiu se dirigía a recoger a Ha Ni, iba en su coche cuando de repente su móvil sonó, vio el identificador de llamadas y vio que era de la casa, "Casa" pensó, o sea la casa donde vivía antes de mudarse, lo primero que pensó "Mis papas" pero después llego a la conclusión de que era imposible ellos aún no estaban en corea, así que contesto:

\- - Hola- Contesto con miedo porque la verdad si cabía la posibilidad de que fueran ellos.

\- -Hola niña.- Suspiro, ya que no se trataba de ninguno de ellos dos si no de Sun Young la cocinera de la casa, que prácticamente era como su nana.

\- -Hola nana, pasa algo? Es raro que me llames?- Dijo

\- -Mmmm pues sí, pasa algo- Dijo en tono preocupante

\- -Que paso?- Pregunto impaciente Zhi Xiu

\- -Ellos están de regreso, vinieron ayer por la noche.- Zhi Xiu se tensó, sabia a quienes se refería cuando decía "Ellos", estaban de vuelta no era posible, ella sabía que en cualquier momento podría pasar y se decía que estaba lista, pero bueno eso decía antes, pero ahora era muy distinto no sabía que iba a hacer es más ni sabía que decir, hasta que su nana hablo nuevamente.

\- -Niña sigue allí?.

\- -Si….. nana, …gracias por avisarme.- Dijo tratando de recomponerse

\- -De nada niña, espero que todo se solucione en cualquier momento, bueno me tengo que ir, que no tardan en bajar a desayunar.

\- -Si nana… Gracias.- Dicho esto Zhi Xiu corto, la llamada, orillo el coche, dentro de él, pensaba que quizás la mejor solución era irse lejos, si quizás tomaba su maleta y se marchaba, pero no, sabía que eso era imposible, su papa iría detrás de ella, que la encontraría así que no era ninguna solución, así que, que era lo que debía hacer, y si quizás aceptaba lo que su papa decía, pero luego pensó de que no, no, ella debía ser doctora por su abuelo, y no solo por ello si no por ella, ella ya había tomado esa decisión y en eso nadie la haría cambiar de opinión, al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba.

"Lo mejor será disfrutar mientras pueda entonces" pensó, arranco de nuevo y se dirigió a su destino original recoger a Ha Ni. Cuando finalmente llego Ha Ni ya la esperaba, y como siempre no dejo que ella bajara porque ella subió.

\- -Buenos días, que tal tu noche? - Dijo Ha Ni animada, quizás más de lo que debería y Zhi Xiu no dejo de notarlo.

\- -Bien gracias, pero a qué se debe tanto entusiasmo el día de hoy?- Pregunto intrigada

\- -Quizás estoy alegre esta mañana, antes de que se me arruine la tarde.-Dijo sarcásticamente, Zhi Xiu Sorprendida dijo:

\- -Wow, creo que sonó mejor a que si yo lo hubiera dicho- Ha Ni rio y dijo:

\- -Lo tuyo se me está pegando, eres una mala influencia.- Ambas rieron, aunque la sonrisa de Zhi Xiu desapareció al instante

\- -Pasa algo?

\- -Es que… No, no pasa nada malo- Dijo Zhi Xiu, la verdad no quería tocar el tema de sus padres, no porque no quisiera contarle a Ha Ni, la verdad llevaban poco conociéndose y pues ambas se trataban como hermanas, pero tampoco quería agobiarla con sus problemas.

\- -Segura?- Pregunto Ha Ni

\- -Si, oye por cierto desayunaste?- Dijo cambiando de tema

\- -Si, por que acaso tu no?- Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Que crees que pude haber comido si en la refri, no había nada, excepto naranjas.- Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -No es cierto había lechuga también.- Dijo Ha Ni,

\- -No iba a comer solo lechuga y naranja, y pues la verdad me muero de hambre, no sé si quieres volver a desayunar o si no…

\- -No, no importa, vamos-Dijo Ha Ni cortándola, que alguien no desayunara no era bueno, puesto que era la primera comida del día.

\- -Está bien, creo que por acá cerca hay un lugar….. Acá es… - Dijo señalando un restaurante, así que casi al instante orilló el coche. Ambas bajaron y entraron al restaurante, un tanto modesto pero elegante. Se sentaron en una mesa, luego un chico se les acerco e hicieron su pedido. Cuando volvieron a estar solas Ha Ni dijo:

\- -Tengo una pregunta.

\- -Dime?

\- -Tú me dijiste que llorar por él, dependía de mí, te acuerdas?- Zhi Xiu asintió y dijo:

\- -Si así dije y que tiene eso? Paso algo?

\- -Es que esta mañana que desperté me acorde de algo…

\- -Y lloraste- La corto Zhi Xiu, Ha Ni quizás no quería decirlo de esa forma, pero era lo correcto haya sido una o dos lágrimas en resumen si lloro por él.

\- -Bueno… Sí, pero a eso mismo me refiero, como puedo mandar en el corazón para decidir por quien no llorar?- Dijo Ha Ni, Zhi Xiu suspiro y contesto:

\- -No lo tomes tan aprisa, dejar de llorar por alguien no es fácil, o quizás a veces no se consigue al menos no del todo. – Contesto tranquilamente Zhi Xiu, mientras llegaban sus pedidos, aunque Ha Ni solo pidió una taza de café.

\- -Como… es que…. tú... sí que me confundes.- Dijo Ha Ni, Zhi Xiu rio y dijo:

\- -Es que hay situaciones en la que pensamos que jamás volveremos a derramar una lágrima por alguien, pero no todo el tiempo podemos cumplir eso puesto que volvemos a llorar.

\- -O sea que es imposible?- Dijo Ha Ni, con una notable desilusión.

\- -No, no lo es, para hacerlo primero tienes que llegar a tu límite! – Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -Límite?- Pregunto Ha Ni

\- Si, además ve un lado positivo, llorar ayuda a sanar las heridas del alma.- Dijo Zhi Xiu tranquilamente para empezar a comer-

Oh Gi Dong se encontraba en su restaurante, o más bien fuera de él, precisamente en el patio en donde con tristeza evidente, revisaba una vieja caja, una caja que contenía recuerdos, recuerdos que a pesar de que algunos de ellos eran felices, también habían dolorosos, una caja en donde guardadas habían fotos, uno que otro documento importante, y un diario, el diario que perteneció a la madre de Oh Ha Ni cuando aún ella estudiaba secundaria. Un diario que contaba una historia, un diario que llevaba una verdad dolorosa, una verdad que prometió guardar con mucho recelo, una verdad, de la cual prefería que Ha Ni no se enterara nunca, por eso prometió a la mama de Ha Ni, puesto que ella muchísimo antes de morir le hizo prometerle que no le dijera nada a ella y aun ya muerta en frente de su tumba prometio que nunca le diría la verdad a ella.

**Flashbacks**

Oh Gi Dong entro a la habitación, su habitación esperando encontrar a su esposa, que aunque sabía que era en vano, porque no estaría allí, tal vez y solo tal vez esta vez, si la encontraría allí, pero al abrir la puerta tal como pensó no se encontraba, así que dirigió a la habitación donde estaba cien por ciento seguro que estaba, toco la puerta pero nadie contesto, así que abrió la puerta, y allí estaba ella con las luces apagadas, en el mismo lugar de siempre y agachada en el rincón, llorando en silencio, y que a pesar de que sabía que alguien había entrado, no levanto la cabeza.

\- -Tu hija te necesita.- Dijo Oh Gi Dong

\- -Y yo necesito a mis dos hijas juntas- Dijo agachada sollozando con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- -Eres tan injusta, tan si quiera vela por el bienestar de una, aunque no lo puedas hacer por la otra- Dijo irritado, finalmente la mujer levanto la cabeza y lo vio con una mirada fulminante para luego decir:

\- -Como puedes decir eso, yo quisiera tener a mis dos hijas juntas, no lo entiendes?

\- -Lo entiendo pero…

\- -Pero nada, veo a Ha Ni, y me recuerda cómo será ella, ella mi otra hija creciendo, la trataran bien, comerá bien….- Dijo la mujer que ya no pudo seguir hablando por que empezó a llorar nuevamente, Oh Gi Dong la abrazo muy fuerte llorando junto a ella, la mujer poco después tratando de calmarse se zafo de él, y le dijo:

\- -Necesito un favor!- Exclamo la mujer.

\- -Que necesitas?

\- -No quiero que Ha Ni sepa de esto nunca?- Dijo en tono autoritario, Oh Gi Dong sorprendido dijo:

\- -Pero porque ella debe de saber después de todo se trata…

\- -Cállate ella no debe saber…. Prometelo

\- -Creo que algún día será dará cuenta, falta con solo ver las fotos o tus cosas. - Dijo

\- -Entonces las esconderemos pero que por favor jamás se entere.- Suplico la mujer

\- -Te lo prometo… Pero por que no quieres que se entere?

\- -Porque- Dijo tristemente- No quiero que sufra lo mismo que he sufrido yo, esta incertidumbre de no saber nada me agobia, es asfixiante, me mata, así que por eso tienes que cumplir la promesa.- Oh Gi Dong asintió.

\- -Dilo nuevamente- Insistió

\- -Lo prometo, prometo que Ha Ni no se enterara de nada de esto- Finalmente dijo.

**Fin Flashbacks**

Una lágrima rodo de su mejilla al recordar aquellos momentos tan nostálgicos, y de recordar aquella promesa, promesa que hasta el momento había cumplido y que estaba más que dispuesto a seguir cumpliéndola, además para él, eso ya era parte del pasado, un pasado que algún tiempo le atormento, porque aunque borrarlo no podía y no puede, poco a poco aprendió a vivir con él.

Ha Ni y Zhi Xiu se encontraban en el estacionamiento del supermercado descargando el carrito lleno de bolsas de compras, las cuales metían en la cajuela del coche.

\- Quieres que te lleve al restaurante?- Pregunto Zhi Xiu.

\- Si, por favor, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya, tú sabes por lo del campamento.

\- Está bien, pero deja que vaya a dejar esto allá.- Dijo refiriéndose al carrito.

\- No te preocupes yo lo hago.- Ha Ni lo hizo pero cuando regreso hubo algo que la distrajo, y no se fijó que tenía que bajar un escalón, y cayo. Zhi Xiu que vio lo que había pasado se acercó a ella.

\- Estas bien?- Pregunto

\- Sí,…. pero me ayayay…..- Dijo quejándose- Me duele el tobillo. – Zhi Xiu le toco el tobillo y ella volvió a quejarse.

\- Te torciste el tobillo.- Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- Que no puede ser…. El juego….- Dijo Ha Ni preocupada, si faltaba a ese juego, significaba que Seung Jo perdería, y sabría que se enojaría mucho.

\- Olvídate de ese juego, que puede ser más importante de que estés bien- Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- Es que si no me presento… Seung Jo…. -

\- Olvídalo, mejor te llevo al restaurante para que descanses, no puedes jugar.

\- No, no vayamos al restaurante. …

\- Por qué no?

\- No nos han visto juntas recuerdas? – Dijo Ha Ni.

\- Bueno si, pero que hago entonces?- Se preguntó, pensó un instante para luego decir- Bueno que tal si vamos a mi casa entonces, ya que no quieres ir al restaurante? Es mas no pido tu opinión es a ya a donde vamos, ven apóyate en mi.

\- Está bien.-

Zhi Xiu ayudo a Ha Ni a subir, arranco el coche y se dirigió a su casa, cuando finalmente llegaron Zhi Xiu bajo y la ayudo a subir al apartamento.

\- -Qué tal si te sientas en el sillón.

\- -Claro- Dijo Ha Ni.

\- -Espérame subiré las cosas que compramos, y hare el almuerzo, te parece?-

\- -Claro, además a dónde iré, ni que pudiera levantarme por si sola? – Zhi Xiu rio y dijo:

\- -Cada vez más, aprendes de mi sarcasmo

\- -Aprendí del mejor.- Zhi Xiu rio, y salió por las bolsas, dejando a una muy pensativa Ha Ni sentada en el sillón…

" Que hare? Ya son las una y debo estar a las dos, además no puedo faltar a ese juego, menos al campamento tengo que entrenar mucho, y lo peor si falto Seung Jo me echara toda la culpa a mi como siempre lo hace, tonto engreído, - Suspiro- maldita la hora en que voltee para otro lado y no me fije en ese escalón, pero que hago ni modo que consiga a alguien… a menos que?" No termino de formular su pensamiento cuando la solución había llegado a su cabeza, y precisamente en ese momento la persona en sus pensamientos atravesó la puerta.

\- -Wow…. esto sí que… esta pesado- Dijo Zhi Xiu entrando con las bolsas.

\- -Pues como no va estar pesado si compraste un montón de cosas.- Dijo Ha Ni, cuando Zhi Xiu colocaba las bolsas en la cocina.

\- -Es que no tenía nada en la despensa.- Dijo Zhi Xiu sacando las cosas de las bolsas.

\- -Oye Zhi Xiu, te gusta el tenis?- Pregunto Ha Ni,

\- -Tenis? Pues si me gusta, y la verdad…- No termino de responder, porque ya para ese instante supuso lo que Ha Ni pensaba.

\- -Qué?- Pregunto Ha Ni, instándole a terminar.

\- -Soy malísima, nunca he ganado un juego. –Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -Entonces eres perfecta.- Dijo Ha Ni con una sonrisa evidente

\- -Olvídalo, no hare lo que estás pensando. - Advirtió Zhi Xiu que para ese momento ya se encontraba cerca de Ha Ni.

\- -No sabes lo que pienso!- Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Claro que lo sé, use poderes de gemelas, y no, no me hare pasar por ti.- Dijo Zhi Xiu en tono decidido, Ha Ni rio ante "Poderes de gemelas"

\- -Por favor, hazlo por mí, además tu misma fuiste la que dijiste que cambiáramos vidas te acuerdas? E incluso tú dices que eres malísima igual que yo, nadie notara la diferencia, además presentarme y perder el juego, es mejor que a no fuera a ir- Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Si pero ahora es distinto… Todo es por ese…

\- -Por favor- Suplico Ha Ni

\- -Pero es que….- Zhi Xiu observo a Ha Ni, y descubrió que al igual que ella, la cual no aceptaba un "No" por respuesta, Ha Ni era igual a ella, ambas tercas, así que no tenía opción- Está bien lo hare. – Dijo resignada

\- -Gracias, te lo agradeceré y mucho, pero…. Ya es tarde es hora de que te vayas, en el restaurante ya está la maleta hecha, vete- Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Eh…. Ah si ya me voy, preparas de comer tú.-

\- -Si está bien…

\- -Bueno me voy…- Dijo Finalmente

\- -Espera?- Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Qué?

\- -Iras… en coche?- Pregunto Ha Ni

\- -Pues claro, ni modo que me vaya caminando o sí?- Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -Es que si te vas a hacer pasar por mi obviamente no puedes ir en coche, yo no tengo un coche, y no es posible que de la noche a la mañana tenga o sí?..- Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Qué? Y como quieras que me vaya? En autobús?- Pregunto sorprendida Zhi Xiu

\- -Sería lo más recomendable, o si no en el metro…

\- -Que… Yo... No me he subido en transporte público.- Dijo más para ella que para Ha Ni.

\- -Eh? –Pregunto Ha Ni ya que no había conseguido oír lo que dijo-

\- -Olvídalo, tomare un taxi, solo tomare algo de mi habitación, ah y dame tu bolso.

\- -Eh?

\- -Tengo fingir ser tú, necesito tus cosas.- Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -Ah… si toma…-Dijo Ha Ni dándole el bolso que tenía en manos.

Zhi Xiu sabía que el campamento era por tres días y dos noches, desde viernes, hasta domingo, tenía que llevar algo para entretenerse quizás un libro pensó, si así me distraeré un poco pensó, además tenía que llevar sus cosas personales, obvio no podía usar artículos personales de Ha Ni, hecho esas cosas en la bolsa de Ha Ni y salió de su habitación.

\- -Lista- Pregunto Ha Ni

\- -No- Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -Animo lo harás bien.

\- -Eso espero, solo tomare un libro, y me iré.- Se dirigió a la estantería donde recién había puesto libros que había comprado pero que aún no leía, tomo uno y dijo:

\- -Me voy, Zhi Xiu….-

\- -Adiós… Ha Ni- Contesto Ha Ni- Y suerte.

\- -Gracias, porque créeme la necesitare…- Dicho esto último, finalmente salió.

Estando afuera pensó " Que demonio estoy haciendo?, Esto no va a funcionar, mejor me regreso" estaba a punto de regresarse pero luego recordó lo que Ha Ni "nadie notara la diferencia" tal vez era cierto y nadie se daba cuenta, y pues la única manera de salir de dudas era que se hiciera pasar por ella, finalmente estaba en la calle esperando un taxi, cuando uno se detuvo, subió y dio la dirección del restaurante, el señor asintió y dio marcha al coche, finalmente en camino y se dijo a sí misma "Bueno acá voy"

Baek Seung Jo iba tarde para lo del campamento pero la verdad es que le daba totalmente igual, era un miembro especial, al igual que Yoon Hae Ra así que ninguno de los tenía la obligación de llegar a tiempo, pero aun así tampoco le hubiera gustado llegar tarde, pero todo se lo debía a su mama.

Que antes de salir de su casa, que aunque ya iba tarde su mama le dio un interrogatorio de que si iba al campamento y de que si Ha Ni iba a estar allí, tuvo que afirmarlas porque de todas maneras se hubiera enterado de cualquier forma, su mama era realmente especial y persistente, así que hubiera hecho todo lo posible por saber, así que no tuvo más remedio. "Ha Ni. Ha Ni" Pensó, parecía que con quien se topara se empeñaba en recordarle a Ha Ni, además se suponía que todo debía de haber terminado el día en que ella se mudó pero no, parece que las cosas empeoraron aún más, en vez de mejorar.

Estaba en frente del restaurante del papa de Ha Ni, bueno que ya para esos momentos era su papa, eso supone que era Ha Ni, suspiro y entro, e inmediatamente fue recibida por su "papa"

\- - Ha Ni, pensé que ya no alcanzabas a venir se supone que debes de irte ya es tarde…- Dijo Oh Gi Dong a su "hija"

\- -Ah….. si a eso vine ya me voy solo vengo por…. Mi maleta…- Dijo toda insegura

\- -Estas bien? –Pregunto preocupado, ya que notaba a su hija extraña, diferente

\- -Sí... por qué no habría de estarlo- Dijo sonando animada

\- -No se por eso te pregunto? Te noto extraño, no recuerdo verte llevar esa ropa?- Dijo Oh Gi Dong, Zhi Xiu se tensó, que se supone que tendría que responder, "Lo que pasa es que intercambie con su hija, pero no nos cambiamos de ropa, no olvídalo" Pensó y dijo:

\- -Son ideas tuyas papa…. Ya se me hizo tarde… iré por mi maleta ¿no recuerdas donde la deje?- Pregunto

\- -Eh?- Dijo desconcertado Oh Gi Dong- Supongo que en el cuarto, arriba-

\- -Ah sí…. Bueno subiré… permiso….- Dijo Zhi Xiu

Finalmente subió las escaleras, y cuando termino se encontró con dos habitaciones, y se preguntó " ¿Cuál será?" abrió la primero y se dio cuenta de inmediato que era imposible que fuera el cuarto de Ha Ni estaba demasiado desordenado, y se notaba a leguas que no había absolutamente nada femenino en esa habitación, así que al instante la cerro y se dirigió a la otra, la abrió y dijo " esto está mejor" entro y observo la habitación que a pesar de ser pequeña era bastante acogedora, y ese color del papel en la pared le agradaba aunque parecía un poco infantil, la recorrió, vio fotos colgadas en la pared en su mayoría con sus amigas, de lugares en los que había visitado y vio una foto en particular, que estaba cerca del mueble de la cama, en realidad eran dos, la vio rápidamente y noto que era Ha Ni vestida de uniforme con un chico aunque ella no estaba viendo a la cámara si no al chico, pero al chico no lo vio bien, ya que solo le dio un vistazo, pero la otra foto era de una niña, pero no cualquier niña, una niña exactamente igual a ella cuando lo era, así que inmediatamente supuso que era Oh Ha Ni, pero en la foto no era la única persona también había una mujer, una mujer que agachada y sonriendo alegremente abrazaba a Ha Ni por la espalda, que mostraba lo feliz que era en aquel entonces, observo detalladamente a la mujer, la cual tenía cabello negro y piel clara que aunque a pesar de tener rasgos ya maduros, mostraba aun ser joven, además algo veía en sus ojos, algo, pero no sabía que era? Era como un sentimiento de alegría pero a la vez mostraba tristeza, nostalgia, la vio por otros segundos hasta que se acordó que tenía que irse y fue cuando vio la maleta, así que la tomo, y bajo.

\- -Papa- Sonaba raro para ella decir eso, cuando se refería a su papa, le decía padre y no papa- Ya me voy, se me hizo tarde-

\- -Claro hija… que te vaya bien.-Oh Gi Dong se acercó a Ha Ni para abrazarla y despedirla

Fue extraño para ambos, por una parte Zhi Xiu siento raro, las pocas veces que su papa la abrazaba era desde cuando era pequeña, pero además en ese momento no era su papa, quien la abrazaba si no el de Ha Ni, y para Oh Gi Dong fue aún más extraño, la noto rara, tensa como si no quisiera el abrazo, pero no quiso preguntarle más, nunca se había involucrado en asuntos personales de su hija, al menos no tan personales, sabía cuál era el límite. Ambos se zafaron, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Zhi Xiu dijo:

\- -Me voy entonces

\- -Si, que te vaya bien. –

Dicho esto salió del restaurante hasta que alguien la llamo.

\- -Ha Ni..- Zhi Xiu volteo y se encontró con un chico, un chico raro pensó, además de que tenía un acento extraño desde que dijo el nombre de Ha Ni. ¿Quién será? Se preguntó.

\- -Si, necesitas algo?

\- -Si, lleva esto contigo- Dijo Bong Joon Gu, ofreciéndole algo que parecía una caja de almuerzo, Zhi Xiu vio raro al chico, pero si le ofrecía comida, probablemente era aquel chico del que le hablo Ha Ni que estaba enamorado de ella.

\- -Ha gracias-Dijo

\- -Que agradeces, y recuerda que yo soy tu casa. – Casa pensó Zhi Xiu, wow este chico sí que está enamorado de Ha Ni, pero mejor era que no dijera nada, no quería cometer una imprudencia y que Ha Ni se metiera en problemas.

\- -Aaah si, este… me tengo que ir voy tarde…- Dicho eso se apresuró en irse, sin darle tiempo si quiera al chico de reaccionar.

Ya estando lejos pensó, que gracias a ese chico iba a comer ya se moría de hambre, pero bueno de todas maneras la comida tendría que esperar tenía que ingeniárselas para hacerse pasar por Ha Ni, o quizás las cosas no eran tan complicadas como pensaba. Asi que tomo un taxi y se fue.

Oh Ha Ni se encontraba en casa de Zhi Xiu estaba súper aburrida desde que se había ido, y pues realmente le inquietaba lo mismo que le inquietaba a Zhi Xiu, si era posible que nadie notara que era una persona diferente y no la que se supone que debía de ser. " Si va a funcionar" pensó segura, o quizás convencerse de que iba a funcionar, pero en fin saco esas ideas de su cabeza y quiso distraerse leyendo un libro se levantó a como pudo para acercarse a la estantería, pero la verdad era que en casa de Zhi Xiu había muchos libros que no sabría por cual decidirse, cada vez que pasa los títulos, se le resultaba cada vez más raro que el anterior, todos, raros, así que pensó que quizás lo mejor no era leer, así que una idea surgió, la última vez no había termino de ver la película aquella, así que decidió ir a la habitación de Zhi Xiu para verla.

Se disponía a ir cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, "Espera sonó el timbre" pensó "¿Quién podría ser?" La única manera de saberlo era abriendo la puerta, pero tenía miedo sabía perfectamente que a quien buscaban era a Zhi Xiu, pero que haría ella no está, pero desde luego también pensó que abriendo la puerta la persona detrás de ella inmediatamente pensara que ella es Zhi Xiu, entonces una idea surgió, si ella podía engañar a la persona detrás de la puerta, obvio que Zhi Xiu podría hacer lo mismo, tomo valor de donde pudo y se acercó aunque cojeando a abrir la puerta, pero cuando la abrió una sorpresa se llevó, frente a ella había un chico muy apuesto, apuesto igual o más que Seung Jo, de tez blanca, era alto, delgado, cabello negro, con ojos color miel, espera sus ojos, sus ojos están hinchados y reflejan tristeza "Este chico estuvo llorando" pensó,

El chico se abalanzo hacia abrazándola, Ha Ni estaba más que sorprendida, quien era ese chico que se tomaba esas confianzas con Zhi Xiu, pensó Ha Ni hasta que sintió algo húmedo en sus hombre, el chico lloraba desconsoladamente, y que pedía ser abrazado, Ha Ni lo abrazo, sabía que el chico lo necesitaba, porque? eso no lo sabía, pero si eso quería el por qué no dárselo, y pues la verdad no podía negárselo, y además de alguna manera quien lo abrazaba era Zhi Xiu. Pero desde luego la pregunta volvía a surgir "¿Quién será, como para a llorar donde Zhi Xiu?" pensaba Ha Ni, que aún no salía de su asombro.

Espero que les haya gustado, no se si es mi idea o estuvo aburrido, pero en fin espero un reviews y como siempre si tienen sugerencias todas son bienvenidas.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Aca esta el nuevo capitulo, lamento si lo sienten corto, espero lo disfruten.

Zhi Xiu se repetía una y otra vez que había sido una mala idea aceptar lo que Ha Ni le había propuesto, pero por otra parte a quien quería engañar era emocionante pensar siquiera en ser otra persona, ya para ese momento se encontraba en la Universidad Parang, pero andaba totalmente perdida pues era totalmente obvio que era la primera vez que ella está allí, caminaba por los pasillos pensando donde podían estar los miembros del Club de Tenis, hasta que finalmente dio con un salón donde la puerta estaba abierta y vio que algunos de los chicos estaban vestidos de ropa deportiva así que supuso que allí era el lugar donde se supone que debería de estar, se asomó temerosa ya que obviamente se sentía rara estando allí, volteo a todos los lados observando la cara de todos los chicos, y chicas que se encontraban en el lugar, cuando de pronto escucho que la llamaban o más bien a Ha Ni.

\- -Ha Ni. Llegas tarde? – Dijo Kyung Soo, volteo rápidamente y vio un chico alto, de cabello negro igual que lo eran sus ojos….

\- -Ey…. Oh Ha Ni?- El chico le volvió a hablar, puesto que se quedó en un trance.

\- -Si….- Contesto insegura

\- -Llegas tarde… Y por qué no te has cambiado?- Pregunto Kyung Soo.

\- -Ah… Lo siento… no quería venir…. más tarde.- Dijo

\- -Ok, por favor cierra la puerta y siéntate.- Dijo Kyung Soo tranquilamente.

\- -Ah sí…- Dijo Zhi Xiu, que inmediatamente cerró la puerta y se dirigió al primer asiento que encontró, que obviamente era uno del frente.

\- -Bueno como iba diciendo- Kyung Soo, fue interrumpido ya que la puerta se abrió y un chico alto, de cabello castaño y de mirada penetrante entro- Ah Baek Seung Jo, llegas tarde también?-

"Baek Seung Jo, así que ese es el chico del cual está enamorada Ha Ni" pensó Zhi Xiu,

\- -Se me presento un inconveniente- Dijo de forma fría, como lo hacía siempre, y pasó a sentarse a uno de los asientos, Zhi Xiu noto que el chico que le había dicho lo mismo que a ella, se había molestado pero que inmediatamente cambio la expresión.

\- -Ah sí.- Continuo Kyung Soo- Donde me quede? Así Mañana se despertaran a las 6:30 a.m., habrá practica de tenis en la mañana y aprender técnicas en la tarde.- Un chico al lado de él, repartió una hoja que contenía un horario, el cual debían cumplir.- No piensen en el campamento como un lugar para comer y jugar, a partir de ahora, es mejor que comiencen a cambiar esa mentalidad- todo el mundo suspiro, pero Kyung Soo continuo- Bien, bien, bien, a partir de ahora tienen un tiempo de descanso, los espero en 2 horas en la cancha de tenis, y espero que tomen muy en serio esto del campamento, ok.

\- -Si…- Dijeron todos a coro-

\- -Me parece bien, entonces eso es todo.- Todos empezaron a levantarse, incluyendo a Zhi Xiu quien no sabía a donde dirigirse después, pero por lógica debía seguir a las chicas, estaba por salir cuando alguien dijo:

\- -Ah Ha Ni, ven por favor.- Zhi Xiu volteo y vio que era el chico que estaba hablando antes o sea el entrenador.

\- -Si…- Dijo-

\- -No tienes que unirte al entrenamiento de esta tarde.- Zhi Xiu pensó que quizás ese chico era un ángel, no tendría que estar en el entrenamiento era genial para ella, pero como se supone que tenía que fingir ser Ha Ni, fingió sorpresa y pregunto:

\- -Qué? Por qué no?

\- -Eres responsable de la cena durante todo el campamento.- "Eh, cena" pensó Zhi Xiu, no es que no pudiera hacerlo, pero es que cocinar tampoco era algo que le gustara hacer tan seguido.

\- -Eh cena, yo sola?…- Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -Si, llegaste tarde hoy, así que tómalo como un castigo, harás la cena de hoy y la de mañana.- Dijo Kyung Soo., Zhi Xiu pensó que ya no era el ángel que creía que era, y lo que se había convertido en malo se volvió algo malísimo, no solo cocinaría hoy, sino que incluso al día siguiente.

\- -Además velo del lado positivo, no tendrás que entrenar duro.- Dijo Kyung Soo, "Positivo" pensó Zhi Xiu, prefería entrenar que a cocinar, ese si sería realmente el lado positivo.

\- -Espera, ¿Qué pasa con el partido del ultimo día?- Dijo la voz de un chico, Zhi Xiu volteo y vio que se trataba de Baek Seung Jo acompañado de alguien más, una chica por lo que supuso se trataba de la chica de la cual hablaba Ha Ni y que siempre estaba con Baek Seung Jo.

\- -Que pasa con eso? Por supuesto que tendremos el juego, es lo prometido- Dijo Kyung Soo

\- -Pero entonces.. ¿Cómo puedes dejar que ella se encargue de la cena?- Dijo Baek Seung Jo, ya que contaba con dos razones para no dejar que Ha Ni se encargara de la cena, cualquiera de ellas era suficiente, una por que todos sufrirían problemas estomacales y dos porque no entrenaría lo que podría afectar el juego del cual tenía previsto ganar.

\- -Es cierto- Dijo esta vez, Zhi Xiu, y tres cabezas voltearon hacia ella- De cualquier manera tu dijiste que era un castigo por haber llegado tarde? No es cierto?

\- -Si…. Dijo Kyung Soo, que ya para ese momento pensó que "Ha Ni" estaba rara.

\- -Así que no solo yo viene tarde, porque el, vino más tarde que yo- Dijo Zhi Xiu señalando a Seung Jo, este pensó exactamente lo mismo que Kyung Soo, que "Ha Ni" estaba rara, más aun cuando se refiero a su persona como "El", ella nunca lo ha llamado así siempre dice Baek Seung Jo o Seung Jo pero jamás así, además esa forma de hablar no era la usual hablaba decidida, con confianza, es como si la hubieran cambiado.

\- -Pero tú sabes que Baek Seung Jo es un miembro especial…- Dijo Yoon Hae Ra

\- -Miembro especial…. – Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -Es cierto, así que no hay más protestas ya - Dijo Kyung Soo.-

\- -Y eso qué? – Dijo Zhi Xiu de manera molesta, ya que realmente le enojaba eso de hacer diferencias- Puede que se trate de un miembro especial, pero de cualquier forma es miembro del Club o no? Por lo tanto deben aplicarse las reglas por igual, - Esta vez no solo Seung Jo quedo anonadado, si no las dos personas presentes aparte de Zhi Xiu, Ha Ni realmente no podía haber dicho eso, pero de cualquiera manera si se trataba de ella, o al menos eso es lo que ellos creen.

\- -Si lo que quieres es que Seung Jo te ayude a hacer la cena, olvídalo.- Dijo Hae Ra, en tono superior, Zhi Xiu estaba más que molesta como se atrevía si quiera a pensar en eso, no tenía las más mínimas intenciones de estar con él.

\- - Tiene razón- Dijo Seung Jo, las tres personas voltearon hacia él y continuo- Puede que sea un miembro especial, pero reglas son reglas, así que hare la cena junto a Ha Ni.- Dijo Finalmente, Hae Ra estaba enojada, como era posible que "Ha Ni" convenciera a Seung Jo de cocinar junto a ella, pero lo peor de todo es que lo que consiguió de una manera inusual, Ha Ni lo hubiera pedido, pero esa era la cuestión se trataba de Ha Ni pero no lo pidió, empleo un método, y eso era lo que más le enojaba a Hae Ra.

\- -Nos vemos en una hora en la cocina, y después de eso entrenaremos.- Dijo finalmente Seung Jo antes de retirarse, junto a Kyung Soo, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

Zhi Xiu por otra parte pensó que las cosas no salieron como ella quería, la cuestión era que Baek Seung Jo cocinara, y no que ambos cocinaran, pero ni modo ahora así habían salido las cosas, y lo peor de todo que había pensado que se había salvado del entrenamiento, pero no, todo paso de lo peor a ser lo peor de lo peor, no se salvó de ninguna de las dos cosas, estaba por retirarse cuando Hae Ra aplaudió, y dijo:

\- - Wow, te felicito-

\- -Qué?- Dijo desconcertada Zhi Xiu

\- -Porque conseguiste hacer la cena junto a Seung Jo.- Dijo Hae Ra, molesta obviamente.

\- -Oye, esa no fue mi….. – Fue interrumpida por Hae Ra que dijo:

\- -Tal vez ya estas enterada de que me gusta Seung Jo, así que tengo que decirte que le diré mis sentimientos a Seung Jo, estas bien con eso?- Zhi Xiu estaba sorprendida, la chica era directa, ella diría que no le importa para nada y pues era cierto, pero la cuestión era que a quien le decía era Ha Ni, así que pensó en las posibles respuestas de Ha Ni, pero es que la verdad no se le venía absolutamente nada a la cabeza, así que, actuó a como ella lo haría.

\- -Te podría decir que estoy bien o mal, cualquiera de ambos casos, pero aun así se lo dirás. Así que, por qué pides mi opinión?- Dijo en tono igual o más superior que Hae Ra. Hae Ra rio sarcásticamente y dijo en tono de superioridad:

\- -Así es, me siento como si le estoy arrancando un dulce a un niño.- Zhi Xiu esta vez fue quien rio sarcásticamente y dijo:

\- Con lo que acaba de pasar pues no estoy segura… ya que conseguí cocinar…. – Dijo juntando ambas manos, y colocándolas debajo, cerca de uno de sus cachetes y con una mirada soñadora, pero con un doble sentido, el de burla, continuo- Junto a Seung Jo- Suspiro e inmediatamente bajos sus manos y sus ojos cambiaron de expresar dulzura a uno intimidante…- en todo caso…. Cuidado… el dulce- Dijo viéndola de abajo hacia arriba- te podría dar problemas estomacales- Dicho esto salió del salón, dejando a una muy enojada, pero sobre todo sorprendida Hae Ra.

Oh Ha Ni aun no salía de su asombro seguía allí, en el mismo lugar, siendo abrazada por un chico que no conocía, pero que tenía que fingir que si conocía, y además de que no había parado de sollozar, pero aun así no sabía tampoco el motivo del por qué el chico estaba así, entonces trago saliva y decidió hablar ella:

\- -¿Que….. es lo que ….. ocurre?- Pregunto insegura, esperando la respuesta del chico, la cual no llego, este solo se limitó a aferrarse más a ella, Ha Ni no insistió más así que dejo que el chico llorara tranquilamente, pasaron al menos 2 minutos cuando el, hablo:

\- -Zhi Xiu, lo siento no debí venir pero- Dijo el chico un poco más tranquilo, pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos- Tenia que desahogarme… no había llorado…. Tengo que ser fuerte… por mi hermana…- Ha Ni estaba más que anonadada no sabía a qué se refería el chico, así que decidió preguntarle

\- -Paso algo malo?- el chico la vio con desconcierto, él pensó que como era posible que ella no se hubiera enterado.

\- - Es que no lo sabes?-

\- -Que cosa..- Pregunto intrigada

\- -Mi mama, ella está muy enferma y…- Dijo con nuevas lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir- ha empeorado…- Ha Ni se sorprendió y obviamente se apiado del chico, pues ha estado llorando porque su mama está enferma, y pues a juzgar a como el chico se encontraba era muy grave.

\- -Lo siento mucho…- Dijo Ha Ni con tristeza obviamente, ya que claramente podía imaginar que sentía el chico- Pero veras que mejorara-

\- -Gracias, no sabes cómo me conforta saber que puedo seguir contando contigo a pesar de todo…- Dijo el chico, Ha Ni no sabía a qué se refería cuando decía "a pesar de todo", pero era obviamente claro que era entre él y Zhi Xiu,

\- -Puedes esperar un momento acá?- El chico desconcertado asintió, y Ha Ni inmediatamente a como pudo y cojeando aun, se dirigió a la habitación de Zhi Xiu, donde el chico no podría oírla, y marco el número de Zhi Xiu.

Zhi Xiu se encontraba en algún lugar de la Universidad Parang dejando sus cosas en un lugar que compartiría con varias chicas, desempacaba las cosas que Ha Ni había metido en la maleta hasta que llego a una pequeña bolsa que contenía artículos personales de Ha Ni, "Artículos Personales" pensó, y de pronto y una idea en su cabeza surgió e inmediatamente abrió la bolsa y saco lo que realmente le interesaba, y que podía sacarla de una duda, pero si esa duda llegaba a confirmarla, surgirían muchas más, por eso entre más rápido aclarar la principal duda, ya lo otro tendría que salir, eso es lo que había estado pensando ultimadamente, y que aún seguía pensando hasta que su teléfono sonó y la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- - Hola- Dijo

\- - Zhi Xiu- Dijo Ha Ni, Zhi Xiu inmediatamente vio a todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie la estuviera escuchando y dijo:

\- -Ha Ni. Que pasa?- Pregunto

\- -No lo sé, vino un chico a tu casa… - Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Un chico?- Dijo Zhi Xiu desconcertada, la verdad no tenía amigos, solo a personas que consideraba compañeros, pero todos son de la universidad, y ellos nunca habían ido a su casa, porque hasta cuando se trataba de trabajos o los hacían en la universidad o en alguna otra casa pero donde ella, jamás.

\- -Si, un chico y obviamente él pensó que yo era tú- Zhi Xiu rio, así que no era la única, que se hizo pasar por la otra.

\- -Y además… - Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Además?- Dijo Zhi Xiu instándola a terminar.

\- -Estaba llorando, y dijo que fue porque su mama está muy enferma- Inmediatamente Zhi Xiu cambio su expresión, y a su mente vino la imagen de la única persona que podría haber llegado a su casa llorando por su mama, y pronuncio su nombre:

\- -Ji Sang-

\- -Eh?- Dijo Ha Ni desconcertada ya que no alcanzo a oír debido a que lo dijo bajo.

\- -Dices que su mama está enferma?- Pregunto Zhi Xiu aun sorprendida ya que no solo se entera de que Ji Sang está en Corea, si no que la enfermedad de su mama ha empeorado.

\- -Si…- Dijo Ha Ni, abriendo un poco la puerta para cerciorarse de que el chico no se acercara y la escuchara.

\- -Oh por dios- Dijo Zhi Xiu- Necesito ir a casa…

\- -Eh? No puedes estas en el campamento… Además Kyung Soo no te dejara salir- Dijo Ha Ni lo más rápidamente posible después de sorprenderse.

\- -Pero es que…..- Zhi Xiu no podía articular ni una palabra más, seguía aun sorprendida…

\- -Qué?- Pregunto Ha Ni desde la otra línea, pero no había respuesta- Oye que- No pude terminar de formular la frase porque un golpe en la puerta la distrajo.

\- -Zhi Xiu, estas bien? – "Es el chico" pensó Ha Ni, que hacia allí, se supone que tenía que esperarla en la sala, pero se atrevió a ir a buscarla hasta la habitación. Zhi Xiu logro escuchar al otro lado la voz del chico que inmediatamente reconoció y pregunto:

\- -Es el, cierto? Háblame después.- Dijo Zhi Xiu más como una orden que como una petición..

\- -Eh… ah sí…- Trato de recomponerse Ha Ni, y el chico que obviamente aun no obtenía respuesta vuelve a tocar la puerta y dice:

\- -Zhi Xiu, pasa algo?

\- -Eh?- Que diría- Este, si estoy bien….- "Diablos" pensó no sabía cómo se llamaba, porque a pesar de que Zhi Xiu lo dijo no alcanzo a escuchar bien, así que no podría decir su nombre, así que hizo lo mejor que se le vino a la mente- estoy bien Sunbae.

"Sunbae" pensó y rio al mismo tiempo el chico detrás de la puerta, jamás lo había llamado así y se le hizo extraño.

\- -Puedo pasar

\- -Ah…..- Ha Ni no sabía que responder pero pensó que si el chico pedía entrar era porque quizás ya había estado antes allí con Zhi Xiu- Si- Finalmente dijo, el chico que inmediatamente después de haber escuchado la afirmativa abrió la puerta y entro.

\- -Wow, este lugar no ha cambiado en nada- Dijo observando toda la habitación.- Ha Ni por otro lado pensaba que no tenía otra opción que hacerse pasar por Zhi Xiu aún más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

\- -Eh, pues si no me gustan muchos los cambios.- El chico la vio desconcertado, rio y dijo:

\- -En serio, pues yo pensé que querías cambiar todo de ti- "Primera metida de pata" pensó inmediatamente Ha Ni, así que inmediatamente quiso retractarse, pero de una forma más relajada así como lo hace Zhi Xiu y no como ella lo haría

\- -Todo? Eso es demasiado, no lo crees?- "Wow, eso sí me salió como Zhi Xiu" pensó Ha Ni. El chico rio y dijo

\- -Sigues siendo la misma, nunca cambiaras- Ha Ni solo pudo reír al comentario que él dijo, pues luego de haberlo dicho le dio una sonrisa, que aunque a pesar de haber llorado hace un momento aun podía sonreír.

\- -Po cierto que te paso? Por qué hace poco note que cojeas?

\- -Ah… si pues… este me caí y me torcí el tobillo- Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Ya veo, pero ya estás bien no necesitas nada.- Pregunto preocupado el chico.

\- -Pues dolor nada más..- Respondió.

\- -Y no has tomado nada para eso?

\- -Pues aun no…

\- -Como de que no?- la interrumpió el chico- Voy a ver si tienes en el kit- e inmediatamente el chico salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño en busca de analgésicos para aliviar el dolor, cuando finalmente los encontró los tomo y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y regreso a la habitación donde Ha Ni lo esperaba, cuando finalmente llego se la ofreció- Toma, es increíble que no la hallas tomado desde hace rato-

\- -Lo siento, lo olvide por completo- Dijo Ha Ni

\- Eso es lo raro- Dijo el chico, ganándose una mirada confusa de Ha Ni, y que inmediatamente el chico entendió, así que dijo- Que lo hallas olvidado, siempre haces todo e incluso muchas veces con anticipación

\- Así…- Dijo Ha Ni, el chico asintió y dijo:

\- Y cuéntame….- El chico no pudo seguir por que el timbre de la puerta sonó, sorprendiéndolo a ambos pero más a Ha Ni que inmediatamente se tensó alguien más venia, con quien más tendría que fingir.

\- El timbre- Dijo el chico,- Quieres que abra?-Pregunto-

-Eh…. A no!- Negó inmediatamente Ha Ni- Si quieres vamos los dos- Dijo, el chico asintió y salieron de la habitación obviamente el chico le pidió a Ha Ni que se apoyara en el por lo del pie, cuando finalmente abrieron la puerta revelo a un señor de tal vez 50 años o más acompañada de una mujer de quizás su misma edad o un poco menos, Ha Ni los veía confundidos queriendo saber quiénes eran cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza "Los padres de Zhi Xiu" e inmediatamente se tensó.

\- Y bien no nos invitas a pasar hija?- Dijo el señor resaltando el "Hija"- Ha Ni para ese momento se tensó aún más, ya estaba confirmado que eran los papas de Zhi Xiu, pero que hacían allí, según sabia no vivía con ellos y la relación no era tan buena.

\- Señor Lee, Señora Lee, buenas tardes es un gusto volverles a ver, pasen- Dijo el chico, el señor inmediatamente volvió al chico igual que la señora y el señor dijo:

\- Gracias, Ah, Park Ji Sang, que gusto volver a verte.-Reconociendolo hasta ahora

\- Lo mismo digo, cualdo volvisteviste?- Pregunto la mujer

-Hace muy poco- Dijo el chico, y asi Ha Ni finalmente se dio cuenta como se llamaba el chico Park Ji Sang, e inmediatamente todos pasaron a sentarse en la sala.

"Que había sido eso de antes" pensó Seung Jo, que ya para ese momento se dirigía para la cocina, era extraño para él, eso que había pasado con Ha Ni, jamás se había portado de esa manera, además no era solo eso, es como si todo había cambiado en Ha Ni…

\- -Oye, Seung Jo- fue Hae Ra quien le hablaba, y eso lo distrajo de sus pensamientos

\- -Si?- Respondió

\- -Extraño verdad?- pregunto

\- -Si es extraño, no parecía ser Ha Ni- Dijo Seung Jo,

\- -Concuerdo contigo- Dijo Hae Ra- Pero… realmente cocinaras junto a ella?-

\- -Sabes la respuesta- Dijo Seung Jo-

\- Ya lo sé, pero quería ver que me decías…. Pero en fin- Dijo Hae Ra- Suerte, voy a entrenar- Dijo despidiéndose

En una hermosa y preciosa mañana en algún lugar de Alemania, una señora ya anciana pero aún con la fuerza de un roble, disfrutaba de su desayuno y la resplendente vista que tenía desde la terraza en su lujosa casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad de Berlín, y que sentada en la mesa disfrutaba ya del café, y mientras leía el periódico una joven mujer se le acerca haciendo una reverencia.

\- -Ya confirmaste?- Fueron las palabras de la anciana

\- -Sí, señora- La anciana al escuchar esas palabras baja el periódico y dice:

\- -Pronto regresaremos, así que prepara las cosas-

-Si señora- Dicho esto la joven mujer hace de nuevo una reverencia y se retira.

Espero halla sido de su agrado, y como siempre los invito a que me dejen un Reviews para que me dejen su opinion y decirme que les gusto y que no, sugerencias son bienvenidas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Aca esta el nuevo capitulo espero y lo disfruten, agradezco sus Reviews y me alegro de que realmente les este gustando mi historia,

Ha Ni se encontraba aun sorprendidísima en sala de la casa de Zhi Xiu, estaba sentada junto a Ji Sang, el amigo de Zhi Xiu y frente a ellos, sus padres o mejor dicho los de Zhi Xiu, pero que para ese momento eran los de ella, así como para ellos, ella era su hija, Ha Ni estaba totalmente nerviosa, estaba metida en un gran problema, quizás la idea de intercambiar y fingir ser una la otra, después de todo, no fue buena, es lo que ya para ese momento creía, ya que no solamente llega este chico que al principio resulto todo raro para ella, si no para terminar de rematar llegan los padres de Zhi Xiu, tal vez el chico no se dio cuenta de que era otra persona por que quizás era solo un conocido o quizás no, ya que la trataba con tal confianza, pero sus padres, sus padres ya eran otra cosa y puede que no llevaran buena relación, tal como le dijo Zhi Xiu, pero después de todo se trataba de ellos, y como iba a ser posible que pudiera fingir ser su hija frente a ellos, o quizás si puede pero la cuestión es que si ellos se lo creen, ya que ellos fueron quienes la vieron crecer y que de seguro conocen muy bien a su hija.

Obviamente sus padres no pasaron desapercibidos el ver a su "Hija" todo nerviosa y sin hablar, ya que ella es bien decidida y no le gusta andar con rodeos, y más aún su papa, él sabe perfectamente que ella jamás se queda callada y siempre aligera las cosas.

\- - Y cuéntame… ¿Cómo has estado?- Decidió hablar su "mama", obviamente Ha Ni aun nerviosa intento hablar lo mejor posible sin parecer que lo estuviera.

\- .Pues…. Bien… -Dijo y continuo..- Y ustedes como han estado?- Pregunto tratando de relajarse.

\- -Bien, hemos estado bien. Verdad cariño?- Dijo refiriéndose a su esposo el cual solo asintió, Ha Ni observo al señor que hasta el momento no había vuelto a decir nada, pero en el poco tiempo que tenía allí, se pudo dar cuenta que ese señor con tan siquiera su mirada puede ser intimidante y ella obviamente asustada, Ji Sang no dejo de notarlo él cual se sentía incómodo el estar allí así que pensó en retirarse pero no podría dejar a "Zhi Xiu" así, sabiendo aún más historia de ella con sus padres.

\- -No interrumpimos verdad?- Dijo esta vez su "padre", Ha Ni se asustó un poco, ese tono era una mezcla entre burla y amenaza o algo parecido porque hasta el momento no podría describirlo exactamente, ahora tal vez comprendía un poco a Zhi Xiu.

\- -Zhi Xiu- Dijo su "madre" sacándola de sus pensamientos-Estas Bien?- Pregunto.

\- -Eh si claro….. Y pues no interrumpes nada…..- Suspiro y se calmó- Verdad Ji Sang?- Dijo refiriéndose al chico,

\- -Si por supuesto, pero me parece que yo soy el que estoy interrumpiendo el encuentro familiar?- Dijo Ji Sang

\- -No, claro que no, siempre te hemos considerado parte de la familia, así que no interrumpes nada verdad Zhi Xiu?- Dijo Choon Dong en el mismo tono que el anterior, Ha Ni aunque sorprendida pero no como antes dijo:

\- -Claro… Así es.- El chico vio a Ha Ni y le sonrió e inmediatamente ella correspondió, Ha Ni lo estudio aún más y comprobó que el chico era realmente apuesto y su sonrisa era confortante que la hizo relajarse y mucho. Hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta y voltearon a ver, pues había sido su "papa" quien lo hizo, y se levantó y dijo:

\- -Estaremos en corea por un tiempo, así que ya sabes cómo encontrarnos-

\- -Que ya nos vamos?- Pregunto sorprendida Joo Mi.

\- -Si- Dijo- Además hay asuntos que tengo que resolver pronto, pero hay otro de lo que quiero que te hagas cargo Zhi Xiu- Ha Ni ya no estaba asustada, estaba aterrada, tendría que volver a verlos y no solo eso, el señor quería que se hiciera cargo de asuntos pero de que asuntos podrían tratarse,

\- -Qué? Pero cuando?- Pregunto Ha Ni

\- -Entre más pronto posible, - Medito- Quizás el lunes- Dijo finalmente el señor, Ha Ni suspiro ya que para ese día ya no sería más Zhi Xiu, si no Ha Ni nuevamente, debería sentirse aliviada sí, pero no, no lo estaba por alguna extraña sensación que la invadía y era el de compasión, compasión por Zhi Xiu, que aún no sabía que sus padres habían regresado de viaje y que eso no es todo si no que también fueron a verla, y en ese lapso de tiempo pudo comprobar que tratar con el padre de Zhi Xiu podría llegar a ser algo complicado, así que muchas cosas le deparaban a Zhi Xiu.

\- -Bueno nos vamos-

\- Nos vemos hija mía- Dijo Joo Mi e inmediatamente abrazo a "Zhi Xiu", el señor solo la vio y se retiró, y después la señora, Ji Sang los acompaño hasta la puerta así que no vio a Ha Ni cuando suspiro y cayó al sofá, cuando finalmente regreso el chico se le acerco y se le quedo viendo, pero Ha Ni estaba pensativa tanto, que no noto que el chico se acercó.

\- Zhi Xiu- Ha Ni se sobresaltó y dijo:

\- Que pasa?

\- Creo que se ha hecho algo tarde y lo mejor, será irme- Ha Ni asintió, obviamente no quería correrlo pero tampoco quería terminar cometiendo una imprudencia y meter en problemas a Zhi Xiu.

\- Bueno me voy entonces- Se acercó y la abrazo, aunque raro al principio pero Ha Ni correspondió al abrazo, se separaron y dijo:

\- Adiós-

\- Adiós- Finalizo Ha Ni, dicho esto Ji Sang se fue dirigiéndose a la salida y dejando a Ha Ni sola.

Zhi Xiu se encontraba en la cocina con Baek Seung Jo, y ya habían estado cocinando e incluso llevaban varios de los platos hechos, pero aún faltaban, y pues ella distraída por lo que Ha Ni le había dicho por teléfono tanto, que Seung Jo tuvo que guiarla varias veces.

\- -Ey… te dije que terminaras de hacer la ensalada- La interrumpió de sus pensamientos Baek Seung Jo.

\- -Eh… Ah si ya voy….- Dijo terminando de cortar algo de repollo.

Baek Seung Jo por otra parte se preguntaba el de porque esa actitud de antes, aunque al principio le preocupo ahora lo había dejado en el olvido, Ha Ni volvió a hacer la misma de antes, la distraída y la que tenía que regañar por todo, sí que le gustaba hacerlo, y mientras pensaba sin querer sonrió.

Cuando finamente terminaron llamaron a todos a la mesa para que comieran, obvio todos sorprendidos de la comida enfrente de ellos que no faltaron los elogios, aunque había una muy molesta que era Hae Ra, y otra que solo quería sentarse a devorarla y era nada más y nada menos que Zhi Xiu, cuando estaba de esa manera pensativa y algo nerviosa todo lo que hacía era comer y como era uno de esos casos, decidió sentarse rápidamente antes que todos.

\- -Wow que rica ensalada,

\- -Wow esto esta increíble.

\- -Sabe muy bien.

Eran parte de los elogios que hacían los chicos acerca de la comida y aunque la mayoría de los platos los había hecho Baek Seung Jo lo que elogiaban mas era esa ensalada que había hecho Zhi Xiu pues Seung Jo le pidió que hiciera una simple ensalada que quizás eso sí podría hacer, pero Zhi Xiu termino haciendo muchas cosas que al principio Seung Jo no entendió pero al final lo que resulto fue esa ensalada que se veía rara pero muy elegante y que después de todo también muy rica, pero eso no era todo también hizo unos bocadillos que obviamente a todos le gustaron, enojado se levanta y dice:

\- -Ha Ni vamos a practicar- Todos voltean a verlo sorprendidos y obviamente Zhi Xiu que estaba tan pensativa y comiendo que al escuchar la voz de Seung Jo se sobresaltó teniendo la boca llena de comida- Vamos- Dijo nuevamente, Zhi Xiu trato de tragar rápidamente pero no pudo así que hablo con boca llena:

\- -Qué? Estamos comiendo, podemos practicar después-

\- -Es ahora- Dijo Seung Jo en tono autoritario y dirigiéndose a ella, obviamente todos observándolos ya que dejaron de comer para ver como resultaba todo, Zhi Xiu obviamente molesta por que como era posible que le hablara así y que no respetara la hora de la comida y más aún que ella estaba disfrutando de la cena, trago la comida que aún tenía en la boca y dijo:

\- -No, después- Dijo Zhi Xiu en tono amenazante, pero Seung Jo la tomo de la mano jalándola para que se levantara y lo logro, y dijo:

\- -Entre más rápido terminemos, será lo mejor- Zhi Xiu estaba más que molesta trato de quitarse la mano de Seung Jo que la sujetaba pero fue en vano obviamente él era más fuerte,

\- -Tranquilos chicos….. Calma- Dijo Kyung Soo-

\- -Estamos calmados- Dijo Baek Seung Jo- Vamos- Dijo jalándola hacia él y sacándola del lugar a uno de los pasillos, en ese momento Zhi Xiu no dijo nada porque ya sabía qué haría, cuando finalmente estaban donde Seung Jo quería, la soltó y dijo:

\- -Cámbiate y nos vemos en diez minutos en la cancha- Dijo en tono autoritario y alejándose.

\- -No, no lo hare- Dijo Zhi Xiu, inmediatamente Seung Jo volteo sorprendido obviamente, y le dijo:

\- -Que dijiste?-

\- Escuchaste bien no lo hare, te dije que después de que comiéramos podríamos practicar, pero ahora ni eso, me sacaste a la fuerza del comedor solo porque tú ya querías practicar, así que no quiero cumplir tu capricho- Baek Seung Jo estaba totalmente anonadado quien era la persona enfrente de él, definitivamente no podría ser Ha Ni, pero la cuestión era esa, era Ha Ni o bueno eso lo que al menos lo que él cree y los demás en el campamento también.

-Ahora, si me disculpas- continuo Zhi Xiu- Iré a terminar de cenar- Dicho esto se alejó dirigiéndose al comedor y dejando aun sorprendido Seung Jo, cuando llego al comedor se ganó varias miradas interrogantes o mejor dicho de todos en el comedor ya que obviamente todos creían que ira a practicar pero no, había regresado a terminar de cenar y de un humor nada bueno por eso nadie quiso decir nada, y peor aún que Seung Jo también regreso y entro lanzándole miradas de odio a "Ha Ni" y obviamente ella devolviéndolas, así que el ambiente era realmente tenso.

Ha Ni no supo ni en qué momento se quedó dormida, ahora ya había amanecido y los rayos del sol penetraban el cuarto en donde se encontraba acostada, obviamente despertó con mucha hambre, así que decidió levantarse a ver que hallaba de comer, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que ya caminaba mejor y aunque no estaba recuperada del todo ya no tenía el mismo dolor de antes, mientras hacia el recorrido a la cocina se acordó de los sucesos anteriores y se acordó de que había quedado de llamar a Zhi Xiu así que antes de todo decidió llamarla, busco su teléfono y marco el número, al sonar el tercer tono Zhi Xiu contesto:

\- -Hola-

\- -Zhi Xiu- Dijo Ha Ni- Que tal?- Inmediatamente Zhi Xiu Volteo a todos los lados para que nadie la viera y dijo:

\- -Ah Ha Ni… Bien.. qué pasa?- Pregunto

\- -A pues….- Dijo Ha Ni, ya que no sabía si decirle lo de sus papas por teléfono.

\- -Qué?- Dijo Zhi Xiu-

\- -Es que tus papas- Dijo Ha Ni, inmediatamente Zhi Xiu se tensó, si Ha Ni los había mencionado no había duda alguna, ellos habían llegado a su casa, ya se lo esperaba sí, pero no creía que fuera tan pronto.

\- -Fueron a mi casa verdad?- Dijo Zhi Xiu, Ha Ni se sorprendió y dijo:

\- -Como lo sabes?

\- -Porque mi nana me había dicho que ya estaban en corea y además si tú los mencionas que más podría ser- Dijo Zhi Xiu,

\- -Pues sí y no sabes…

\- -Necesito regresar a casa- Dijo cortando a Ha Ni

\- -Eh?- Dijo Ha Ni confusa.

\- -Lo siento pero creo que ya amaneciste mejor, además ya te diste cuenta lo que es tratar con ellos, y si no me equivoco te dijo que quiere que me haga cargo de algo,- Ha Ni solo se limitó a decir que si- Pues por favor necesito que vengas y cambiemos, para así poder solucionar mis problemas.

\- -Pero… – Dijo Ha Ni- Lo del juego…

\- -Tú, solo ven yo te explico acá, nos vemos en el café que queda cerca de la universidad- Dijo Finalmente Zhi Xiu antes de cortar.

Ha Ni no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que Zhi Xiu dijo, porque aparte de que realmente no podría jugar el juego le inquietaba lo que podría pasarle a Zhi Xiu con sus padres, y pues había sido poco, realmente muy poco desde que se conocieron pero la quería como si fuese una hermana, Pero si ella eso era lo que quería quizás era lo mejor, decidió tomar un baño para relajarse y sí que ayudo, finalmente salió y decidió tomar prestado algo de ropa de Zhi Xiu, ya que solo tenía la ropa que se quitó, abrió el closet y se sorprendió la ropa que había era muy linda aparte de que se notaba que era de marca pero, tomo algo simple un jeans color negro con una camisa blanca bastante sencilla pero linda y unos zapatos negros bajos, tomo uno de los bolsos de Zhi Xiu del cual también tomaría prestado, arreglo su pelo y se hizo una cola alta y salió para encontrarse con Zhi Xiu, pero no sin antes comer algo rápido.

Zhi Xiu esperaba a Ha Ni en café no llevaba nada de regreso, pues tendría que dejarle todo a Ha Ni, lo único que llevaba era solamente una pequeña bolsa y la pequeña cartera donde llevaba su dinero, y documentos personales, ya eran las 7 de la mañana y se suponía que ya para ese momento todos debían estar en la cancha practicando tenis, pero ella en cambio se las ingenió para escapar, miraba ansiosamente la entrada ya que en cualquier momento Ha Ni cruzaría la puerta y no se equivocó ya estaba llegando, Ha Ni sonríe al igual que Zhi Xiu e inmediatamente se le acerca y le dice:

\- -Hola… Como te ha ido?. – Dijo Ha Ni, y pues Zhi Xiu ya sabía a qué refería o más bien a quien es que se refería.

\- -Realmente quieres que te cuente.- Dice Zhi Xiu suspirando, Ha Ni inmediatamente comprendió el gesto quizás ese era el mismo que ponía ella cuando pasaba algo con Seung Jo.

\- -Que hizo?- Pregunta Ha Ni, Zhi Xiu la vio, tomo aire y dijo:

\- -No entendió, ¿Cómo es que te puede gustar ese chico?.-

Ha Ni sabía que si le decía eso era porque obviamente había pasado por alguna humillación por parte de Seung Jo, pero hasta el momento nunca había tomado en serio la respuesta a esa pregunta ¿Por qué?, quizás no tenía ninguna respuesta al menos no por el momento, no sabía por qué, pero él le gustaba, él hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

Zhi Xiu no quiso decir más nada, dejo a Ha Ni en sus pensamientos hasta que recordó que tenía que irse al igual que lo que tenía que hacer Ha Ni.

\- -Me tengo que ir y tú tienes que regresar al campamento- Dijo Zhi Xiu, Ha Ni reacciono y dijo lo más rápido posible:

\- -Pero… necesito contarte… sobre tus pad…

\- -No te preocupes- La corto Zhi Xiu- Yo me encargo de ellos- Hizo una pausa- Pero….-

\- -Qué?- Pregunto Ha Ni, Zhi Xiu pensó en decirle lo que paso en el campamento pero quizás lo mejor era no decírselo, pero no por eso iba a dejar que ese tonto de Baek Seung Jo la tratara hasta como el momento lo había hecho ya antes con Ha Ni como según le conto ella, y que también ella misma experimento. Se le quedo viendo pensativa y dijo:

\- -Ha Ni no creo que necesite contarte que paso en campamento porque creo que ya tú te das una idea, pero- Ha Ni solo escuchaba mientras Zhi Xiu continuaba- Porque dejas que trate así a su antojo, él quiere que se haga todo cuando él dice y tu realmente no mereces eso, mereces algo mejor, tu amor puede ser unilateral como ya tú me habías dicho antes pero, eso no le da derecho a que te trate así-

\- -Zhi Xiu… Yo… - Ha Ni no podía articular más palabras, quizás debería defenderlo pero ¿Por qué? sabía que lo que decía Zhi Xiu era verdad, su amor era unilateral sí, pero no merecía que la tratara así, tendría que tener un poco de orgullo pero, ese era el problema sentía que ya no tenía más orgullo y que ya no podía ser más humillada de lo que ya había sido.

\- Solo pido que tengas un poco más de orgullo, si sigues así te dolerá aún más de lo que ya estas dolida- Dijo Zhi Xiu en forma de súplica, dicho esto se retiró dejando a una Ha Ni pensativa que estaba a punto de derramar una lagrima, pero recordó algo que Zhi Xiu le habia dicho anteriormente "Dejar de llorar por él, depende de ti" y quizás era cierto, decidió tragarse sus lágrimas y salir para la Universidad Parang.

Baek Seung Jo caminaba de un lado a otro con su raqueta en la mano en la cancha de tenis, estaba furioso? sí, pues no solamente por lo del percance de la noche anterior pues si no también por lo de ahora, ya que se suponía que Ha Ni tendría que estar en la cancha de tenis entrenando pero no, la chica no aparecía y eso lo tenía realmente enojado, nadie quería acercársele ni la propia Hae Ra, realmente Seung Jo no se le conocía, seguía recorriendo el lugar viendo la entrada para ver si aparecía y divisó a alguien a lo lejos y era nada más y nada menos que la persona que esperaba, Ha Ni, relajo su expresión y se dirigió hacia ella, Ha Ni lo vio y sonrió un poco, pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión ya que veía que Seung Jo estaba totalmente enojado y eso no era nada bueno, no para ella.

\- -Seung Jo yo…- Dijo Ha Ni tartamudeando, Seung Jo por otro lado la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un lugar apartado para poder hablar a solas pero Ha Ni se quejaba Seung Jo ponía mucha fuerza en su brazo, hasta que se detuvo e hizo que Ha Ni también se detuviera, pero aún no soltaba, suspiro y dijo:

\- -Por qué no llegabas aun a la cancha? Te he estado esperando incluso antes de la hora indicada.- Dijo con enojo obviamente, y aplicando más presión en el brazo, Ha Ni se quejaba y también estaba asustada que no sabía que responder, como era posible que la tratase así, puede que alguien llegue tarde a algún lugar y que también se le pidan explicaciones pero no en la forma en que las pedía, era demasiado cruel "Solo pido que tengas un poco más de orgullo, si sigues así te dolerá aún más de lo que ya estas dolida" recordó las palabras de Zhi Xiu, y dijo:

\- -Suéltame- Dijo en tono amenazante, Seung Jo de cierta manera se asustó pero sobre todo se sorprendió y casi al instante la soltó- No comprendo por qué tienes que ser así conmigo, no puede haber tan siquiera una vez que me pidas algo amablemente- Seung Jo solo se limitó a escucharla anonadado pues en realidad no sabía que responderle- Sabes estoy harta de esto, me voy.

"¿Qué?" se preguntó Seung Jo se iba, no podía permitirle que se fuera al menos no tan enojada como estaba, y menos por como la había tratado anoche. Porque siempre terminaba siendo así con ella, no lo sabe pero así es, así que decidió tomar una medida un tanto drástica algo que no decía regularmente y menos a Ha Ni o quizás tal vez no lo pensó y simplemente lo dijo porque se le zafo.

\- -Lo siento.- Ha Ni inmediatamente se detuvo y volvió a verlo con incredulidad aun procesaba las palabras que escucho "Lo siento" realmente había dicho eso, pues era muy raro viniendo de Seung Jo y más aún si era a ella quien se lo decía, aunque pensándolo bien era la primera vez que él se disculpaba con ella.

\- -Eh?- Dijo Ha Ni, Seung Jo se sorprendió igual o más que ella al escuchar las palabras que salieron de su boca, Ha Ni se merecía una disculpa y estaba claro para él, estaba enojado sí, pero enojándose no ganaría nada y tratarla como lo hacía menos, así que nuevamente repitió las palabras.

\- - Lo siento… tienes razón no tengo por qué tratarte así- Pauso y continuo- Siento la manera en la que te trate anoche y también por lo de hace un momento, pero- Suspiro- De verdad tenemos que entrenar para lo del juego, así que….- Dudo un poco por las palabras que estaba por decir- Por favor, vamos- Dicho esto Seung Jo se retiró, dejando a una anonadada Ha Ni que aun procesaba todo en su cabeza, pues no solo se disculpó también había usado la palabra "Por favor" realmente era extraño además ese "Por favor" sonó a suplica.

Baek Seung Jo esta aún más sorprendido que Ha Ni, anoche no pudo decir "Lo siento" quizás porque la persona en frente de él no se las merecía, o porque quizás no nació de él, hacerlo. Pero ahora sí, "¿Por qué?" Eso era lo que se pregunta, se trataba de la misma persona sí, pero Seung Jo noto ciertas diferencias en la forma en que hablo Ha Ni la noche anterior y la Ha Ni de ahora en la mañana, pues la Ha Ni de la noche anterior hablo con odio, y una mirada totalmente fría quizás igual o más a las de que él daba, pero, la Ha Ni que había hablado hace rato hablo con cierto dolor, y sus ojos lo mostraban, pero no había tal odio como los ojos que había visto la noche anterior, eran como si fueran dos personas completamente diferentes. "Pero que estoy pensando, es la misma persona, no puede haber otra" Se decía Seung Jo, decidió olvidarse de esas ideas y comenzar a entrenar junto a Ha Ni volteo a verla para cerciorarse de que venía pero venía a pasos lentos y además noto de que cojeaba, así que inmediatamente regreso donde ella y le dijo:

\- -Que paso? Estas bien?

\- -Ah… me torcí el tobillo… Dijo tranquilamente pero con cierto temor de que Seung Jo se enojara, pero para sorpresa de ella no.

\- -Ya veo, parece que no podremos tener el juego- Pauso- Además no veo por qué debes de seguir acá en el campamento.

\- -Eh?- Dijo Ha Ni, ni tiempo le dio de sorprenderse ya que Seung Jo la levanto con sus brazos para cargarla y llevarla a su espalda.

\- -Que haces?- Pregunto Ha Ni

\- -Ayudándote- Volteo y le hablo a Kyung Soo- Dejaremos el juego para otra ocasión, Ha Ni se lastimo- Dicho esto se retiró para dejar a Ha Ni al restaurante.

Oh Gi Dong se encontraba en el restaurante habían muy pocos clientes y decidió sentarse a hacer unas cuentas que tenía pendientes, y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en la propuesta que le había hecho la mama de Seung Jo de regresar a vivir a la casa de ellos, pero no podía permitir eso, su hija había sido lastimada allí y pues no le gustaba verla sufrir al él le dolía igual que lo que le dolía a ella, así que eso no podría soportarlo pero, siempre había ese pero, también veía que se le era incomodo adaptarse donde estaba ahora pues no le veía con ánimos de sonreír y además a leguas se le notaba que quería mucho a la señora Baek tanto, como una hija quería a su mama bueno aunque realmente era así, Ha Ni la consideraba su verdadera madre.

Un taxi paro en frente del restaurante y se trataba de Ha Ni, pero no venía sola la acompañaba Seung Jo que le ayudaba a bajar del taxi y caminar por que aun tenia dolido el pie y pues le costaba hacerlo, Oh Gi Dong se preocupó por su hija e inmediatamente llego a su encuentro.

\- -Que paso?- Pregunto preocupado Oh Gi Dong

\- -Se torció el tobillo- Contesto Seung Jo- Pero al parecer aun anda molestias por lo del accidente automovilístico- Explico Seung Jo

\- -Molestias?- Dijo Bong Joon Gu

\- -Si, ya que la torcedora fue en el mismo pie que estuvo enyesado, hay una máquina de ayuda si la usa por 6 semanas en ambas piernas, será útil- Dijo Seung Jo

\- -Máquina de ayuda? Oh, de acuerdo- Dijo Oh Gi Dong.

\- -Si, bueno me tengo que retirar- Dijo Seung Jo

\- -Eh? – Dijo Gi Dong- Tan pronto-

\- -Sí, tengo que irme- Dijo

\- Gracias por traer a Ha Ni- Dijo Oh Gi Dong, Seung Jo no dijo nada solo hizo una reverencia y se fue.

En una habitación bien iluminada por la luz del día que penetraba de las ventanas, un hombre revisaba un cajón, en donde había viejas fotos, fotos que le recordaban su juventud, el gran amor de su vida y sobre todo sus dos preciosas hijas, las que amaba tanto, pero que cruelmente el destino solo le permitió estar con una de ellas, pero no era suficiente para él, y puede que sonara egoísta pero él deseaba y desea aun tenerlas a ambas juntas, había contratado a todo tipo de detectives privados e incluso el mismo, para buscar a su gran amor pero sobre todo a su otra hija, una hija que esperaba poder tener pronto para poder abrazarla y sobre todo decirle que la amaba, para poder darle todo, todo lo que no ha podido darle debido a que no han estado juntos, y mientras el señor recordaba todos aquellos bellos momentos que vivió con la madre de ambas niñas, una lagrima salió de sus ojos. Todo el tiempo y sin que él se diera cuenta una silueta de mujer lo veía desde lejos, la mujer sabía por qué lloraba y a quién recordaba, se le acerca por detrás y lo abraza.

\- -Aun sigues recordando el pasado- Dijo Joo Mi su esposa, pauso esperando respuesta de él, la cual no llego ya que el hombre solo escuchaba, así que ella continuo- A tu gran amor, y a tu otra hija- finalizo Joo Mi, para unos puede que suene sarcasmo pero no, la mujer lo decía con tristeza evidente, en todos sus años de matrimonio ella llego a comprenderlo, ya que ella al igual que él, fue un matrimonio forzado, un matrimonio por conveniencia, por dinero.

\- -Si, un pasado que quisiera reescribir- Dijo Lee Choon Dong, limpiando el rastro donde la lagrima había caído, suspiro- Pero simplemente no puedo-

\- -Y los investigadores aun no dan razón de la otra niña?- Pregunto Joo Mi, Choon Dong suspiro y dijo:

\- No, todos dicen que es muy difícil y que me debo dar por vencido- el hombre rio en forma de burla- Escuchas bien? Que me dé por vencido, como si pudiera hacerlo, llevo años tratando de encontrarlas, y simplemente no puedo darme por vencido, eso jamás.- Finalizo Choon Dong, la mujer solo se limitó a escucharlo, pues se notaba que el hombre sufría y mucho, una herida que a pesar de que habían pasado más de 20 años aun recordaba el dolor que le provocaba como si fuera hecha apenas ayer.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Ha Ni había visto a Baek Seung Jo, ya que después del campamento la universidad tuvo una semana sin clases y ya era lunes, inicio de semana pero aún tenía en mente la última conversación que tuvo con él, había querido distraerse para no pensar en él, la única opción era con Zhi Xiu, estando con ella cambiaba o quizás quería aprender muchas cosas de ellas, tal vez fue por ella que le hablo así a Seung Jo, pero la última vez que la vio fue en el café, el mismo día que intercambiaron de nuevo, la intento llamar sí, pero no funciono ya que la mandaba directo al buzón, le había mandado miles de mensajes pero hasta la vez no había contestado ni uno solo.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el salón donde para ese momento Seung Jo tenia clases, quiso ver para cerciorarse de que había venido a la universidad, pero la sola idea era absurda por que no habría de venir a la universidad, estaba viendo por la ventana de la puerta y noto que estaban por salir, así que se escondió lo más rápido que pudo, ya que venía Seung Jo y Hae Ra los cuales hablaban de ver una película. "Una película" dijo Ha Ni, para ella ver una película sonaba a tener una cita, y eso no podría ser bueno, como podría tener Seung Jo una cita y con Hae Ra, todo ese tiempo y sin que lo supiera alguien había visto todo, la persona rio y se le acerca.

-¿Qué haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas?-Ha Ni se sobresaltó y volteo a ver a la persona quien le hablaba y se sorprendió de ver a la persona en frente de ella ya que, como era posible que estuviera allí y sobretodo que hacia allí.

Espero realmente que haya sido de agrado, si no les gusto no me odien, creo que tambien ya se dieron cuenta asi como en el capitulo anterior de que verdaderamente si son hermanas cierto, por cierto quien creen que sea la persona que llego? Bueno como siempre les invito a que me dejen un Reviews para que asi me digan que opinan y decirme que les gusto y que no del capitulo, tambien saben que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas. Por favor realmente diganme si no les gusta o no y exactamente que no o que si, me gustaria mucho que sean sinceros conmigo por favor :).

Se que no tengo dia para decirles que dia actualizare, pero voy a tratar de que sean los domingos.


	7. Chapter 7

H

Hola! Acá está el nuevo capítulo, desde luego me gusta, me encanta y me emociona saber de que les esté gustando la historia, espero y este capítulo les agrade.

\- -Ji Sang - Dijo Ha Ni tratando de recomponerse del asombro- ¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto nerviosamente, el chico rio y dijo:

\- -Yo soy quien debería preguntar eso- Dijo de forma relajada.

\- -Eh?- Dijo Ha Ni.

\- -¿Qué haces en esta universidad, no que estudias en la Universidad Tesang? – Pregunto el chico curiosamente, Ha Ni no sabía que responder obviamente el chico pensaba que era Zhi Xiu y pues era cierto Zhi Xiu estudiaba en la Universidad Tesang pero como hacerle entender al chico que ella no era Zhi Xiu si no Ha Ni, obviamente que diciéndoselo, pero el chico la tacharía de bromista ya que eran iguales, y la única manera de demostrarlo era estando las dos juntas, pero sola ella no podría. ¿Qué haría? Como saldría del rollo donde estaba metida.

\- -Qué pasa?- Dijo el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos, no podía articular palabra alguna solo podía verlo al igual que lo hacia él, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien al parecer un amigo de Ji Sang.

\- -Oye Ji Sang, entonces podremos ir?- Ji Sang quedo viéndolo pero al parecer donde le ofrecían salir no se le apetecía ir así que se acercó a Ha Ni y la atrajo hacia el con la mano y la rodeo con su brazo.

\- -No puedo tengo planes-Dijo, Ha Ni se quedó anonadada ese chico era igual o más impulsivo que Zhi Xiu.

\- -Planes?- Le pregunto el amigo

\- -Si, saldremos, cierto? - Dijo Ji Sang refiriéndose a Ha Ni, esta no supo ni que contestar si no que nada mas asentir con la cabeza.

\- -Ahora si nos disculpa- Dijo Ji Sang- Nos vamos- Dicho esto salió con Ha Ni que aun la tenía rodeaba con su brazo.

Ha Ni aún seguía sin poder articular ni una palabra, de repente este chico llegaba y la sacaba así por así de la universidad para salir quien sabe a dónde, quizás al cine era lo más fácil de adivinar, "Cine" pensó Ha Ni, tal vez esa era su oportunidad de espiar a Seung Jo y su cita, pero quizás no, pero quizás si ya que sintió que cambio un poco pensó Ha Ni por lo del acontecimiento anterior…

\- -Oe?- La saco de sus pensamientos Ji Sang.

\- -Eh?- Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Eso fue divertido- rio- Fue como en secundaria te acuerdas?- Pregunto Ji Sang, Ha Ni no sabía a lo que realmente se refería pero de cualquier manera asintió.

\- -Por cierto a dónde iremos?- Pregunto Ji Sang

\- -Ah? Es que en serio saldremos?- Pregunto Ha Ni rápidamente, Ji Sang la vio extrañamente y dijo:

\- -Claro que si- Noto una expresión de decepción en "Zhi Xiu", Suspiro - A poco quieres que quede como un mentiroso frente a mi amigo?- Pregunto,

\- -Claro que no- Dijo Ha Ni negando al igual que lo hacía con sus manos también.

\- -Entonces vamos, iremos en mi coche- Dijo Ji Sang revisando el estacionamiento para recordar a donde había dejado su coche- Allá esta, vamos-

\- -Pero donde iremos?- Pregunto un tanto preocupada

\- -Al cine, hay una película de acción que se ve súper buena y no podemos perdérnosla- Dijo Ofreciéndole la mano a Ha Ni para que lo acompañara. Ha Ni la acepto temerosa pero que de malo podría pasar, solo tendría que fingir ser Zhi Xiu por unas tres horas quizás y luego podría irse y así todo estaría bien, pero el problema para ella seria cometer una imprudencia y meter en problemas a Zhi Xiu pues ya había notado que ambos se conocen mucho quizás no del todo porque es completamente imposible conocer totalmente a una persona, pero se conocían lo suficientemente bien, y es allí donde estaban sus preocupaciones.

Baek Seung Jo estaba en el estacionamiento esperando a Hae Ra pues esta le pidió que la esperara allí ya que había recibido una llamada telefónica que tenía que atender y pues la esperaba en el estacionamiento ya que se irían en el coche de ella, la verdad no tenía ningún interés en particular de ir al cine y menos con Hae Ra pero ya era la tercera vez que se lo pedía y decirle que "No" como que ya no pudo hacerlo así que decidió aceptar además podría ser una oportunidad para así quitársela de encima de una vez por todas, estaba tranquilamente esperándola cuando vio llegar a Ha Ni al estacionamiento siendo abrazada por un tipo y se le hizo extraño ya que nunca había visto a Ha Ni con otro hombre aparte de Bong Joon Gu, presencio todo aunque de lejos pero vio todo, lo acontecido entre Ha Ni y aquel chico que no vio muy bien ya que estaba dándole la espalda, quizás era una de esos chicos con intereses extraños al igual que Bong Joon Gu pero de cualquier forma lo que realmente le hizo molestarse fue ver que el chico pedía la mano de Ha Ni, quien se creía aquel tipo? Se preguntaba Seung Jo, pero lo peor estaba por pasar ya que Ha Ni la acepto y sin vacilación alguna, al menos desde donde él estaba, eso fue lo que le pareció y eso sí que hizo hervirle la sangre y más aún cuando los vio irse juntos quien sabe a dónde con aquel chico.

\- -Bueno nos vamos?- Dijo Hae Ra que estaba llegando, pero vio que Seung Jo no le hizo caso ya que estaba viendo para otro lado- Oe?- Dijo finalmente, sacudiéndolo un poco para que le pusiera atención. Seung Jo se sorprendió ya que no había notado que Hae Ra había vuelto y además porque fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ser sacudido,

\- -Eh?- Dijo

\- -Ya nos podemos ir- Dijo Hae Ra sacando las llaves de su coche

\- -Si- Dijo Seung Jo- Yo conduzco.- Finalizo Seung Jo

\- -En serio- Sonrió Hae Ra, Seung Jo asintió- Toma- Dijo dándole las llaves a Seung Jo

Ha Ni estaba relajada o era lo que quería aparentar pero realmente estaba preocupada, no por el hecho de que iba con Ji Sang en un coche, si no el de que Seung Jo saldría con Hae Ra a ver una película, y eso la hacía ponerse celosa, aunque sabía que entre ella y Seung Jo no había nada aun así le molestaba, pero tal vez no era una cita después de todo, ya que ella estaba en la misma situación vería una película con alguien más pero eso no la hace tener una cita con el chico con el que iba y tal vez ese era el caso de Hae Ra y Seung Jo ero lo que ella pensaba o más bien lo quería creer.

\- -Estamos acá- Dijo Ji Sang aparcando el coche en el estacionamiento.- Zhi Xiu-.

\- -Eh?- Ha Ni dijo confundida, viendo a los lados solo para notar de que ya habían llegado al lugar- Ah si- dijo desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad- Vamos- Dijo finalmente, Ji Sang también salió y se dirigieron a la taquilla para comprar sus boletos para la película, llegaron al lugar para ser atendidos por una chica joven.

\- -En que puedo servirles?- Pregunto cortésmente la chica.

\- -Me puedes dar dos boletos para esa película- Dijo Ji Sang refiriéndose al cartel de la película de acción que le había mencionado antes a Ha Ni.

\- -Claro, permítame un segundo- Dijo la joven amablemente, Ji Sang saco su billetera para así poder pagarle a la chica, pero de pronto su teléfono celular sonó y pues podría ser importante.

\- -Zhi Xiu, ten mi billetera paga por favor- Dijo Ji Sang a Ha Ni entregándole la billetera y se retiró un poco de ella para así poder contestar el teléfono.

\- -Acá tiene señorita- Dijo la joven entregándole los dos boletos- Pagara en efectivo o tarjeta de crédito?- Pregunto la joven.

\- -Obvio que en efectivo, no creo que esta chica pueda si quiera usar una tarjeta de crédito o incluso tenerla- Dijo la voz de un chico detrás de ella, pero no era cualquier chico sabia a quien le pertenecía aquella voz sin si quiera voltear a ver, aquella voz que podría decirle las peores palabras, pero que también aquella voz podía decir la palabra "Lo siento", pero la forma en la que le había hablado había puro sarcasmo y ella lo sabía, así que decidió hacer de cuenta y caso que no escucho nada y dijo:

\- -En efectivo- Entregándole el dinero que había sacado de la billetera de Ji Sang, la joven tomo el dinero para pagarse, Seung Jo se sintió totalmente ignorado como podía ser eso posible como es que ella podía ignorarlo a él, siempre era el quien la ignoraba pero ahora había sucedido lo contrario, enojado? Si lo estaba, y Hae Ra no dejo de notarlo.

\- -Por cierto que haces acá?- Pregunto Hae Ra- Siguiéndonos- Finalizo

\- -Su cambio- Dijo la Joven entregándole el dinero del cambio a Ha Ni.

\- -Gracias- Dijo Ha Ni ignorando también a Hae Ra

\- -Y tu acompañante?- Pregunto Seung Jo.

\- -Acompañante?- Dijo sorprendida Hae Ra.

"Acompañante, que acompañante?" pensó Ha Ni hasta que una idea se le cruzo por su cabeza y su expresión cambio "Oh por Dios" se le había olvidado totalmente que Ji Sang estaba con ella, y lo peor es que si la encontraba con Seung Jo y con Hae Ra y ellos mencionaban su nombre todo se habría acabado, todo el pequeño show que había montado se vendría abajo, volteo a los lados para buscar a Ji Sang pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

\- -Se te perdió?-Dijo Seung Jo con el toque de burla como lo hacia siempre.

\- -Ah?- Dijo Ha Ni confusamente- No claro que no- finalizo.

\- -Listo Seung Jo, los tengo- Dijo Hae Ra mostrándole los boletos de la película que verían, a Seung Jo- Parece que tu cita salió huyendo- Dijo Hae Ra en tono de burla obviamente.

\- -Claro que no- Dijo Ji Sang acercándose a Ha Ni, y a los acompañantes con lo que se encontraba.

\- -Park Ji Sang?- Dijo Seung Jo confusamente, como era posible que Ha Ni conociera ese chico.

\- -Se conocen?- Pregunto desconcertada Ha Ni, eso se ponía cada vez peor ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Ji Sang se diera cuenta de que ella no era Zhi Xiu, si no que para terminar de rematar estos dos chicos se conocían, y eso no era todo, las miradas que se hacían no eran para nada amigables.

\- -Si- Dijo Seung Jo- Pero como lo conoces tú?- Pregunto refiriéndose a Ha Ni.

\- -Es un amigo- Dijo Ha Ni suplicando que nadie dijera su nombre, y menos que Ji Sang dijera Zhi Xiu.

\- -Amigo?- Dijo Seung Jo, Ha Ni asintió.

\- -Y tú de donde lo conoces?- Pregunto Ha Ni curiosamente.

\- -Conocerse?- Rio en forma de burla Hae Ra- Acaso no lo sabes?- Dijo Hae Ra riéndose de la misma manera que siempre decía las cosas, Ji Sang solo vio la actitud de ambos chicos, pues él había escuchado parte de la conversación anterior y pues ambos eran tal para cual, ambos hablaban de manera sarcástica.

\- -Él es el hijo del presidente de la compañía AnimeJT, por lo tanto es la empresa que compite con la del padre de Seung Jo- Finalizo Hae Ra. Ha Ni quedo sorprendida ella ya sabía que el chico tenía dinero, pero no sabía que conocía a Seung Jo y menos que la empresa de su papa sea la que compita con la del padre de Seung Jo.

\- -Y tú de donde conoces a Seung Jo?- Pregunto Ji Sang dirigiéndose a Ha Ni.

\- -Ah Pues…- Ha Ni se detuvo, que diría "Estoy enamorada de él desde la secundaria" No, eso no era una opción- Pues este…. – vacilo un poco- Su padre es amigo del mío.- Dijo Ha Ni, Seung Jo se sorprendió ahora solo era eso, el hijo del amigo de su papa, como habían cambiado las cosas, y pues una idea cruzaba por su cabeza y no, no podía ser posible, no podría aceptar eso que tal, si Ha Ni de verdad hablaba en serio cuando dijo que esta vez realmente se iba a olvidar de él.

\- -Ha Ni- Eso era todo, todo se había acabado habían dicho su nombre, Ji Sang sabría que ella no era Zhi Xiu y que le había mentido, que se había hecho pasar por Zhi Xiu, y no solo eso Seung Jo también podía deducir que quien estuvo en el campamento no fue ella si no Zhi Xiu "Un momento? Esa voz" Pensó Ha Ni, la voz que había dicho su nombre no había sido Hae Ra y menos Seung Jo pero entonces si no había sido ninguno de ellos, no, no podría ser posible que hubiese sido Ji Sang.

\- -Ha Ni- Dijo Ji Sang- Podemos ir a otro lado, necesito hablar contigo- Finalizo, ya no había duda alguna, el chico ya sabía su verdadero nombre pero cómo? Como era posible? Como es que sabía su verdadero nombre, pero la pregunta más importante como había descubierto que ella no era Zhi Xiu.

\- Ha Ni confusamente asintió y dijo que sí.- Bueno si nos disculpan, nos retiramos- Finalizo Ji Sang dirigiéndole una mirada a Ha Ni para que lo acompañara.

\- Nos vemos- Dijo Ha Ni despidiéndose, para luego irse con Ji Sang y dejando a Seung Jo y Hae Ra solos.

**Flashbacks**

\- -Por qué haces esto? Por qué no puedes permitir que sea feliz?- Decía gritando un hombre de al menos 30 años de edad, que había entrado al estudio de su padre, totalmente furioso.

\- -Hacer que?- Contesto el señor, que encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio, como si no le prestara atención alguna, revisando uno que otro documento.

\- -Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Permíteme ser feliz es la mujer que yo amo.-Suplico el hombre.

\- -Amar- Medito el señor- Vas a arriesgar tu futuro por esa tontería de amar, olvídalo, ya te dije tu matrimonio no puede ser roto, no puedes divorciarte, o es que piensas dejar a tu hijo, solo por una mujer que ni tu clase social tiene, jamás me oyes jamás.

\- -Quien dice que abandonare a mi hijo, a él no le faltara nada.- Dijo el hombre.

\- -Y crees que te lo hare fácil…- Gruño el más viejo.

\- -Pero ya no soy un adolecente para que me trates así?- Se defendió.

\- -Pues te comportas como tal, que no me dejas opción. Si sigues así a tu amada,- Dijo el señor pensativo- Puede ocurrirle algo?- Termino diciendo en tono amenazante.

\- -Pero ya hiciste que la despidieran del trabajo, la sacaste de su casa, has hecho de su vida un infierno.- El viejo rio en forma de burla y dijo:

\- -No me refiero a ese tipo de cosas si no- Medito- A un accidente que podria afectar su salud.

\- -No puedes.- Contesto el hombre completamente asustado.

\- - Que no puedo, pues observa.- Dijo con tono autoritario.

\- - Pero ella esta…

\- -Embarazada- Completo el señor, el hombre se asustó el viejo encontró la manera de enterarse- Pues con mayor razón deberías de dejarla.

**Fin Flashbacks**

¿Recuerdos? Eso es lo que tenía en su mente Lee Choon Dong recuerdos acerca de cómo el destino, con ayuda de ciertas personas fueron capaces de arrebatarle una de las cosas que más ha amado en toda su vida, aquel matrimonio arreglado fue el comienzo de aquel infierno, infierno que hasta el momento seguía viviendo y que no dejara de vivirlo hasta que encuentre a la mujer que había amado y que aún sigue amando con todas sus fuerzas, y por supuesto a su otra Hija. Se había casado si, tal como siempre lo quiso su madre y su padre, y pues puede de que nunca llego a amar a la mujer con la cual compartía la cama, una cama que fue testigo de numerables noches de sexo pero no de amor, pero la rutina y el tiempo hizo que cada uno de ellos se adaptaran el uno al otro, y que fue el mismo tiempo que hizo que se acostumbraron a fingir ante todo el mundo ser una pareja feliz, tal y como dos personas que se amaban verdaderamente y profundamente.

\- -Señor?- Dijo una mujer del servicio de la casa, que acaba de entrar al estudio imprudentemente ya que el señor nunca atendió al llamado, Lee Choon Dong al escuchar a alguien llamarlo, decidió darle la vuelta a su silla giratorio y hacerle frente a la persona en frente de él. La mujer se asustó el señor de verdad que era intimidante, y al no escuchar respuesta de él, continuo- Disculpe por interrumpir señor, pero lo llaman por teléfono.

\- -Dije que no me pasaran ninguna llamada- Dijo el señor en tono molesto.

\- -Lo siento señor, pero dijeron que era urgente- Dijo asustada la mujer.

\- -Quién es?- Pregunto el hombre

\- -No lo sé.- Dijo aún más preocupada la mujer, el hombre la vio irritado, rio en forma de burla obviamente y dijo:

\- -Dices que es importante, pero que no sabes quién es?

\- -Disculpe señor, solo dijo que es una vieja conocida y que es importante de que atienda.- Dijo la mujer, el hombre suspiro y dijo:

\- -La tomare, dame el teléfono.- La mujer se acercó y le dio el teléfono al señor, dio una reverencia y se retiró- Hola- Dijo el hombre

\- -Hola- El hombre se sorprendió esa voz era de…- Como estas hijo mío?

\- -Madre- Dijo el hombre.

\- -Te sorprende escuchar a esta vieja verdad?- Pregunto

\- -Pues si- Dijo el hombre- Es raro que llames- Dijo el hombre.

\- -Lo sé- Dijo la vieja- Pero solo llamo para avisarte de que pronto estaré en Corea.

\- -Qué?- Dijo el Hombre- No que estabas en Alemania?.

\- -Sí, pero quiero hacerme cargo de unos asuntos.

\- -Asuntos?- Dijo el hombre, que asuntos podría tener su madre en corea, ella no quería estar en Corea por eso se mudó a Alemania, y ya tenía quizás 15 años o más, había venido quizás algunas ocasiones, pero siempre venia de pronto siempre caía de sorpresa pero ahora había avisado, ¿por qué?.

\- -Si… Además viene el aniversario de la muerte de tu padre.- Dijo la vieja- Quizás este allá en uno o dos meses, o antes de lo previsto.- Dijo la Vieja finalizando para colgar el teléfono.

El silencio era ensordecedor pues Ji Sang se había ido con Ha Ni en su coche, y pues ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron del centro, para Ha Ni era súper incomodo estaba claro que el chico ya sabía de su identidad pero la cuestión es cómo es que él se había enterado, estaba por decir una palabra cuando noto que Ji Sang aparco el coche en un lugar que parecía ser un restaurante.

\- -Vamos- Dijo Ji Sang, Ha Ni solo asintió, ahora que el chico sabía o había palabras que decir.

Al llegar Ha Ni se dio cuenta de que era realmente un muy buen restaurante, un restaurante en donde solo la gente de dinero se daba el lujo de comer, el ambiente era tranquilo, el personal de servicio bastante amable, y un joven mesero los llevaba a una mesa que daba a una ventana que ofrecía una muy buena vista de la ciudad.

\- -Por favor- Dijo el mesero, pidiéndoles que se sentaran, ya sentados continuo- No sé si desean ordenar algo ahora o si verán la carta.

\- -Ninguna de las dos cosas- Dijo Ji Sang- Creo que tomaremos la sugerencia del Chef, si eso... estará bien.- Dijo finalmente

\- -Me parece una buena decisión. Algo de tomar?.- Pregunto cortésmente el mesero.

\- -Yo quiero vino- Realmente necesitaba algo más fuerte para poder procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero con el vino se conformaría- No sé, qué quieres tú?- Pregunto refiriéndose a Ha Ni. Ha Ni que aun procesaba lo que pasaba dijo:

\- -Agua estará bien para mí-

\- -Claro- Dijo el joven mesero haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

\- -Zhi…- Ji Sang se detuvo pues iba a decir el nombre de Zhi Xiu, pero era conciente de que Zhi Xiu no estaba, sino una chica que se parecía a ella, se parecía realmente era poco decir, eran como dos gotas de agua, idénticas, aunque en físico, porque con personalidades distintas. Él ya sabe perfectamente que desde que estuvo en corea en ningún momento ha estado con ella, al menos no en persona, ya que el ya ato cabos, y por eso de esa actitud de antes, pues en todo este tiempo es con esta chica que ha estado creyendo el, que ella era Zhi Xiu.- Perdón, Ha Ni- Dijo Ji Sang, Ha Ni se sobresaltó la hora de la verdad había llegado.

\- -Si?- Dijo nerviosamente

\- -Disculpa es que se me hace… Imposible de creer… eres idéntica a ella… Sin embargo no eres Zhi Xiu, si no otra persona- Dijo Ji Sang tratando de procesar las cosas.

\- -Pues yo también pensé lo mismo desde que la conocí, como es que podemos ser tan idénticas…- Ha Ni medito veía al chico, y ella sabía que el chico la estudiaba pues si para ella fue impactante como será para el- Pero. ¿Cómo te enteraste?- Pregunto Ha Ni

\- -Zhi Xiu me lo dijo- Dijo Ji Sang

\- -Zhi Xiu?- Se sorprendió Ha Ni- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cuándo te dijo? ¿Dónde está?-

\- -Calma son muchas preguntas, una a la vez- Dijo Ji Sang.

\- -Lo siento- Dijo Ha Ni- Lo que pasa es que hace una semana que no hablo con ella, y por eso estoy preocupada.- Finalizo Ha Ni en tono triste.

\- -Lo sé, ahora está excluida del mundo- Dijo Ji Sang

\- -Excluida?- Dijo Ha Ni, Ji Sang asintió.- Pero cómo?- Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Cuando ella quiere apartarse de todos sus problemas sale de la ciudad, apaga su teléfono, o sea que no quiere estar con nadie más que no sea ella misma.- Dijo Ji Sang.

\- -Eso no es bueno- Dijo Ha Ni, el chico puso cara de no entender y pues Ha Ni entendió asi que continuo- Pues que se excluya, debería de contar su problemas eso no la ayudara en nada, guárdaselo para ella misma solo pondrá peor las cosas, desahogarse la ayudara porque quizás desprenderse de ellos no podrá porque tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentarlos pero decidir apartarse de ellos es como huir de ellos, y jamás podremos huir de ellos.- El chico solo se limitó a escucharla y verla, esas palabras fueron exactamente las que Zhi Xiu alguna vez le dijo, pero un sentimiento raro sintió, quizás nostalgia de aquellos recuerdos pero no, no era solo nostalgia había algo más, sí que lo había, pero no, aun no podía entender que es lo que era.

\- -Pero como fue que te dijo? Dices que está excluida?- Pregunto Ha Ni curiosamente.

\- -Si, recuerdas la llamada que recibí cuando estábamos en el centro- Ha Ni asintió- Pues…

**Flashbacks**

\- -Hola- Dijo Ji Sang, la persona detrás de la otra línea estaba indecisa sobre si hablar o no- Hola- Volvió a decir.

\- -Hola Ji Sang- Dijo Zhi Xiu, Ji Sang se sorprendió esa era la voz de Zhi Xiu volteo para verla y allí estaba ella de pie justo donde la había dejado pero no tenía ningún teléfono en la mano- Ji Sang- Volvio a decir Zhi Xiu.

\- -Zhi Xiu- Dijo inseguro

\- -Sí, soy yo- Dijo

\- -¿Qué broma es esta?- Pregunto Ji Sang creyendo que se trataba de una.

\- -De que hablas?- Dijo Zhi Xiu.

\- -Pues tú dices que eres Zhi Xiu, pero te tengo estoy viendo desde acá, y definitivamente tú no eres Zhi Xiu- Dijo Ji Sang, Zhi Xiu se sorprendió Ji Sang estaba con Ha Ni y según por lo que dijo se había hecho pasar por ella nuevamente.

\- -Escucha Ji Sang, necesito que me hagas un favor, pon atención.- Ji Sang suspiro pero decidió seguirle la corriente así que decidió dejarla hablar.- Puede que estés con una persona igual a mí, sin embargo no soy ella,- Ji Sang no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba querían burlarse de el- No sabría cómo explicarte bien pero yo soy Zhi Xiu además no has notado que hay diferencias entre nosotras además tú crees que no te hubiera reclamado ya lo de hace años- Cambio su expresión eso ultimo sí que era cierto había vuelto y aun así ella no le había reclamado nada.

\- -Suponiendo que te creo, entonces como se llama la persona con la que estoy?- Pregunto Ji Sang.

\- -Ha Ni- Dijo sin vacilar Zhi Xiu- No puedo contarte todo por teléfono, así que tendremos que vernos en persona, además…. Quiero necesito que hagas algo por mí- Dijo

\- -Qué?- Pregunto Ji Sang

**Fin Flashbacks**

\- -Pero qué tal si de verdad se trataba de una broma?- Pregunto Ha Ni curiosamente

\- -Sabía que no era una broma desde el momento en que te vi con Baek Seung Jo.- Dijo tranquilamente Ji Sang con un sentimiento de quizás odio.

\- -Eh? – Dijo Ha Ni confusamente

\- -Ese tipo me cae como patada al hígado, y Zhi Xiu lo sabe, así que nunca le dirigiera la palabra, aunque nunca ha tratado con el pero ya lo había visto antes al menos en fotos, y como pacto de buenos amigos que somos, sus amigos y enemigos son míos también, y viceversa. Así que si tú eres su amiga también lo eres para mí.- Dijo Ji Sang sonriéndole.

\- -Gracias- Dijo Ha Ni sonriéndole también, y allí estaba de nuevo ese sentimiento al menos para Ji Sang, ese sentimiento que aún no identificaba.

\- -Disculpen- Dijo el joven mesero- Su orden esta lista- Poniendo en la mesa los platos de comida.

\- -Gracias ya me moría de hambre- Dijo Ha Ni animadamente, Ji Sang solo la vio, como podía alegrarse tanto por una cosa tan pequeña.

Baek Seung Jo estaba más que molesto y Hae Ra no dejo de notarlo, se suponía que tenía que ser una cita feliz entre ambos, pero no, allí estaba prácticamente como si hubiese llegado sola a ver la película, Baek Seung Jo estaba allí pero era como si en realidad no lo estuviera, estaba enojado si? Pero no sabía si estaba enojado con Park Ji Sang por decirle a Ha Ni que necesitaba hablar con ella y que si se podían ir juntos, o con Ha Ni por haber aceptado. Pero de una cosa si estaba seguro le hervía la sangre por dentro, y quizás solo quizás esta vez en realidad aceptaría de que, realmente estaba enamorada de ella.

Realmente si no les gusto no me odien por favor, agradezco todos sus reviews, ellos son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, por favor déjenme saber que opinan de este capítulo acerca de que les gusto y de que no, como siempre si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas. Pregunto una cosa: ¿Puse demasiado relleno?


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Acá está el nuevo capítulo espero y lo disfruten mucho

Seung Jo llego a su casa un tanto cansado luego de venir de su salida al cine que al fin y al cabo no termino como hubiese querido, ya que al parecer Hae Ra se había hecho más ilusiones pues esta le confeso de que le gustaba el, algo que él ya se imaginaba que ella le diría pues era una chica directa, ella le pregunto qué pensaba de ella, ella es realmente atractiva, y pues sobraba decir que eran muy parecidos, pues como ya lo había dicho Ha Ni anteriormente Hae Ra es la versión Femenina de Baek Seung Jo, pero que no era precisamente su tipo, y eso le hubiese dicho, pero luego de lo que paso con Ha Ni estaba tan molesto que digamos que le dio esperanzas a Hae Ra, diciéndole que se llevaran y que vieran que pasaba, pero tampoco eso significaba que eran novios.

\- - Seung Jo- Dijo su madre alegremente, pues todo había vuelto a la normalidad desde que se enteró que Ha Ni estuvo con él en el campamento- Que bueno que llegas, la cena esta lista-

\- -Voy a cambiarme, después bajo- Dijo Seung Jo de mal humor, pues era normal que siempre estuviera así, pero esta vez fue diferente y su mama no dejo de notarlo, pero preguntarle no era opción para ella.

Mami, quiero helado- Decía una dulce niña a su mama, Yo también- Decía una niña igual a la otra. Corran- Grito muy fuerte una mujer. No puede pasar- Unos hombres sujetaban a su papa. Una niña era forzada a subir a un coche. Otra niña corría rumbo a una mujer que lloraba.

\- -Suéltenlo – Grito Ha Ni que despertaba angustiada y sudando de ese sueño raro, las imágenes volvieron y pasaban rápidamente en su cabeza, imágenes borrosas que apenas podía distinguir, lo único que podía entender es que se trataba de su mama y su papa, y lo más extraño de todo al menos para ella es que en el sueño había una niña más, una niña que era igual a ella cuando lo era. ¿Que había sido eso? Se preguntaba, su papa que había odio gritar a Ha Ni llego a su habitación preocupado.

\- -¿Qué paso?- Pregunto

\- -Papa- Dijo Ha Ni levantándose a abrazarlo

\- -¿Qué paso?- Pregunto preocupado nuevamente.

\- -Tuve un sueño papa- Dijo entre lágrimas Ha Ni- Mi mama lloraba fuerte, y grito que corriera, te tenían agarrado papa - Dijo Ha Ni, Oh Gi Dong inmediatamente se tensó eso no había sido para un sueño, y él lo sabía, era uno de los recuerdos, recuerdos que regresaban.

\- -Acá estoy hija- Tratando de consolarla- No he ido a ningún lado.- Ven acuéstate, te ayudare a dormir- Ha Ni no dijo nada más e hizo lo que su papa le dijo se acostó y el sentó a su lado acariciando su cabeza suavemente, tal y como lo hacía cuando era niña, poco a poco Ha Ni se fue quedando mientras Oh Gi Dong recordaba los verdaderos hechos que habían pasado.

**Flashbacks**

El día era soleado pero no caluroso, era un día perfecto, precioso, un día como para salir a disfrutar al aire libre, de pasear y era eso precisamente lo que hacía una familia en un parque en donde para ese momento se encontraban jugando o mejor dicho enseñándoles a jugar a la pelota a sus dos lindas hijas.

\- - Mami- Dijo una de las niñas que ya se había cansado de jugar- Quiero un helado- la joven mujer observo a su hija, se agacho para quedar a su altura y observarla mejor, le era increíble tenerla cerca de poder jugar junto a ellas, la mujer la atrajo hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, en un abrazo que parecía que iba a asfixiarla- la niña se quejó- mami me aprietas- pero la mujer no la soltaba y se aferraba a ella como si no hubiera un mañana.

La otra niña que observaba los hechos se puso celosa y se abalanzo hacia ellas y dijo:

\- -Yo también quiero- pero la fuerza con la que llego la niña, hizo que la mama perdiera el equilibrio y las tres cayeran al suelo, quedando la mujer debajo y ambas niñas arriba.- Lo siento- se disculpó la niña que había ocasionado el incidente- la mujer solo pudo reír y pensar en lo afortunada que era de tener a esas dos bendiciones en su vida, que a pesar de haber luchado mucho había valido la pena todo lo que hasta el momento había pasado.

\- -Y el helado?- Dijo la niña que no se le olvidaba de que quería uno

\- -Ah?... Cierto- dijo la mujer levantándose y limpiando los rastros de suciedad de los vestidos de ambas niñas-

\- -Así que quieren helado?- Pregunto el hombre que las acompañaba

\- -Si- Dijeron a coro las gemelas.

\- -Bueno que tal, si van donde aquel señor que esta allá y piden dos de fresa, tomen- Dijo el hombre dándole dinero a las niñas, que se apresuraron en tomar el dinero para comprar los helados.

El hombre había mandado a las niñas a comprar helados para poder quedar a solas con la mujer, se sentó junto a ella en un banco desde donde podían observar a las niñas ya que el señor que los vendía estaba algo alejado pero en línea recta y como había varias personas esperando tardarían un poquito.

\- - ¿Te está buscando verdad?- Pregunto el hombre que no la vio al hacerlo, pero se imaginaba su expresión de preocupación tal vez o de extrañarlo quizás pues la mujer sabia a quien se refería, y pues no tuvo más remedio que contestar que sí.

\- -Creo que deberías buscarlo, tiene derecho a volver a verlas, después de todo son sus hijas.- Dijo el hombre.

\- -Tu dijiste que las considerabas tuyas- Se defendió la mujer

\- -Si, y lo son para mí, pero después de todo él es su verdadero padre.- Dijo el hombre con tristeza evidente, pues era cierto que las considerabas sus verdaderas hijas y no lo negaba, él amaba a esas niñas, pero el otro hombre también tenía derecho ya que se trataba del verdadero padre y sobre todo él no podía quitarle el derecho de que pueda volver a ver a sus hijas.

\- -No digas más las niñas ya vienen- Dijo la mujer

Un coche negro con ventanas oscuras observaba la escena desde lejos, esperando el momento indicado para actuar, y ya había llegado el coche fue puesto en marcha, la mujer vio a un hombre raro vestido de negro detrás de la niñas y observaba a los lados como esperando algo, al principio pensó que estaba imaginando cosas pero algo en ella surgió, y fue la preocupación algo en su pecho sentía que estaba por ser arrebatado, y pues era cierto, la mujer se paralizo quería gritarles a las niñas para que corrieran pero no podía, un nudo en su garganta se formó y no le permitía hacerlo, hasta que pudo juntar una simple palabra con su boca que dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que algunas de las pocas personas en el parque se dieran cuenta

\- -Corran-

El hombre que acompañaba a la mujer vio lo que pasaba e inmediatamente reacciono, y quiso ayudar pero no había ni dado dos pasos cuando cuatro hombres vestidos de negros, le impidieron pasar.

\- -No puede pasar.- Dijo uno de los hombres.

\- - ¿Qué?- Es lo único que podía articular el hombre que intentó escapar de los cuatro hombres en un intento fallido ya que lo sujetaron fuertemente.

Para la mujer todo sucedió en cámara lenta, un coche negro sin placas freno bruscamente cerca del lugar donde estaban las niñas, el hombre que venía detrás de ellas tomo una de las niñas que inmediatamente se asustó haciendo que cayera al suelo su helado e inmediatamente grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero eso no hizo que la soltara si no al contrario le tapó la boca para hacerla callarla, e inmediatamente la metió al coche, que casi al instante arranco, desapareciendo de la vista de todos, y dejando a una mujer llorando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas para que su hija sea devuelta.

**Fin Flashbacks**

Una lagrima rodo de su mejilla que inmediatamente borro con su mano, ya que era lo único que podría borrar, veía a Ha Ni y le recordaba todos y cada uno de los malos momentos que había pasado la mama de Ha Ni, y por consecuente el también, el destino hizo que perdiera una de ellas, de que no pudiera crecer junto a ella, aunque sea por el poco tiempo que ella vivió, pero lo que él ni nadie sabía, o quizás solo una persona mal intencionada es que el destino fue el mismo encargado de que ambas hermanas se encontraran aun sin saber de qué lo son, pero también al verla sabía que cada uno de esos malos momentos habían valido la pena hasta ahora, pues aunque él no era su padre al menos no el biológico, sí que se sentía serlo, y sentía orgullo y fue eso lo que lo motivo a luchar por el restaurante que hasta el momento había posicionado muy bien, y quizás Ha Ni no ha vivido tal y como se lo merece, como realmente debe de ser, pero al menos ha vivido bien como para que no le faltase nada.

Zhi Xiu se encontraba en unos de los superes de la ciudad pues tenía que volver a llenar la despensa de la casa en la que ella se encontraba a las fueras de la ciudad, pues aunque hubiera ido a cualquiera de las casas que su papa tenia y donde había personal de servicio y pues sobraba decir que la despensa estaba llena siempre, y que también es a las afueras de la ciudad, pero el, la habría encontrado rápidamente y era precisamente eso lo que no quería, estaba llenando el carrito cuando accidentalmente golpeo con una señora.

\- -Lo siento mucho, venia distraída- Dijo Zhi Xiu disculpándose.

\- -Ha Ni- Dijo la mujer alegremente- Hace tanto que no te veía- Dijo la mujer abrazándola, Zhi Xiu que aun procesaba todo se preguntaba "¿Quién es esta señora?" y a su mente no venía ninguna respuesta, la señora que noto que en Ha Ni no veía reacción alguna, preocupada pregunto- ¿Estas bien?

\- -¿Eh? Ah si- lo único que podía articular

\- -Mama- Escucho que alguien más hablaba, volteo a su derecha para buscar a la persona perteneciente a la voz y se trataba de nada más y nada menos de que Seung Jo, ahora estaba claro quién era la señora y de porque la familiaridad con la que la trato, pero eso era malo pues tendría que volverse a pasar por Ha Ni, pues el chico se dirigía hacia ellas con un niño de quizás doce años, que supuso era su hermano.-

\- -¿Qué hace la tonta de Ha Ni acá?- Dijo Eun Jo en tono de burla, Seung Jo rio, y Hwang Geum lo golpeo en la cabeza.

\- -¿Nos estabas siguiendo?- Dijo Seung Jo en tono de burla también, Zhi Xiu suspiro ese chico sí que la sacaba de sus casillas.

\- -Realizaba algunas compras- Dijo tranquilamente.

\- -¿Tú de compras?- Dijo Hwang Geum, viendo al carrito que llevaba Zhi Xiu pues claramente lo que llevaba era para llenar una despensa totalmente vacía, y pues allí estaba lo extraño para ella, ya que Oh Gi Dong tenia de todo en el restaurante – Pensé que tu papa tenía quien le surtiera, además llevas muy poco- Termino por decir Hwang Geum y pues tenía razón, Zhi Xiu inmediatamente se tensó se olvidó por completo que el papa de Ha Ni tenía un restaurante, y ahora como saldría del rollo.

\- -Ha Ni- Escucho que alguien más la llamaba, volteo a la izquierda y era nada más y nada menos que Ji Sang, inmediatamente Zhi Xiu sonrió sinceramente, y Seung Jo no dejo de notarlo, pero la sonrisa que ella dio era como si estuviera llena de amor, así como cuando ella le sonríe a él, pero también había notado eso que desde el momento que él se acercó a ella y a su mama cuando las vio juntas, no había sonreído, y ahora venía ese tonto y si sonreía, lo le hacía pensar aún más en lo que Ha Ni había dicho, de que realmente esta vez sí se olvidara de él, y si realmente lo estaba logrando y para terminar de rematar con este chico, eso sí que le molestaba y mucho. - Se nos olvidaba esto- Dijo colocando frutas al carrito.

\- - ¿Quién es?- Pregunto curiosa y preocupada al mismo tiempo la mama de Seung Jo pues el chico era realmente guapo, y pues podría ser competencia para su hijo, más aun cuando noto que Ha Ni le sonrió cálidamente.

\- -Un amigo- Dijo Zhi Xiu y pues no mentía, la mama de Seung Jo no se tragaba el cuento del todo, bueno ella ya investigaría por su cuenta.

\- -Me llamo Park Ji Sang, mucho gusto señora- Dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia.

\- -Mama se nos hace tarde- Dijo Seung Jo enojado tratando de no mostrarlo.

\- -Ah si- Dijo Hwang Geum abrazando a Ha Ni, y despidiéndose del chico con una reverencia, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Zhi Xiu suspiro y dijo:

\- - Gracias, me salvaste de una explicación.- Ji Sang la vio sonrió y dijo:

\- -Nada de gracias, estas en deuda- Dijo Ji Sang.

\- -Nunca haces un favor sin pedir nada a cambio verdad?- Dijo Zhi Xiu, a lo que Ji Sang solo pudo asentir.

Ha Ni había despertado, y se había tomado un buen baño para quizás sacar de su mente ese raro sueño del cual tenía ya vagos recuerdos, y ahora se encontraba viendo los álbumes de fotos de ella con su mama, los viajes que había hecho con sus amigas, aunque ultimadamente no habían tenido mucho contacto, pues Jung Joo Ri estaba muy ocupada en el trabajo y Dok Go Min Ah encerrada dibujando, puede que haya pasado malos momentos pero no puede negar que había pasado muchos buenos también, ya sea con sus amigas, y ahora con Zhi Xiu que ya prácticamente la consideraba su hermana, su hermana gemela, aunque ella no sabe de qué realmente lo son. Sonrió ampliamente antes de cerrar el álbum para bajar a comer algo pues ya tenía hambre, pero cuando bajo no vio a nadie en el restaurante y pues ya era hora de que estuvieran los que trabajaban en él, solo encontró a su papa en la mesa tomando alguna copa de algo que parecía alcohol.

\- - Papa, ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto preocupada, pues era raro que tomara alcohol y peor aún en horas de la mañana.

\- -Ha Ni- Dijo el hombre- Siéntate- Ha Ni solo hizo lo que su papa le pidió y espero paciente a que el siguiera, pero no lo hacia así que insistió.

\- -¿Sucede algo malo?- Oh Gi Dong tomo el ultimo sorbo de alcohol que tenía aun.

\- -Tenemos que cerrar el restaurante- Dijo el hombre como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- -¿Qué? – Dijo Ha Ni en una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación- ¿Por qué?- pregunto

\- -Cálmate- Dijo su papa que seguía tranquilamente como si nada pasara, y estaba pasando algo, cerrarían su restaurante pero lo tomaba como si nada, como que si no le importaba.- Encontraremos una solución.

\- -Papa- Se levantó bruscamente Ha Ni- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió exactamente?

\- -El banco tomara algunas propiedades de este sector, y el restaurante esta entre ellas- Dijo pero ahora si mostraba que le afectaba y Ha Ni no dejo de notarlo así que inmediatamente hizo lo que pensó, abrazarlo y tratar de consolarlo.

Zhi Xiu sostenía en sus manos el sobre que ya había leído y que confirmaba sus sospechas, ella y Ha Ni eran hermanas, pero ahora surgían preguntas más importantes es ella hija de los papas de Ha Ni o Ha Ni era hija de los papas de ella, pero la pregunta más importante de todas las que se hacía ¿Por qué están separadas siendo hermanas gemelas?

\- -¿Qué harás ahora?- Pregunto Ji Sang el encargado de llevarle el sobre a Zhi Xiu

\- -Lo primero necesito regresar a casa, y ver a una de las personas que me puede dar respuestas- Dijo Zhi Xiu completamente decidida.

Ha Ni no sabía que hacer, su papa se notaba que le afectaba el perder su restaurante pues era obvio, le había costado años de trabajo mantenerlo para ahora perderlo así como así, quería hacer algo pero que podría hacer quizás llamar al papa de Baek Seung Jo pero que podría hacer el, además no quería agobiarlo con sus problemas, pero entonces a quien podría recurrir a Zhi Xiu, no, que podría hacer ella también pues nada ni modo de que fuera la dueña del banco pero " Espera" se dijo a si misma Ha Ni, "Si lo es" Realmente Zhi Xiu era dueña, bueno hija del dueño del banco pues el banco que pretendía quitarles la propiedad pertenecía al Grupo BZ, y una idea en su cabeza surgió, no tomo medidas ni siquiera lo pensó bien, solo sentía que debía hacerlo, pero no sin antes llamar a alguien, espero a que contestaran y gracias a Dios de que sí, porque si no, de cualquier hubiera encontrado la manera de hacerlo.

Ha Ni no sabía cómo, ni cuándo tomo el valor necesario de estar ahora donde se encontraba, en frente de un gran edificio precisamente el edificio central de todo lo que tenía que ver con el Grupo BZ. Ahora tendría que pretender se Zhi Xiu para poder así ayudar a salvar el restaurante de su papa, ella tenía que hacerlo se decía así misma que era lo poco que podía hacer por su papa. Suspiro e inmediatamente se dirigió a la entrada con miedo de que no la dejaran pasar.

\- -Buenas tardes señorita Zhi Xiu- la saludaron los guardias que estaban en la puerta y que inmediatamente abrieron.

\- -Buenas días- Dijo ella entrando y tratando de tranquilizar todos los nervios que tenía por dentro, cuando finalmente entro se fascino, el edificio por fuera era lindo pero por dentro era mejor.

\- -Buenas tardes señorita- Fue recibida por una mujer de recepción, que no le impidió pasar, sino al contrario le señalaba el ascensor y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, para así poder llegar al último piso del edificio que es donde se encontraba la presidencia, bajo del ascensor y se dirigió a la única mesa que estaba de frente y que es donde le dijeron que se dirigiera. La mujer al reconocer a la hija del dueño se sorprendió un poco y se apuró en hacer lo que hacía pues estaba demasiado fresca.

\- -Buenas tardes señorita- Dijo la mujer nerviosa

\- -Buenas tardes- Dijo tratando de sonar como Zhi Xiu- Necesito ver a mi papa- Dijo tal como le dijeron que hiciera.

\- -Lo siento él está ocupado en reunión señorita- Dijo la mujer, Ha Ni no se sorprendió para nada pues a su mente vinieron unas palabras. " Te dirán que él está en una reunión, pero tú por ningún motivo te muevas de allí, di que él dijo que llegaras, y si te vuelve a decir lo mismo, llamas a mi papa"

\- -¿Qué raro?- Dijo Ha Ni que ya para ese momento alguien y hasta ella se creería que era Zhi Xiu- Él me dijo que viniera, pero de cualquier forma- Dijo sacando su celular- Lo llamare.

\- -¿Eh?- Dijo la mujer preocupada- Está en una reunión, me mata si alguien lo interrumpe- Dijo la mujer cabizbaja, Ha Ni aprovechando la distracción de la mujer abrió la puerta de la presidencia, y revelando al mismo hombre que había llegado a casa de Zhi Xiu en una mesa junto a seis personas más.

\- -Pensé que alguien ya te dijo que estaba ocupado- Dijo el hombre acusando a la mujer que ya para ese momento también había entrado debido a la imprudencia de Zhi Xiu o mejor dicho de Ha Ni.

\- -Disculpe señor…

\- -No importa- Dijo el hombre cortándola- Déjennos solo- Dijo a la secretaria y a las demás personas presentes, que inmediatamente hicieron lo que se les mando, el hombre se dirigió a la izquierda donde se encontraba su escritorio y se sentó- Siéntate- Dijo señalando la silla frente a él. Ha Ni trago saliva hacerse pasar por Zhi Xiu con aquellas personas fue pan comido comparando el fingir frente al papa de Zhi Xiu, que aún no sabía que se trataba también del suyo.

\- -Creo que tengo que ajustar mi calendario al tuyo- Dijo el hombre con sarcasmo, pues obviamente él dijo lunes de la semana que ya había pasado y pues ahora ya era martes de una nueva. "Hablara con sarcasmo, tú también hazlo" recordó Ha Ni.

\- -Me tienes acá, no es lo importante- Ha Ni se sorprendió claramente era algo que hubiese dicho Zhi Xiu.

\- -No creo que sea porque yo te lo pedí- Dijo el hombre- ¿Qué quieres?- " cuando lo pregunte, dilo sin rodeos"

\- -Cancela una expropiación- Dijo Ha Ni tratando de controlar todos sus nervios, el hombre rio y dijo:

\- -Estas acá solo porque quieres que cancele una expropiación- Ha Ni no sabía que contestar, "no te quedes callada contesta rápidamente aunque sean respuestas cortas" Recordó nuevas palabras Ha Ni

\- -Si- Dijo Ha Ni

\- -¿De quién?- Pregunto el hombre.

\- -Un hombre que tien…

\- -¿Eso era todo?- Pregunto el hombre.- Tengo cosas más importantes que cancelar una expropiación de una propiedad, cosa que claramente tu sola puedes resolver- Dijo el viejo finalmente. Ha Ni se sorprendió ella podía hacerlo, bueno Zhi Xiu podía hacerlo entonces por que la mando allí, si ella podía cancelarla.- Pero ya que estas acá, quiero que te hagas cargo de un negocio- Dijo el vio con una sonrisa evidente, y pues Ha Ni se asustó. " ¿de qué se trata? , pregunta"

\- -¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Ha Ni, el hombre rio y se recostó su silla y dijo:

\- -¿Estas considerándolo?- pregunto el hombre.

\- -¿Tengo opción?- Respondió con otra pregunta

\- - Quiero que viajes a los estados unidos- Dijo el viejo tranquilamente, Ha Ni quedo en blanco no sabía que responder como es que este hombre le pedía de la nada viajar a los estados unidos.

\- -¿Ah?- lo único que atino a decir Ha Ni.

\- -Dentro de poco habrá una convención de empresas que necesitan inversionistas, pero yo no puedo salir del país y tu madre tampoco, así que tú eres la indicada- Dijo el hombre, Ha Ni que aun procesaba todo no podía articular alguna palabra más.

\- -¿Señor?- los interrumpió su secretaria que había entrado- El presidente de la compañía de Japón que esperaba, ya llego- Dijo su secretaria.

\- -Hazlo pasar- Dijo el hombre, y quedo viendo a Ha Ni con un gesto que entendió rápidamente pues tenía que retirarse.- ¿algo más?- pregunto el hombre.

\- -No, nada más- dijo nada despidiéndose con una reverencia.

Ha Ni iba con preguntas en su cabeza, si Zhi Xiu podía detener la expropiación por que hacerla pasar por todo eso.

\- -¿Por qué la enviaste? Tu misma podías detener la expropiación- Dijo Ji Sang a Zhi Xiu,

\- -No tengo respuesta- Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -¿No la tienes o no quieres decirme?- insistió Ji Sang

\- -Ok, la tengo pero no lo diré- Dijo Zhi Xiu, Ji Sang suspiro y dijo:

\- -Solamente no quiero que esperes que ella te reemplace en todo- Zhi Xiu lo vio con mirada asesina pues puede que parte de lo que dijo sea cierto, y realmente se dio cuenta que intentaba que Ha Ni usurpara su lugar y eso no era posible.

\- -Tienes razón- Suspiro derrotada Zhi Xiu- Hasta el momento había esperado a alguien que pudiera hacer las cosas por mí y la encontré, y resulto ser mi hermana y pues por la misma razón no puedo dejar que hagas mis cosas, no puedo someterla a mi infierno.- Finalizo Zhi Xiu

\- -Esa es la Zhi Xiu que conozco- Dijo Ji Sang sonriendo y contagiando a Zhi Xiu.

"La cena esta lista" grito Hwang Geum a sus hijos y a su esposo para que llegaran a la mesa a deleitarse con los platillos que había preparado, e inmediatamente los tenia a los tres juntos ya sentados en la mesa esperando comer rico.

\- -¿Espero que les guste?- Dijo alegremente Hwang Geum mucho más de lo que debería y todos en la mesa no dejaron de notarlo, los que hacia preguntarse el porqué de su entusiasmo, y aunque una de ellas ya lo sabía, dos no, así que Eun Jo no aguanto la curiosidad por saber del por estaba así.

\- -¿Por qué tan alegre? Hasta ayer seguías deprimida por la tonta de Ha Ni.- Hwang Geum sonrió ampliamente que Eun Jo se asustó, y se dirigió a su esposo.

\- -¿Le dices tú o lo digo yo?- pregunto a su esposo.

\- -¿Decir qué?- pregunto esta vez Seung Jo

\- -Ha Ni se mudara de nuevo acá- Dijo la mujer casi al instante, que no paraba de reír.

\- -¿Eh?- Dijeron a coro Eun Jo y Seung Jo sorprendidos obviamente.

\- -No es eso bueno Seung Jo la tendrás nuevamente acá- Dijo prácticamente brincando la mama de Seung Jo.

\- -Para ti, para mi hermano es una molestia- Dijo Eun Jo ganándose un regaño de su mama, y pues Seung Jo no dijo nada.

Seung Jo se encontraba en su habitación, aun procesando todo, no sabía ni que decir parte de él le molestaba, había tenido un poco de tranquilidad desde que se fue pero ahora ella iba a regresar, adiós tranquilidad, pero por otro lado su corazón aunque fuese una pequeña parte de él se llenaba de alegría, aunque no iba a reconocerlo, o esta vez sí lo hará. Se levantó de la mesa, tomo su chaqueta y salió a dar un paseo sin rumbo alguno llegando a dar con el parque que aunque ya no había nadie por esos lados estaba bien iluminado, por la luz de la luna, ya que por el momento no habían demasiadas luces en el parque para iluminarlo todo, pero la luna que esa noche estaba era perfecta y ayudaba, caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos, cuando vio la silueta de una chica que se acercaba, cuando finalmente la tuvo cerca vio de quien se trataba.

Ha Ni que había salido de la empresa del papa de Zhi Xiu no quería regresar a la casa no sin antes resolver lo de su papa, quiso llamar a Zhi Xiu pero no lo hizo, tomo un largo paseo quedándose en un parque a ver a las familias que jugaban en él, imaginándose ser ella, su mama y su papa juntos, se quedó al saber cuánto tiempo en esa imaginación o en querer realizar ese sueño, que quizás algún día podrá hacer con sus futuros hijos, la noche ya iba muy entrada y ya era hora de que regresara, mientras caminaba se dio cuenta de que estaba en el parque cerca de la casa de Seung Jo, y ella misma rio no sabía como pero hasta ya había llegado a parar, iba caminando cabizbaja con las manos en su abrigo hasta que se topó con una persona que se paró frente a ella, levanto la cabeza y pronuncio su nombre.

\- -Seung Jo- Dijo Ha Ni con una sonrisa evidente, ¿cuánto hacia que no lo veía?, apenas ayer en el incidente del cine, pero para ella eran semanas.

\- -¿Qué haces acá?- Pregunto sin notar que estuviera interesado.

\- -Daba un paseo- respondió tranquilamente Ha Ni

\- -¿Paseo? ¿Por acá?- Pregunto nuevamente Seung Jo

\- -Lo tome sin rumbo- Dijo Ha Ni, y Seung Jo no dijo nada.

Ha Ni suspiro y vio hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, el cual estaba estrellado, y por casualidades del destino la luna estaba muy hermosa y que al verlo Ha Ni inmediatamente sonrió, Seung Jo que no perdía detalle alguno de ella la vio y también sonrió, ya que por alguna extraña razón la risa de Ha Ni causaba un efecto en él, pues inmediatamente lo contagiaba, y realmente esta vez lo reconoció, en ese parque a oscuras, con el sonido del viento en los árboles, mientras pensaba que esa era la mejor sonrisa que jamás había visto de ella, bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas que caían delicadamente en su rostro haciendo que se iluminara y que se viera más hermosa de lo que ya era, de que realmente si estaba enamorada de ella, y ya no había contrariedad alguna, ya lo aceptaba porque no tenía duda alguna.

Y por alguna razón se sintió aliviado quizás de aceptarlo, y pues lentamente y sin que ella lo notara se acercó quedando a centímetros de ella.

\- -La noche es hermosa ¿no lo crees?- Dijo Ha Ni a Seung Jo aun sin mirarlo pero no había respuesta alguna, entonces bajo la mirada para buscarlo y se sorprendió de lo cerca que él estaba de ella.

Seung Jo no sabía qué hacer, la razón le decía que debía apartarse, pero el corazón le pedía que siguiera que no se detuviera, Ha Ni que aun procesaba todo no sabía que hacer también se debatía al igual que Seung Jo pero cuál de las dos podría más, el corazón o la razón. Seung Jo lentamente se acercó a un más borrando la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos lentamente su mano subió a la mejilla de Ha Ni, que no opuso resistencia alguna y que no se sorprendió para nada, mientras Seung Jo lentamente avanzaba hacia ella para besarla, finalmente sus labios encontraron los de ella que aunque al principio un poco indecisa colaboro con él, colocando su mano en su cuello y el tomándola por la cintura llegando así a profundizar el beso, un beso en el que no había prisa alguna, no era torpe como el anterior, y lo mejor de todo no era con rencor.

**Espero y realmente les haya gustado, no sé si tal vez sientan que me estoy olvidando del tema principal que es Ha Ni y Seung Jo pero como ustedes saben en la introducción a la historia sale que el futuro de Ha Ni es afectado por el pasado de su mama, así que por eso en cada capítulo pongo partes del pasado de su mama, y quiero que los demás personajes se desarrollen tan si quiera un poco más cosa que no estaba en el drama, pero eso sí, no olvidando el tema principal que son ellos, por cierto edite el capítulo número uno, no es la gran cosa pero si tienen tiempo échenle un vistazo. **

**Como siempre espero sus opiniones acerca de que les gusto y de que no les gusto, y como siempre también sus sugerencias son bienvenidas.**

**Sheblunar: Agradezco que desde el principio me has dejado tu opinión y en verdad me gusta también que sigas mi historia, de verdad gracias.**

**Yomii20: Te agradezco que también sigas mi historia, y de que realmente te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, en serio me emocione al saber tu opinión acerca de él, conforme a tu petición no sé si quedaste satisfecha con este capítulo, cualquier cosa me avisas.**

**Natsuki Hiroto: Gracias en serio me gusta de que te agrade la historia, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo.**

**Realmente agradezco a todos, gracias también a todos los que no me dejan un reviews pero que siguen mi historia, espero la lean hasta el final.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Acá está el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Era increíble de creer que se encontraba besando a Seung Jo, en ese parque de noche siendo la luna y las estrellas testigos de aquel acto, había realizado alguna buena acción para merecer eso, o es que todo se trataba de un sueño, porque si eso era simplemente no quería despertar de él, preferiría seguir soñando, pero no, no estaba soñando eso era lo que estaba pasando, era real y sintió miedo. Ha Ni se apartó bruscamente de Seung Jo pensando que quizás era otra burla por parte de él, o quizás estaba equivocada porque ese beso había sido un beso realmente perfecto, pero allí estaba su contrariedad había sido demasiado perfecto como para ser real, como para creer que paso, pero graciosamente la cuestión es que fue real, que realmente paso.

Seung Jo que estaba aun con la mente en blanco no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir por lo que acaba de pasar pero eso sí, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto si no que al contrario estaba agradecido consigo mismo, pues eso le ayudo a confirmar todo, se había enamorado de Ha Ni.

\- - Yo… lo mejor…. será irme- Dijo Ha Ni recuperando el aliento y tratando de formular palabras, para luego querer retomar el camino que llevaba inicialmente antes de lo acontecido, pero ¿Porque huir? Quizás para no darle el gusto a él, de burlarse nuevamente de ella pues que es lo que pensaba.

Seung Jo quería detenerla pero que podía decir no se le venía nada a la mente para así detenerla, quizás dejarla ir era lo mejor por el momento, pero ¿Cuándo seria el momento indicado? No lo sabía. Además no podía formular palabra alguna, y no sabe si se trató de una mala jugada o su subconsciente le tendió una trampa, pero de su boca salieron unas palabras que jamás pensó decir y menos a Ha Ni, y por la misma razón no se sabía cuál de las dos personas se sorprendió más que el otro.

\- - Estoy enamorado de ti.

Ha Ni inmediatamente se detuvo y volteo lentamente para hacerle frente a la persona que había dicho esas palabras, desde el momento preciso que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Seung Jo el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, como si las hojas de los árboles que caían al suelo se hubiesen detenido a mitad de camino, que el reloj hubiese detenido sus manecillas, y la noche parara en ese instante, ese instante en el que solo se podía escuchar el aire golpeando sus rostros, y las palabras de él, que con ayuda del mismo aire hacían camino hacia oídos de Ha Ni resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella, y los de ella en los de él, ya nada importaba más, pues con una simple mirada se podía decir todo y precisamente la que ambos se daban esa noche, una noche como ninguna otra, miradas que estaban llenas de amor, de un amor puro y limpio.

\- -¿Sigues burlándote de mí? – Dijo Ha Ni riendo sarcásticamente, y Seung Jo lo entendía no había hecho más que burlarse de ella y pues era obvio que pensara eso, que fuese una broma y pues él lo hubiese dejado así, pero no, esa noche tenía que decirle la verdad.

\- -Estoy enamorado de ti- dijo Seung Jo pauso y suspiro, no sabía exactamente que palabras decir, simplemente se dejó llevar por su corazón para que este, le diera las palabras necesarias para si quiera intentar explicar lo que sentía- no sé exactamente cuándo surgió este sentimiento – Siguió Seung Jo - Este sentimiento del que no tengo duda que es amor, ni yo mismo me conocía, pero creo que debo ser honesto conmigo mismo, y hacer las cosas de una manera correcta. ¿Puedes enamorarte de una persona a la que en un principio odiabas? Sí, es posible. Pues lo he hecho, sin proponérmelo me he enamorado de ti, y a pesar de intentar destruir este sentimiento todo ha sido en vano, pues en vez de borrarlo he hecho que se vuelva fuerte cada día más.

Ha Ni si antes se había sorprendido, ahora no tenía palabras para describir que era lo que exactamente sentía quizás sorpresa, alegría, ganas de reír o de llorar, o es que simplemente su mente se encontraba en otro algún otro lado que no fuera en su cabeza, no lo sabía. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de escuchar en su cabeza repetir todas y cada una de las palabras que Seung Jo había dicho, ¿era una broma? Para ese momento ya no lo pensaba o quizás estaba demasiado aturdida para si quiera intentar pensarlo.

\- -Yo…- No sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer, y a su mente vinieron las únicas palabras que apenas pudo pronunciar – Yo… debo… irme – Dicho esto giro para no verlo y camino apresuradamente, ¿Huía? No lo sabía, ¿Tenía miedo? Tampoco lo sabía, quizás fue que la situación tomo un rumbo inesperado y llego a un punto el cual no podía manejar y por eso quería irse.

Baek Seung Jo quedo sorprendido aun sin poder reaccionar, pues el no esperaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de Ha Ni, quizás algo como gritar y lanzarse hacia él hubiese sido algo tan propio de ella, pero ¿Qué había sido eso? Y a su mente vino la única respuesta posible a la pregunta, pero ¿no? No podía ser cierto él no podía aceptar eso pues quizás Ha Ni se estaba realmente olvidando de él, o quizás era que Ha Ni se estaba enamorando de ese chico Park Ji Sang, pues aunque fue Zhi Xiu a quien vio sonreírle tan plácidamente el creyó que era Ha Ni y por eso la confusión. Pero y entonces por qué ella había correspondido al beso, ese beso que o sea "wow" él no podía explicarlo con palabras pues era algo así como casi mágico aunque sonara cursi, demasiado cursi viniendo de él, y eso sí que no, no sabía si de orgullo se trataba, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de no querer perder a Ha Ni.

Como algo que termina y algo nuevo comienza, la noche no fue la excepción y un nuevo día comenzaba y aunque para algunos era para avanzar más hacia sus sueños y metas, para otros…

\- - Quisiera poder decir que amo regresar acá – Bufo sarcásticamente Zhi Xiu que en ese momento se sentaba detrás de un gran escritorio con una pila de carpetas encima de él, precisamente en su oficina en la empresa de su papa pues ya había regresado de su "excluida del mundo" y aunque disfruto quizás por una semana, desgraciadamente regreso y al parecer su papa, se dedicó a enviarle todas esas carpetas y no solamente eso, pues al parecer ella seguiría las ordenes de él, para hacerse cargo de ese "negocio" del que siempre que él quería algo de ella así llamaba cualquier cosa "negocio", pero lo que ella no sabía es que ese "negocio" era en los Estados Unidos, bueno aunque debería de saberlo pues su padre ya se lo había dicho aunque no precisamente a ella si no a Ha Ni pero obviamente su papa creía que aquella joven idéntica a ella, y que ella ya sabía que era su hermana era la que se presentó en vez de ella, era Zhi Xiu.

Abrió un cajón donde se encontraba su agenda, agenda donde alojaba todos los números de las personas que tenían que ver con la empresa y se encargó de buscar un número en específico al encontrarlo tomo el teléfono y digito los números.

\- - Gerente Kim – Dijo ella al escuchar a la persona que contesto detrás de la otra línea. - Qué bueno que me atiende – Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -Señorita Zhi Xiu – Dijo el hombre detrás de la otra línea – ¿Se había perdido? ¿Cómo está?– Dijo el hombre.

\- -Bien gracias, estuve perdida pero he regresado – Dijo – Y tengo un problema que necesito resolver.- Dijo sonriendo Zhi Xiu.

\- -Por supuesto que si señorita, estoy a sus órdenes. – Dijo el hombre, pues prácticamente ella era la Jefa, bueno no prácticamente, Ella era la Jefa.

\- -Perfecto – Rio – Quiero que canceles una expropiación, te mandare los detalles al respecto – Dijo para finalmente colgar, dejo el teléfono y busco los detalles acerca de lo del papa de Ha Ni, como sus datos que no consiguió de ella obviamente pues no se habían comunicado si no de otra manera, de sus maneras, el nombre del restaurante también y donde está ubicado, al encontrarlos los envió por e-mail.

\- -Así que era cierto – Dijo su papa que había entrado a la oficina aplaudiendo burlonamente, Zhi Xiu suspiro pues sabia a que se refería con "Así que era cierto".

\- -¿No es lo que querías? – Pregunto Zhi Xiu irritada.

\- -¡Precisamente por eso es que me sorprende! – Dijo riendo sarcásticamente – Haces lo contrario a lo que te pido ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? - Pregunto

\- -En todo caso no es de relevancia – Dijo - Si no ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Pregunto, el hombre la vio confundido pues porque preguntaba si ya se lo había informado.

\- -Te lo informe ayer– Dijo el hombre contrariado, Zhi Xiu también puso cara de no entender hasta que se acordó de que Ha Ni había estado con el ayer así que inmediatamente quiso poner algún argumento que convenciera el que él lo tuviera que repetir.

\- -Bueno no me quedo claro del todo – Dijo Zhi Xiu un poco nerviosa, su papa que no se convencía del todo pero de todas maneras lo diría de nuevo, pero el teléfono de la oficina que Zhi Xiu volvía a ocupar y que nadie más ha ocupado, sonó.

\- - Ven a mi oficina cuando termines con eso – Dijo señalando la pila de carpetas encima del escritorio - Y te daré todos los detalles – Dijo el hombre que ya se dirigía a la puerta.

La anciana abuela de Zhi Xiu y por consecuente de Ha Ni que estaba en Alemania, se encontraba en un escritorio revisando uno que otro documento.

\- - Disculpe Señora- Dijo una joven mujer a la vieja anciana.

\- - Infórmame – Dijo la anciana que no levantaba la vista de los documentos que leía, y luego de firmarlos pasaba a la siguiente carpeta.

\- -La joven Zhi Xiu se encontraba en su casa de campo a las afueras de Seúl, y mientras su estancia fue visitada por un amigo, ya para estos momentos debe de estar de regreso en Seúl. - Dijo la mujer, la anciana levanto la vista de los documentos, se levantó de donde estaba para dirigirse a la ventana a observar la vista, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

\- -¿Zhi Xiu?- Dijo la vieja de forma burlona- Hasta el momento ha hecho su voluntad, como se nota que es hija de aquella mujer- Dijo la vieja con evidente odio.- ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Qué ha pasado con él?- Pregunto la vieja.

\- -Con él, no ay nada nuevo, pues sigue a cargo de la empresa al igual que su esposa.- Contesto la mujer

\- -Ya veo- Dijo la vieja, suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la mujer- ¿Qué pasa con mi otra nieta?- Pregunto la vieja.

\- -Bueno conforme a eso… – Dudo - Según me han informado no ha tenido ninguna comunicación con la joven Zhi Xiu desde el día que ambas se suplantaron, al menos no en persona pero – Dudo en hablar la mujer.

\- -¿Lee Zhi Xiu? ¿Oh Ha Ni?– la corto la anciana - O mejor dicho Lee Ha Ni ¿Quién lo diría? – bufo sarcásticamente – El destino las separo, pero las volvió a unir, que ironías trae la vida o mejor dicho que sorpresas, y las que faltan– Rio – Continua.

\- -Bueno – continuo la mujer - No se vieron en persona, pero por lo que se, ellas tuvieron comunicación pues la Joven Ha Ni se volvió a pasar por su hermana.

\- -¿En serio? – Rio burlonamente la vieja, la mujer asintió levemente - ¿Detalles?

\- -Hasta el momento no se mas del tema.- Dijo la mujer temerosa de que la vieja se enojara.

\- -¿Siguen viviendo en el restaurante?- Pregunto la vieja.

\- -Si- contesto la mujer.

\- -Por el momento- Dijo la vieja anciana riendo- ¿Por qué ya arreglaste eso o no?- Pregunto la vieja

\- -Si, señora- contesto la mujer

\- -¿Cuándo estará todo listo?- Pregunto la anciana

\- -Creo que a más tardar uno o dos meses.

\- -Ya le hable a mi hijo, le dije que estaré allí a más tardar dos meses, ya que se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de mi esposo, pero- Pauso la vieja, suspiro y vio a la mujer- Nunca había avisado a mi hijo que regresaría, y dije dos meses por que tenía previsto llegar en uno, y ahora tú me dices que dos meses- dijo la vieja con enojo evidente.

\- -Lo siento señora, creímos que todos los arreglos estarían previsto ya, pero aún no lo están.

\- -¿Qué falta?- Pregunto la vieja.

\- -Bueno aún faltan estudios que realizarle acerca de su enfermedad, aparte de los proyectos que hay que terminar acá, y que no pueden quedar pendientes- Dijo la mujer.

\- -Arregla todo, te doy un mes- Dijo la anciana irritada.

Aunque no quiso al principio termino por aceptar regresar a vivir a la casa de los Baek, y además no tenía para donde de escoger ya que no tenían otro lugar a donde ir y aunque antes hubiese pegado el grito al cielo por regresar a esa casa ahora las cosas eran distintas, demasiado distintas, pues cuando comenzó a vivir con Baek Seung Jo le fue un poco incómodo por la confesión de ella hacia Seung Jo, pero ahora era peor, mucho peor, porque antes solo se trató de una simple carta de ella hacia él, pero ahora se trataba de una confesión con palabras únicas para ella, pero no de ella hacia él, sino de él hacia ella, aunque sonara ridículo.

"El gran Baek Seung Jo enamorado de mi" se repetía Ha Ni una y otra vez pues no terminaba de creérselo y sobraba decir que toda la noche lucho por poder dormir pero simplemente no lo conseguía y no fue sino hasta altas horas de la madrugada que logro quedarse dormida aunque no sabía exactamente a qué hora, pues recordaba todos los hechos y todas las palabras del que ese parque fue testigo una y otra vez como si de una película se tratara. "Enamorado de mi" se repetía nuevamente en el camino hacia la Universidad, pues el día anterior por hacerse pasar por Zhi Xiu había perdido las clases de ese día y tenía que ponerse al tanto.

\- - ¿Hablando sola? – Ha Ni volteo.

\- -Chicas – Dijo alegremente, y se abalanzo a abrazarlas - ¿Hace cuánto que no las veía?

\- -¿Bong Joon Gu sale con una chica? – Grito Ha Ni sin poder creérselo, pues ya se encontraban las tres en una banca poniéndose al día.

\- -Si – Dijo Dok Go Min Ah – Y al parecer es extranjera.

\- -Wow, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. ¿Dónde está todo el amor eterno que me juro? – rio burlonamente, pero se alegraba de que el chico buscara alguna otra opción que no fuese ella, pues era lo mejor, ya que ella aunque intento verlo de una forma que no fuese solo de amistad no pudo lograrlo. – Pero me alegro por él - dio un gran suspiro.

\- -Pues no lo parece – Dijo Jung Joo Ri - ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto, Ha Ni aunque quisiera decir lo que en su cabeza rondaba seguramente sus amigas se burlarían de ellas, diciendo de que estaba loca, así que solamente dijo que si, y se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a clases, se levantó rápidamente y acelero sus pasos sin tiempo si quiera de que sus amigas le preguntaran más.

Baek Seung Jo no amaneció de buen humor, bueno aunque nunca amanecía de buenas, pero ese día era diferente era una mezcla de buen humor con un poco de arrepentimiento, arrepentimiento si, pues al llegar a casa se dio cuenta de que quizás debió haber detenido a Ha Ni y así no estar en el dilema en el que estaba, pues antes de reconocer de que le gustaba, la situación era que ella estaba enamorada de él, y él no le prestaba o fingiría no prestarle atención alguna, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, él estaba enamorado y lo reconoció confesándoselo y aunque ahora duda de lo que ella siente por él. ¿Cómo es su relación ahora? ¿Eso donde los dejaba? Amaneció impaciente esperando el momento de verla en la universidad para así poder hablar con ella, espero verla al entrar pero no la vio, quizás por el pasillo pero nada, entonces se acordó que tenía clases de inglés la única clase que compartía con ella, y que ahora por una extraña sensación agradeció, aligero sus pasos para llegar lo más rápido posible, finalmente llego y en la entrada estaba Hae Ra que sobraba decir y él ya sabía de qué lo estaba esperando.

\- -Hola – Sonrió al verlo - ¿Qué tal? – pregunto

\- -Hola- Dijo Seung Jo con su típica forma de hablar, para disimular lo impaciente que estaba, pero no funciono pues Hae Ra lo conocía bien y casi al instante se dio cuenta. – Bien y ¿tu? - pregunto

\- -Bien, entremos – Dijo Hae Ra, Seung Jo asintió y ella entro seguido de él que aprovecho que Hae Ra no lo veía para ver si miraba a Ha Ni venir.

Se sentó junto a Hae Ra mientras trataba de disimular ver a la puerta en espera de Ha Ni, pero el profesor entro y nada que aparecía.

"Clases" se repetía Ha Ni una y otra vez otras circunstancias quizás estaría emocionada por estar en una clase con Seung Jo pero las cosas estaban muy incomodas como para querer estar en la clase de inglés que es la que le tocaba a primera hora y ya sea afortunada o desgraciadamente la única clase que compartía con él, y aunque no sabía si era cosa de que el destino la ayudara o era simple casualidad el profesor ya había empezado la clase y ya no podía entrar, pues una de las reglas de ese profesor era que ya comenzada la clase nadie podría entrar.

\- -¿Porque no entras? – Escucho que alguien le hablaba.

\- -¿Ji Sang? – Dijo Ha Ni confundida.

\- -Hola – Dijo sonriendo - ¿Porque no entras? – Pregunto nuevamente.

\- -Es que – Bajo la mirada - es tarde y el profesor no me dejara entrar – Dijo Ha Ni.

\- -No te preocupes – Dijo Ji Sang que abrió la puerta y entro arrastrando a Ha Ni junto a él, obviamente todos se giraron a ver a los que se atrevieron a entrar, pues el profesor era muy conocido por ser estricto y esas faltas no se las perdonaba a nadie, pero… –Buenos días, discúlpenos la tardanza – Obviamente esto dicho en ingles pues era clases de inglés, ni modo que hablar coreano.

\- -Buenos días – Dijo el profesor irónicamente a los que habían interrumpido su clase - ¿Son conscientes de la hora? – Pregunto alzando una ceja - Creí haber dejado claro desde el primer día que no toleraba este tipo de impuntualidad – Dijo el profesor, Ha Ni no entendía ni media palabra pues si era mala con el coreano sobraba decir que con el inglés era peor.

\- -Lo sé – Dijo Ji Sang tranquilamente sonriendo – Pero no era justo perdernos su clase profesor, dicen que es el mejor – Todo mundo o al menos lo que dominaban el inglés se reía silenciosamente pues ninguna de esas tácticas funcionaba con tal profesor, además había uno en especial que aunque no lo demostraba se reía por dentro y era Seung Jo, además de no dejar de ver a Ha Ni desde que entro con aquel chico, algo que Ha Ni sabía perfectamente así que por eso evitaba tener contacto visual - Además como es mi primer día acá, no quiero causar una mala impresión en usted – Siguió Ji Sang - Preferiría llegar tarde a perderme su clase.

\- -Pues ya lo hiciste – Dijo el profesor que se cruzó de brazos, y fue entonces cuando vio detalladamente al chico – Ji Sang – Dijo reconociéndolo hasta ahora y rio.

\- -Pensé que no se acordaba de mi – Dijo Ji Sang pues él ya lo había reconocido antes, y entre todos los alumnos se escuchaban murmullos.

\- -Como no acordarme de ti – Rio - ¡Silencio por favor! – Dijo el profesor haciendo callar a todos en el salón – Deberían de sentirse afortunados porque desde hoy se les une un nuevo un compañero para ustedes, es muy inteligente se los digo yo que fui su profesor cuando estuve dando clases en los Estados Unidos – Dijo el profesor como si presentara a alguien muy importante – Pero por favor pasen, siéntanse aún no entro de lleno en la clase.

\- -Gracias profesor – Dijo Ji Sang, Ha Ni que andaba en las nubes pues no había logrado entender nada pero por la señas del profesor y de Ji Sang entendió que los dejaba entrar y busco un asiento vacío hasta que lo encontró y se sentó junto a Ji Sang. Obviamente no faltaron los murmullos de que el sería el favorito del profesor.

\- -¿Cómo que no puedes cancelar la expropiación? – Gritaba enojada Zhi Xiu.

\- -Lo siento señorita, sencillamente el banco necesitas esas propiedades, pues les habíamos dado una prórroga pero simplemente ya se cumplió - Dijo el hombre disculpándose

\- -Nada de que lo sientes – dijo irritada – Yo te di una orden y me importa un comino las demás propiedades, yo solo especifique una nada más y es la que me interesa, las otras pueden tomarlas.

\- -Pero la que quiere es la que en más problemas esta, pues su deuda supera a las de las demás – Dijo el hombre, Zhi Xiu suspiro.

\- -Está bien – Dijo Zhi Xiu relajándose – ¿Cuándo se cumplió la prórroga? – pregunto.

\- -El jueves pasado – Dijo el hombre

\- -Bueno está bien, hoy es martes y pasado mañana jueves – suspiro, tenía un plan.

\- -Lo sé. ¿pero no entiendo? – Dijo el hombre, Zhi Xiu suspiro como es que no podía saberlo.

\- -Después de haberse cumplido la prórroga el cliente tiene exactamente una semana para justificar el por qué no pudo pagar a tiempo lo estipulado y tiene la opción de pagar antes de cumplirse la semana o sea que aún se puede pagar.

\- -Si señorita, pero el cliente ya se le dio esa opción y dijo no tener el dinero.- Dijo el hombre.

\- -Yo te enviare el cheque por cual sea la cantidad – Dijo Zhi Xiu.

\- -¿Pero señorita? – Contrariaba el hombre – Eso no es posible.

\- -Claro que lo es, mándame los datos de la cantidad o ¿quieres que mi papa te dé la orden directamente? – El hombre se tensó tratar con la hija era una cosa pero con el señor era otra. Y Zhi Xiu sabía que todos en la empresa le tenían miedo.

\- -No claro que no, yo me encargo – Dijo, Zhi Xiu ni siquiera se despidió para colgar. Aunque eso había sido raro, pues él siempre acataba al pie de la letra las órdenes de ella, nunca ponía escusas al menos no tan estúpidas como la prórroga.

Suspiro y salió tenía que verse con su padre que ya de seguro la esperaba en su oficina con todos y cada uno de los detalles acerca del "negocio".

Ha Ni suspiro por décima vez, pues aunque había evitado a Seung Jo a toda costa en la Universidad, gracioso decirlo pues siempre era el quien la evitaba, pero allí iba sentada junto a su papa en el pequeño camioncito blanco con destino a la casa de Seung Jo ahora será imposible evitarlo.

\- -Discúlpame por no poder tener otro lugar donde podamos ir – Dijo disculpándose con su hija.

\- -No hay problema – Tratando de que no se dé cuenta de que no quiere ir allí.

\- -De verdad lo siento, sé que te sentirás incomoda por Seung Jo.- Dijo cuando finalmente llegaron.

\- -No se preocupe papa – Dijo Ha Ni sonriendo un poco.

\- -Acá vamos– Dijo su papa, bajando ambos del vehículo.

\- -Ha Ni – Dijo gritando y llegando para abrazar a Ha Ni la mama de Seung Jo, al menos en esa parte Ha Ni también se sentía feliz pues ella también le tomo mucho cariño a la mama de Seung Jo a la que también consideraba como la suya.

\- - No pareces feliz de verme – Dijo Hwang Geum.

\- -No es eso – negó frenéticamente – Es solo que no espere volver a estar casa. – Dijo

\- -Yo creo que es cosa del destino, pues te vuelve a unir a Baek Seung Jo – Dijo Hwang Geum sonriendo, aunque para ese momento no se encontraba en la casa y Ha Ni agradeció mentalmente.

\- -Pero pasen – Dijo Hwang Geum.

\- -Así que esto era el ruido – Decía Eun Jo que bajaba de las escaleras.

\- -Hola Eun Jo – Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Tonta – Dijo.

\- -Baek Eun Jo – Advirtió su padre

\- -Hermano – Dijo Eun Jo a la persona que acaba de entrar por la puerta, Oh Ha Ni se tensó pero ahora no podría evitarlo algún día tenía que hacerle frente, pero sucede que en ese momento no quería.

\- He regresado, Hola – Decía Seung Jo saludando a todos.

\- -No es genial, Ha Ni regreso – Dijo, pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión – Pero no tenemos pastel, hay que comprar uno – Dijo, ella tenía un plan – Seung Jo por que no vas con Ha Ni a la pastelería por uno.

\- -No, no es necesario – Dijo Ha Ni negando para así evitar tenía que ir sola con Seung Jo que es lo que quería la mama de Seung Jo pero precisamente lo que estuvo evitando todo el día.

\- -Claro que es necesario, Seung Jo por favor – Seung asintió pues aunque antes se hubiese negado rotundamente, era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella.

\- -Pero mama – Replico Eun Jo – Pastel de noche. – Su mama solo hizo señas de que se callara y Eun Jo no tuvo otra que hacerlo.

El viaje a la pastelería nunca le pareció tan largo a Ha Ni, pues ambos se encaminaban hacia ese lugar, ella adelante y el detrás, pero ninguno de los dos desde que salieron de la casa había dicho ni una sola palabra, ambos iban cabizbaja sin verse a los ojos, y aunque Seung Jo quería hablar con ella desde la mañana y todo el día que trato de encontrársela ahora no sabía ni que palabras pronunciar. El semáforo estaba en verde cuando lo vieron pero al acercarse más cambio, cosa de lo que Ha Ni no se percató pero Seung Jo si, así que inmediatamente la jalo hacia él, precisamente cuando un coche se acercaba, salvándola de un accidente. Pero al hacerlo le dio la vuelta haciendo que quedaran cara a cara, siendo un Dejavù, así que inmediatamente se apartaron.

\- -Deberías tener más cuidado – Dijo Seung Jo fríamente - ¿Qué tal si hubieran atropellado?

\- -Para lo que te importo – Gruño Ha Ni sin pensar en sus palabras.

\- -Claro que me importas ¿Porque no habrías de importarme? – Dijo Seun Jo

\- -Olvídalo – Bufo Ha Ni para retomar el camino nuevamente, pero Seung Jo no se lo permitiría no como la noche anterior, así que la jalo nuevamente para hacerle frente – No harás lo mismo de anoche, dime ¿Por qué crees que no me importas? – Pregunto serio.

\- -Porque es la verdad – grito - Siempre me lo has dejado claro o ¿no? – dijo Ha Ni.

\- -Eso no es cierto, siempre me has importado y más ahora – Dijo Seung Jo.

\- -"¿Más ahora?" ¿Que cambia ahora? – pregunto Ha Ni

\- -El estar enamorado de ti – repitió sus palabras por si aún no le quedaba claro.

\- -Sigues con esa tontería – Bufo sarcásticamente Ha Ni.

\- -¿Tontería? – Dijo Seung Jo – Así que piensas que es una tontería.

\- -¿Y que más podría ser? – Dijo Ha Ni

\- -Por favor – Dijo casi suplicando - Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿Porque no puedes creerme? – Grito un tanto enojado.

\- -Y todavía lo preguntas, te has burlado tantas veces de mí que hasta ya perdí la cuenta.

\- -¿Y que quieres que haga para demostrártelo?

\- -¿Porque el interés en convencerme? – respondió con otra pregunta

\- -¡No quiero que dudes de lo que digo, quiero que crees que es cierto porque lo es! – Dijo Seung Jo

\- -Suponiendo que te crea, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que pretendes? – Fue como un balde de agua fría, lo que él quiso fue dejarle claro a Ha Ni de que ella le gustaba, pero después de eso que pasaría, pues no lo sabía, ella al notar que él dudaba dijo:

\- -Ves como si se trata de una burla – Dijo

\- -No quieres creerme o ¿es que finges hacerme creer que no me crees? – Pregunto sorprendiendo a Ha Ni

\- -¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

\- -No se quizás sea porque tienes algún pretendiente – Dijo irónicamente.

\- -¿Pretendiente? ¿Quién? – Pues Ha Ni se confundía más.

\- -Pues obvio que ese chico de Park Ji Sang – Dijo Seung Jo – Ahora cada vez que te veo siempre estas con él.

\- -Estas viendo cosas donde no las hay, además si es mi "pretendiente" – Dijo haciendo la seña con las manos – Él no tiene nada que ver con este tema y no tendría por qué fingir nada.

\- -¿Entonces no niegas de que lo es? – Pregunto

\- -No te quedo claro – Dijo ella volviendo a hacer la seña – Fue Hipotético, no dije que lo fuera.

\- -Aunque tengo curiosidad sabes, ¿Cómo lo conociste?

\- -Ya te dije que él no viene al caso, además es mejor ir por ese pastel porque si no tu mama se estará imaginando un montón de cosas y no quieres eso o ¿sí? – Dijo Ha Ni retomando el camino, seguido de Seung Jo.

"¿Dónde se había ido esa Ha Ni?" se preguntaba Seung Jo pues antes a Ha Ni no le importaba ese tipo de cosas si no al contrario quizás los rumores eran lo mejor, pero y ahora, porque había cambiado o ¿Por qué estaba cambiando? Aunque lo más importante ahora, la situación en quedo ¿igual o peor? Ninguno de los dos tenía respuesta. En todo el camino a la pastelería ni una palabra más fue dicha y de camino a casa igual, y al regresar a casa gracias a dios nadie les hizo ninguna pregunta de porque tardaron.

\- -Ahora si – Decia Byung Hun sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala, con un vaso de Whisky en su mano – ¿Cuéntame que te trae por acá?

\- -Bueno – Dijo Suspirando Zhi Xiu que también se sentaba – Primero que nada – pauso – Disculpa - se levantó para tomar un vaso de Whisky que trago de un solo sorbo.

\- -Wow – Expreso su hermano – ¿Esto es fuerte o no? – Dijo su hermano pues ella no es que amara el alcohol, simplemente lo tomaba cuando lo necesitaba.

\- -Lo siento, pero sí que lo necesitaba – Dijo Zhi Xiu.

\- -Bueno yo sabía que no era solo por la cena – Dijo su hermano, pues Zhi Xiu había llegado alegando que hace tiempo que no cenaba con su hermano y su familia, y los extrañaba.

\- -Descubrí algo sorprendente – Dijo, haciendo que su hermano la viera intrigado,.

\- -Ah si – expreso su hermano - ¿Qué puede ser? – pregunto esperando algun tipo de broma por parte de ella, pero no se espero lo que le dijo.

\- -Tengo una hermana – Dijo tranquilamente, su hermano la vio sorprendido y estallo en risas rápidamente.

\- -¿Te has vuelto loca? – Dijo sin parar de reír.

\- -No – Dijo – Y según esto es cierto – Dijo sacando de su bolso el sobre con la prueba de ADN, su hermano cambio su expresión pues Zhi Xiu estaba seria y quizás no mentía. Su hermano tomo el sobre y lo leyó.

\- -¿Cómo es que? ¿Esto? ¿No? ¿Es Posible? – Dijo su hermano mientras todo tipo de preguntas invadían su cabeza.

\- -Lo es – Dijo Zhi Xiu – Tengo una hermana o ¿tenemos una hermana? – Dijo Zhi Xiu contrariada pues ahora no sabía de quienes era hija, pues si no era hija del hombre que decía ser su padre ni de la mujer que decía ser su madre, entonces ¿Quiénes lo eran?

\- -En realidad, tenemos una hermana – Dijo su hermano por lo bajo, pero Zhi Xiu alcanzo a escuchar.

\- -¿Tú… tú lo sabías? – Pregunto Zhi Xiu enojada y se sorprendió pues él lo había descubierto tiempo atrás.

\- -Si – Suspiro, se levantó del sofá.

\- -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – Grito enojada.

\- -No era mi deber hacerlo, papa me lo prohibió – Dijo levantándose y queriendo hacer que se calmara pues estaba alterada – Tu sabes…

\- -Ahora lo entiendo – Dijo ella atando cabos.

\- -¿Qué? – Pregunto desconcertado.

\- -Ahora lo sé – dijo, estaba claro para ella - Ahora entiendo el por qué papa te dejo ir cuando dijiste que no querías hacerte cargo de la empresa, ¿Qué tonta? – bufo- Debí saber que había algo más, lo había tomado tan bien y papa no es así – rio burlonamente, y su hermano se sorprendió – Lo amenazaste ¿no es cierto? – lo vio incriminándole – Le dijiste que si no aceptaba, me dirías la verdad – Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos en tono molesto – Atrévete a negarlo, atrévete – Dijo gritando.

\- -¡Lo siento! – Dijo su hermano derrotado pues todo lo que Zhi Xiu decía era cierto, él había hecho eso, Zhi Xiu lloro aún más fuerte, su hermano se acercaba con claras razones de abrazarla, pero Zhi Xiu se apartó bruscamente de él.

\- -No me toques – Le dijo – No quiero que finjas que te importo – Dijo fuertemente.

\- -Pero Zhi Xiu, tú me importas – Se defendió – Eres mi hermana.

\- -No es cierto – Grito ella – Si fuese así no me hubiese dejado sola con toda esta responsabilidad, me dejaste sola en esa casa cuando más te necesite – lloraba más.

\- -Zhi Xiu… Yo… - No sabía cómo disculparse

\- -Además – Siguió - No te hubieras valido de una amenaza para conseguir lo que querías, porque sabes – Dijo ella – El fin, no justifica los medios. – Dicho esto salió de esa casa tomando el sobre de la mesa, y dejando a su hermano con una culpa que ni el mismo podría perdonarse y por eso le daba la razón a ella de odiarlo.

Aunque su papa había recuperado al restaurante aun no sabiendo cómo, pues solo le llego la notificación de que la deuda fue absuelta, ellos no se mudaron pues por una parte la insistencia de Hwang Geum y por otra que su papa estaba creando una zona arriba, así que no tendría donde quedarse, acostumbrarse nuevamente no era fácil, y más aun con lo del Seung Jo pero todo volvió a hacer igual ahora él, la ignoraba como siempre, y la distancia entre ellos se hizo más grande de lo que se esperaba y la mama de Seung Jo se preocupaba cada vez más, pues ella intentaba de todas las maneras posibles para dejarlos solos o idear un plan para que salieran solos, pero simplemente era como si los dos se ponían de acuerdo y no lograba nada. Pero lo que más le preocupaba a la mama de Seung Jo era ese Chico del cual ya había averiguado todo, y era obvio que también ella preferiría a un chico como el, en vez de su Hijo y le molestaba pues ahora Ha Ni pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con él, salían muy seguido y eso le preocupaba, aunque no era todo pues Seung Jo pasaba cada vez más tiempo con Hae Ra y también salían muy seguido, todo iba muy pero muy mal.

Zhi Xiu por otra parte hizo su viaje a los Estados Unidos que duro una semana aproximadamente con resultados satisfactorios que hasta fue halagada por su papa, había dejado la carrera de medicina y se había envuelto en el trabajo de la empresa, y aunque su hermano quiso contactarla por todos los medios posibles, ella no contesto o simplemente su secretaria le decía que estaba ocupada o en algún viaje. No había vuelto a tener ningún contacto con Ha Ni y menos con Ji Sang, de lo que ella ya sabía que tenía varias llamadas de ellos también, y de que Ji Sang llego buscándola muchas veces a la empresa, pero ella siempre fue negada, además ni quiso averiguar nada más acerca de lo de Ha Ni, no sabía porque, ni ella misma sabia porque lo hacía, ni por que había regresado a esa empresa, se suponía que tenía que terminar la carrera de medicina, que ella lucharía contra su papa, pero ni ella misma soportaba verse al espejo, decir que no sería lo que ya es ahora, era vergonzoso.

Regresar a Corea no era algo que le gustara pero tampoco algo que odiara, al menos no completamente, era una mezcla de melancolía envuelta con un poco de arrepentimiento, arrepentimiento acerca de cómo no puedo hacer las cosas como ella quería que fueran. Salía del aeropuerto con destino a la casa, bueno mansión porque eso era debido al tamaño que tenía, la cual compartiría con su Hijo, no sabía por cuanto tiempo, pues su estancia en Corea no era definitiva pero tampoco definida.

**Espero y realmente les haya gustado, y si no, no me odien por favor, no sé si les gusto sobre las actitudes que tomaron ahora los personajes pero por favor no me juzguen aún le falta a la historia, pero si quieren lanzarme cualquier cosa ni modo pues. Por cierto es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora sentí que tenía que pasar un lapso de tiempo porque necesitaba que ya entrara la abuela. Por cierto ¿Qué opinan de ella?**

**¿Qué opinan de la confesión de Seung Jo? Déjenme saber**

**Agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que siguen mi historia. Por favor déjenme saber que opinan acerca de que les gusta y de que no acerca de mi historia, también saben que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas y las tomo en cuenta. **


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Acá está el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Domingo por la mañana y la casa de los Baek se encontraba sin ninguno de sus miembros, excepto por Ha Ni que aunque había tenido planes para el día que era ir con Ji Sang al estreno de una película a la que ambos tenían deseos de ver, pero se canceló de última hora pues él dijo que tenía un asunto que atender, no pregunto qué, pues tampoco es que el chico le diera cuentas de todo lo que hiciera, así que decidió ayudar en la casa a limpiar, y decidió comenzar por el cuarto de su papa, pues desde que se habían mudado y con la remodelación del restaurante su papa no había tenido tiempo de ordenar nada, habían traído cosas que antes solo estaban en el restaurante y que por la remodelación tenían que quitar.

Entro al desordenado cuarto para siquiera intentar ordenarlo un poco, pues realmente era un desastre.

\- -Bueno – Dijo Ha Ni – Ay que empezar por esas cajas – Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a unas cajas, se agacho y las jalo para acomodarlas debajo de un estante alto, las dejo pero al hacerlo sin querer su ropa quedo prensada por un clavo que estaba salido y sin querer la jalo de regreso, Ha Ni jalo fuerte haciendo que ella cayera al suelo y que la camisa que llevaba se rompiera pero eso no era todo pues con el jalón que de hecho fue fuerte, hizo que el estante se moviera y dejara caer la única caja que había arriba de él, ocasionando que dejara al descubierto su contenido.

Ha Ni revisaba su camisa pues era una que le encantaba y ya no podría volver a ponérsela ya que hizo que se rompiera parte de un costado y adelante, pues al cometer el error de jalar fuerte hizo que se rompiera más de la cuenta, de pronto su vista bajo hacia el contenido de la caja, pues tendría que volver a meterlo allí, se agacho tomando las cosas sin prestarles atención.

Seung Jo suspiro por quinta vez o ya era la décima, bueno no llevaba exactamente la cuenta, pero ya estaba aburrido, domingo por la mañana y Hae Ra lo arrastro a un show todo raro que no entendía muy bien pero allí estaba sentado junto a ella, aunque sus pensamientos en otra parte, había sido un mes desde aquel día que prácticamente había sido rechazado por Ha Ni, podría sonar gracioso para otros, ella se le había confesado y el la rechazo, ahora él se confesó y fue rechazado, tenía que sonar gracioso, y sin embargo no lo era para él, tuvo determinación de no querer perder a Ha Ni y sin embargo aún la tenía, lo que sucede es que quería a la Ha Ni de antes y no a la que es ahora, pues había cambiado mucho y no sabía cuáles eran sus motivos, acaso él había hecho algo malo o que. Ahora Ha Ni la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con Ji Sang, si podía comer en otro lado que no fuera en la casa lo hacía, y ni hablar de las veces que su mama tuvo claras razones de juntarlos, pero simplemente ella salía diciendo que tenía algún plan, así que él no se quedaba atrás y también decía lo mismo aunque no los tuviera.

\- - Seung Jo – dijo Ha era, el Show había terminado y él no se había dado cuenta. – Vamos a comer tengo hambre.

\- -Claro – dijo Seung Jo que no quería hacer nada simplemente quería regresar a su casa, la cual creía el, que estaba sola.

\- -Qué tal si – no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando el teléfono de Seung Jo sonó, y que inmediatamente el tomo, luego de muchas afirmaciones de que si y otras medias palabras, finalmente la llamada termino.

\- -Lo siento, tengo que irme – dijo disculpándose – Mama dijo que fuera a casa – dijo Seung Jo guardando el celular.

\- -Claro no te preocupes – dijo Hae Ra

\- -Nos vemos – dijo retirándose.

Hae Ra suspiro derrotada, había pasado un mes o más desde que ella y Seung Jo salían, nada oficial, salidas a cine, a comer, a pasear, pero ahora la cuestión de decir "nada oficial" ya no le agradaba, quizás al principio acepto porque esperaba que en todo ese tiempo él le pidiera ser su novia, pero creía que ya había dado el tiempo suficiente para hacer que eso pasase pero simplemente aún no se daba, y ahora el hecho de saber que Ha Ni estaba en los pensamientos de Seung Jo le hacía hervir la sangre, pues ella ya sabía que él estaba enamorado de Ha Ni, no se lo había dicho él, eso era obvio, pero siendo mujer y a pesar de que él es frio, y no muy abierto con sus sentimientos había logrado darse cuenta desde la vez de aquel encuentro en el cine en donde se encontraron a Ha Ni y Ji Sang juntos, cosa que le molesto a Seung Jo y aunque quizás Ha Ni no se dio cuenta, ella sí, y lo corroboraba aún más, por todas las veces que Seung Jo los había visto en la universidad juntos y que claramente le molestaba.

\- - Abuela – dijo Zhi Xiu a la anciana bien vestida que atravesaba la puerta.

\- - Zhi Xiu, pero que linda estas – Dijo la vieja sonriendo, Zhi Xiu se abalanzo a abrazarla pues hace dos años o más que no la veía.

\- -¿Qué asuntos te trae a Corea? – dijo apartándose, Sabía que si venia era por algún asunto de negocios y no por cortesía – Sabes al menos pone un anuncio en el periódico de cada vez que vengas para así saber – dijo irónicamente – Ya me imagino el encabezado en primera plana "La Gran Señora Jung Hye Young regresa a Corea" – dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos y hablando en tono burlón.

\- - Oe ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa? Además si avise, tu padre no te comento – Dijo la anciana

\- - Lo siento madre, hemos tan ocupados que ni tiempo me dio – Dijo el hombre que bajaba de las escaleras acomodándose la corbata.

\- -Pues deberías darte algún tiempo para esta vieja, ni si quiera me han ido a visitar a Alemania – Dijo acusatoriamente – Y tú solo fuiste dos veces y no volviste – Dijo la anciana a Zhi Xiu.

\- -Lo siento abuela – se disculpaba.

\- -Lo bueno es que estas acá y con bien – dijo el hombre que ya para ese momento la abrazaba, quizás no era un abrazo sincero pero a pesar de todo era su madre.

\- -Gracias, pero que sorpresa verte acá Zhi Xiu – dijo la vieja

\- -Me mude abuela – dijo tranquilamente.

\- -Te mudaste ¿Y eso? Creí que ya no regresarías a esta casa ¿Qué paso? – pregunto la vieja

\- -Maduro, eso paso – dijo el hombre riendo un poco – Deberías de ver como se ha desempeñado en la empresa, hace poco estuvo en Estados Unidos y las sorpresas que trajo, el viaje fue más ganancioso de lo que se había esperado – dijo el hombre como si estuviera orgulloso, y la verdad lo estaba aunque no era de las personas que admitía sus sentimientos abiertamente.

\- -No fue la gran cosa – dijo Zhi Xiu sin mostrar interés.

\- -Lo ves – dijo el hombre – Con esa actitud hará cosas grandes para la empresa.

\- -Tu solo piensas en grande – dijo la distinguida mujer que bajaba las escaleras.

\- -Joo Mi – dijo la anciana

\- -Bienvenida – dijo la mujer – Es placer tenerla nuevamente acá.

\- -Ves, esa es la clase de bienvenida que quería, no la de estos – dijo acusando a su hijo y nieta, causando una risa en su nuera, y una mirada sin expresión en su hijo y nieta. – Bueno cambien esa expresión, y vayamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

\- -Claro, el desayuno ya está servido – dijo la nana de Zhi Xiu.

\- -Bueno y que ha pasado, infórmenme he estado lejos dos años – dijo la anciana que los seguía para desayunar, aunque ella ya sabía la mayoría de las cosas, pues los había mandado a seguir a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Ha Ni recogía las fotos que yacían en el suelo, cosa que se le hacía extraño, esas fotos deberían estar en un álbum y no en una caja olvidada y menos sueltas sin ningún cuidado posible aunque aún se mantenían en buen estado a pesar de que se notaban que eran hace años y así es, en su mayoría eran fotos de ya sea su mama, su papa, de su época de secundaria, de sus salidas, de lo que hacían juntos, su papa siempre le dijo que su mama amaba tomar fotos de todo, y a todo lugar que fuese e incluso a personas que no conocía, ya que le gustaba retratar las expresiones de ellas en fotos y además porque siempre decía que las fotos eran otra manera de contar historias y así era, seguía hojeando entre ellas, y metiéndolas nuevamente en la caja, hasta que llego a una que le llamo la atención, se trababa de una foto grupal, habían tres chicos entre ellos su papa y dos chicas, una de ellas era su mama de su época de la secundaria, y tras ella un chico la abrazaba de manera comprometedora, que aunque extraño que sonara ese chico le hacía recordar a alguien, pero en ese momento no lograba recordaba quien, todos sonreían en la foto incluso su papa, que al parecer no le molestaba en lo absoluto el descaro del chico, decidió dejar pasar la foto, pero ahora sus ojos no creían lo que veían la siguiente era una foto de su mama y el mismo chico anterior, la misma escena, abrazada por detrás con la única diferencia de que esta chico le besaba la mejilla, que decía mejilla, estaba muy cerca de la boca, y como era eso posible, su papa siempre dijo que habían sido novios desde antes de comenzar la secundaria, bueno no novios oficiales, pero si una relación que comenzó desde pequeños, era la típica historia entre dos amigos que se conocían desde la infancia y que por alguna razón terminaban siendo un matrimonio, pero ahora esa foto contrariaba la versión que su papa contaba.

Deja de imaginarte cosas – se decía Ha Ni en voz alta – Quizás era que se tenían bastante confianza es todo. – Ha Ni decidió pasar la foto, pero de pronto sus ojos bajaron a una en particular, y la sorpresa que se llevó, quizás aún más grande que la anterior, era su mama aunque con rasgos ya maduros pero todavía demostraba ser joven, pero eso no la sorprendió si no el hecho de que habían dos niñas de quizás cinco años con ella, y por extraño que parezca iguales a ella cuando lo era. Pero su expresión de sorpresa cayo y fue reemplazada por una sonrisa, sabía que a su mama le gustaba la fotografía y quizás se trataba de algún truco, pero no era así, las siguientes fotos se lo dejaban claro, en ellas ahora salía su papa, fotos que fueron tomadas en centro de diversiones, heladerías, jugueterías y en las mismas siempre salían dos niñas. Ahora era algo confuso para ella, no pensaría ahora que su mama se hubiese vuelto loca y que cada una de las fotos fuesen truqueadas, pero que otra explicación podría…

Eso solo podía suceder si tuvieras una… – no termino de formular la frase por que la respuesta llego de golpe directo a su cabeza "Zhi Xiu" todo eso daba a la gran posibilidad de que ella y Zhi Xiu fuesen hermanas.

\- ¿Pero? ¿Cómo?... ¿es esto posible? – decía en voz alta Ha Ni que aún no creía. Siguió buscando entre las cosas que habían en la caja hasta encontrar un papel, se veía viejo pero no maltratado ya que al parecer no se había tocado en mucho tiempo.

No, no era posibilidad eso estaba claro, eran hermanas, pues el papel era el acta de nacimiento de Zhi Xiu, que no sabía como pero el mismo nombre salía en él, al igual que el de su mama, el de su papa y exactamente el mismo día y fecha que el de su nacimiento, era como ver su acta, con la única diferencia en el nombre, y eso ya no le daba duda de que fuesen hermanas, y aunque sorprendida y alegre al mismo tiempo ya que quizás el haberla encontrado ya no era para ella una simple casualidad como lo pensó desde el principio, quizás era porque el destino las había acercado porque eran hermanas, pero la cuestión era saber porque siendo gemelas e hijas de una misma mujer y un mismo hombre estaban separadas, y eso le pego de golpe, estaba claro que ambas eran hijas de la misma mujer que estaba en las fotos con ambas niñas y lo corroboro por ambas actas.

No podía negar que sola idea de tener una hermana no le molestase, la verdad le agradaba y mucho pues aunque no lo había reconocido antes la verdad le hubiere gustado tener un hermano y porque no una hermana, una con la que pudiera pelear porque quizás había tomado alguna prenda o algún zapato, alguien a quien molestar, pero sobretodo alguien con quien compartir, hablar, jugar y ayudar. Todo eso sonaba bonito y era parte de lo que le gustaba de saber que ahora la tenía porque estaba segura de ello, sin embargo… ahora todo tipo de preguntas invadían su cabeza, tratando de hallar respuestas que ella no podía contestar, y la sola idea de que sus papas hubiesen abandonado a Zhi Xiu que es lo que ella pensaba le repugnaba, abandonar a alguien y sobre todo a un niño era no quererlo, era como aquellas mujeres que abortan porque accidentalmente quedaron embarazadas, pero sobre todo lo que más le molestaba es que le hubieran ocultado algo importante. Pero de pronto otra idea en su cabeza la volvió a golpear las fotos revelaban a una ya crecidas niñas, entonces porque no podía recordarla, de pronto sintió que un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte…

Todo era como ver correr una película, imágenes de aquel sueño en el que secuestraban a una niña eran lo que veía Ha Ni, risas de haber jugado y el llanto interminable de una mujer que rogaba para que le devolvieran a su hija. Entonces otra idea golpeo, la cual era que esas imágenes que ahora habían sido más claras que las anteriores demostraban no ser un sueño, sino algo que paso que fue real, llegando a la conclusión de que Zhi Xiu no había sido abandonada, ni nada por el estilo si no que secuestrada. Una sonrisa en su boca se formó, pues si el destino cruelmente las había separado el mismo se había encargado de reunirlas.

De pronto su vista bajo al último objeto que permanecía en la caja, era una especie de cuaderno o libreta, Ha Ni inmediatamente lo tomo para examinarlo y la sorpresa que se llevó.

El diario de mi madre – dijo Ha Ni, de pronto la puerta de la casa fue abierta sorprendiendo a Ha Ni, pues tenía entendido que nadie estaría sino hasta en la noche, incluyendo a su papa, y Seung Jo. De pronto un miedo la invadió que tal si era su papa, inmediatamente guardo todo en la caja apresuradamente incluyendo el diario y dejarlo donde estaba y como estaba, todo iba bien hasta que por accidente, al colocar la caja en el estante, se tambaleo un poco que golpeo una pila de cajas que estaban cerca de una mesa misma que fue golpeada y que hiciera que cayera de él, el único florero que tenía haciendo que se rompiera al pegar con el suelo.

Fue una suerte para Seung Jo haber recibido esa llamada, no era su mama obviamente como le hizo creer a Hae Ra sino de quién sabe quién, quizás algún numero equivocado, rio sobre su pequeña travesura pues la persona detrás de la línea, no decía nada al escuchar las tonterías o medias palabras que Seung Jo dijo, pero sí que agradeció recibirla, finalmente llego a la casa se le hizo raro encontrar con que la puerta no tenía seguro pues sabía que nadie estaba en ella sin embargo no presto mucha atención, se estiro un poco y decidió ir arriba para cambiarse de ropa pues con la que andaba no se sentía cómodo para estar en casa, subió por las escaleras y cuando iba por el quinto escalón, un sonido de algo que cayo y se rompió le hizo detenerse bruscamente, él estaba seguro de que nadie estaba en casa, pues su mama, su papa y su hermano habían viajado donde la abuela y visitarla, y no regresarían sino hasta en la noche, cuando quizás estuviera dormido, el papa de Ha Ni en el restaurante, y ella, bueno ella, de seguro estaba con Ji Sang, y entonces ¿ese ruido?, Retrocedió y decidido fue a la habitación donde el sonido provino, que estaba seguro que era de la del papa de Ha Ni, pero antes de querer llegar a ella, la puerta fue abierta revelando a la persona que quizás había ocasionado el ruido.

\- - Oh, por Dios – dijo Ha Ni asustada llevándose una mano al pecho, pues había decidido salir para ver quién es que había entrado, pero no espero que fuese Seung Jo y menos que se le apareciera de pronto en frente de ella.

\- - ¿Qué haces acá? No se suponía estarías con Ji Sang – dijo enmarcando cada palabra, él estaba sorprendido de que estuviera en la casa si, pues la mayoría del tiempo solo fuera se mantenía, pero quizás había decidido quedarse y no salir, y ya sea consciente o inconscientemente agradeció eso, pero rápidamente pensó que quizás era hasta más tarde su salida, y eso le hizo perder cada pequeña esperanza que tuviera.

\- -Ah – Ha Ni seguía aun confusa por lo que acaba de descubrir en ese cuarto, pero como si las palabras hubiesen quedado en el aire y hasta ahora habían llegado a sus oídos – A pues… surgió algo de pronto y se suspendió – dijo Ha Ni

\- -Ya veo – dijo sin querer sonreír, pues de alguna manera le agradaba la idea de que tan siquiera por esta vez no saldría con él, desvió la mirada de ella pero al hacerlo, hasta esta vez noto que la camisa de Ha Ni estaba rota del costado derecho que no había podido ver bien antes pero no solo eso, si no que al estarlo revelaba claramente la parte derecha de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su piel y el brasier color negro que llevaba, inmediatamente él se sonrojo y aparto la mirada nerviosamente, Ha Ni se dio cuenta de ello preguntándose el porqué, y la respuesta surgió rápidamente después de la pregunta, y al igual que Seung Jo inmediatamente se sonrojo así que como acto de reflejo se llevó ambas manos.

\- - Yo… iré a… cambiarme – dijo tratando de hablar coherentemente, e inmediatamente se apartó de él, y subió arriba para cambiarse la camisa, Seung Jo quedo estático no podía ni moverse, esa visión de Ha Ni le hizo tener malos pensamientos, o quizás no tan malos, después de todo aún seguía enamorado de ella, a pesar de cómo había estado todo en el último mes.

Ha Ni cerró la puerta de la habitación recargándose en ella, eso que había pasado abajo había sido vergonzoso y apostaba que si se veía en el espejo en ese momento su cara debía de estar roja por completo, "Tranquilízate, respira, ya paso" se decía así misma tratando de hacer que su rubor baje y tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón, "Lo mejor sería no salir" se dijo, estaba decidida.

\- - ¿Vas a verla? – preguntaba Eun Mi desde el sofá donde estaba cómodamente leyendo un libro a su hermano que bajaba las escaleras.

\- -¿A quién? – pregunto Ji Sang acercándose.

\- -No te hagas – bufo – A la chica de la que siempre hablas, Ha Ni – dijo Eun Mi

\- -¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – pregunto sorprendido

\- -Como no voy a saberlo si lo repites todo el tiempo – Ji Sang se sorprendió, es cierto que hablaba de Ha Ni pero no pensó que demasiado – Te gusta – no era pregunta.

\- -¿Qué? Yo…

\- -Si – lo corto su hermana – Te gusta cuando vas a reconocerlo, no paras de hablar de ella, de lo buena que es, de sus cualidades, además piensas en ella o no – dijo su hermana.

\- -¿Cuándo es que maduraste tanto? – pregunto

\- -No lo sé – dijo su hermana que se levantaba al tiempo que dejaba el libro en la mesa – Solo espero que no te lastimen y menos que tu vayas a lastimarla, ya que según lo que hablas de ella parece ser una buena chica – dijo su hermana dejando a un Ji Sang pensativo.

Llevaba un mes desde que se veía con Ha Ni, tenían clases juntos, almorzaban juntos en la universidad, y algunas otras veces en la que salían al cine, quizás a dar un paseo o simplemente salían para distraerse. Y aunque la idea ya se la había planteado, la respuesta llego de inmediato, estaba enamorado de ella, no sabía como pero lo estaba, quizás fue su manera de tratar a las personas, o el simple hecho de divertirse estando con ella, tenía una sensación de felicidad cada vez que por alguna razón se vieran, y todo sonaba bonito, pero el problema era ese chico Baek Seung Jo, él ya sabía su historia pues Ha Ni se la conto, y aunque al principio creyó que a Ha Ni se le pasaría ese enamoramiento simplemente no pasaba, de las tantas veces que estaba con ella en la Universidad y se encontraban a Baek Seung Jo acompañado de Hae Ra le molestaba a Ha Ni, y aunque intentaba cambiar su expresión rápidamente, no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para que él no lo notara, y eso de alguna manera le molestaba.

Eran más de las dos de la tarde y Seung Jo había cocinado pues aunque también se había encerrado en su cuarto porque de alguna manera también se había avergonzado un poco, pero tenía hambre y era una razón muy poderosa para querer salir y antes de que Ha Ni tuviera la misma reacción, porque dejar que Ha Ni cocinara era un peligro tanto para la cocina como para su salud, se dirigió a su habitación para llamarla a que comiera un poco, se sentía extraño hacerlo, pero era aún más malo para la salud el hecho de que Ha Ni no comiera, o es que era una excusa por las ganas de que tenia de verlas, ganas porque realmente habían sido pocas las oportunidades de verla al menos a ella sola y no acompañada.

\- - Ha Ni – toco la puerta.

-Ha Ni Batallaba con su estómago que pedía comida, había tenido intenciones de salir de la habitación pero el simple hecho de recordar el percance anterior le hacía desistir de la idea, "Ha Ni" escucho que la llamaban y tocaban la puerta.

\- -Si – dijo indecisa, esa voz ya sabía de quien era, podría reconocerla en cualquier parte.

\- -Hice el almuerzo – esa frase hizo saltar desde donde estaba sentada – Baja, ya serví – eso ya no le gusto para nada, de seguro con lo que paso Seung Jo la molestaría. Seung Jo decidió bajar sin ninguna esperanza de que ella lo hiciese, pero con intentarlo no había perdido nada.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en la mesa era la de los utensilios que se usaban, Ha Ni aunque indecisa al principio bajo pues ya no podía decirle que no a su estómago, Seung Jo la observaba no detenidamente pero si cuando tuviera oportunidad, y cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, Ha Ni bajaba la mirada y un leve rubor aparecía haciendo que el intentara sofocara las ganas de reír, eso se veía tan dulce en ella. Finalmente ella había terminado de comer pues él ya sabía que ella había comido rápidamente para regresar lo antes posible a su habitación.

\- -Gracias por la comida – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y levantándose

\- -¿A dónde vas? – dijo Seung Jo al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba al lavabo.

\- -¿Eh? – dijo Ha Ni que se había detenido.

\- -No crees que al menos deberías de lavar los platos – dijo Seung Jo al tiempo que terminaba de colocar su plato en el lavabo, Ha Ni no dijo nada el no esperaba respuesta y ella lo sabía pues eso había sido como una orden. Seung Jo tampoco dijo nada y dejo a Ha Ni en la cocina y se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado aquel libro que no terminaba de leer.

\- -Dijiste que Zhi Xiu sabe la verdad – dijo Hye Young acomodándose en su habitación a la mujer que cumplía con sus órdenes.

\- -Si señora, ella se encargó de mandar hacer una prueba de ADN – dijo la mujer

\- -Al menos saco el ingenio de su padre – dijo. - ¿Algo más? – pregunto

\- -Si Señora, ¿se instalara en la empresa? – pregunto la mujer.

-Si, haz los preparativos – dijo, la mujer asintió.

Lavar los platos nunca le pareció un proceso tan largo a Ha Ni, más aun sabiendo que Seung Jo se encontraba cerca, puso expresión de enojo pudo haberse ido al cuarto rápidamente antes de estar haciendo lo que hacía, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto accidentalmente soltó uno de los platos haciendo que se rompiera, Seung Jo inmediatamente rodo los ojos esa chica era bien despistada, pero de pronto otro sonido surgió haciendo que se levantara rápidamente encontrando a Ha Ni sangrando.

\- - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupado acercándose.

\- -Este… yo… - no sabía que decir solo observaba caer sangre de su mano izquierda, pues al querer recoger el desastre se encontró con un cuchillo que no había visto y que sin querer la atravesó, no sabía si fue un corte grande o pequeño, solo observaba sin decir nada como su mano dejaba caer sangre pero sin embargo no dolía, Seung Jo se acercó tomando su mano que aunque Ha Ni no quería dársela tuvo que hacerlo, la examino un poco la herida pero no podía verla bien por la sangre, tomo un trapo limpio y se lo dio.

\- -Ten – dijo ofreciéndoselo – Haz presión con esto – dijo al tiempo que se iba dejando a Ha Ni sola, ella obviamente estaba molesta, ese chico no cambiaba para nada, bueno no podía quejarse ese gesto de ayudarla le había parecido lindo, era algo que no se hubiese esperado de él, pero aun así… "Al diablo" se dijo a sí misma, a quien quería engañar haciéndose la enojada si no lo estaba.

\- -¿Ha Ni? – dijo Seung Jo que no había reacción en ella.

\- -¿Eh? – dijo confusamente volviendo a la realidad.

\- -Ven – dijo al tiempo que la arrastraba al lavabo, quito todo lo que había allí y la ayudo a lavarse, después coloco cubos de hielo para cesar el sangrado al tiempo que examinaba la herida que ya no parecía ser tan profunda como aparentaba al principio, y con el botiquín que había traído que fue esa la razón de haberla dejado sola coloco un pequeño vendaje.

\- -Listo – dijo al tiempo que terminaba.

\- -Gracias – dijo Ha Ni.

\- -No puedo creer esto – dijo Seung Jo un poco molesto o intentaba poner su antigua actitud.

\- -¿Qué? – dijo Ha Ni un poco molesta

\- -¿Cómo puedes hacerte daño tu sola? – era una clase de Déjà vu, como volver a sus pleitos sin sentido.

\- -No puedo creerlo – resoplo irónicamente – Me hago daño accidentalmente y tú crees que yo lo provoque ¿no es cierto?, ¿Por qué motivo lo haría? ¿Para qué me ayudaras? Olvídalo no eres el centro de atención – dijo Ha Ni molesta al tiempo que se levantaba, ok eso no salió para nada como Seung Jo quería que saliera. Inmediatamente también se levantó de la mesa y la agarró del brazo para hacerle frente.

\- -¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? – pregunto un poco más duro de lo que debería.

\- -¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida Ha Ni, aun no la soltaba.

\- ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? – repitió la pregunta.

\- - Sigo siendo la misma – dijo al tiempo que intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero Seung Jo era más fuerte

\- - Eso no es cierto, has cambiado – dijo

\- -Suéltame – dijo con mirada intimidante logrando que él la soltara – Y ya te dije que no he cambiado – dijo

\- -Claro que si – dijo el insistiendo – Yo creo que todo tiene que ver con ese chico o ¿no? – dijo enmarcando la palabra "Chico" y ella ya sabía a quién se refería.

\- -No puedo creer que metas a Ji Sang en esto – dijo ella molesta – Él es un buen amigo.

\- -¿Amigo? – dijo burlonamente – No puedo creer que seas tan ingenua, falta ver cómo te ve para darse cuenta de que siente algo por ti – dijo alzando un poco la voz, sorprendiendo a Ha Ni y no por el hecho de que la alzara si no a lo que menciono de Ji Sang la verdad quizás si era ingenua, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de si Ji Sang sintiera algo por ella – ¿Te gusta? – pregunto no queriendo saber la respuesta, le molestaría muchísimo saber de qué ella diga que "Si" sin embargo quería salir de dudas.

\- - Que me guste o no, no es algo que te incumba – dijo ella molesta, porque quería Seung Jo meterse en sus relaciones románticas si ella no lo hacía con la de él.

\- - No lo niegas, o sea que si te gusta – dijo, ya no era pregunta. – Y eso no pudiste decir la noche que te confesé mis sentimientos – dijo claramente molesto

\- -¿Por qué de pronto quieres volver a esa noche? – dijo – Deja de decir tonterías – resoplo molesta.

\- -¿Tonterías?, mis sentimientos por ti no son ninguna tontería, deja de jugar con ellos.

\- -¿Jugar? Pero si eso es lo que haces siempre "jugar", aprendí del mejor ¿no crees? – dijo burlonamente.

\- -Y luego dices que sigues siendo la misma – dijo irónicamente.

\- -Sabes que, si, quizás si he cambiado – dijo – Si el hecho de no dejar que te burles de mi significa que he cambiado, si lo acepto cambie, y ¿Qué? Todos podemos hacerlo o ¿no? – dijo enmarcando las últimas palabras.

\- - Sí, pero no te da derecho de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

\- -¿Sentimientos? Deja de decir que te gusto, eso no es cierto – dijo ella – ¿Qué diría Hae Ra si escuchara todas las estupideces que estás diciendo? – resoplo molesta, Seung Jo se sorprendió porque había metido a Hae Ra en esto.

\- -¿Hae Ra? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? – pregunto curioso

\- -No puedo creerlo – bufo – Todavía preguntas que ¿qué tiene que ver? – dijo sarcásticamente

\- -Si, lo pregunto porque no se – dijo el claramente confundido

\- -Por favor no te hagas, quizás no le has dicho nada a nadie para que tu mama no se entere, pero ya sé que tú y ella son Novios. – dijo enmarcando la última palabra.

\- -¿Novios? – pregunto sorprendido, de donde sacaba Ha Ni, que él y Hae Ra eran novios, habían salido muchas veces sí, y aunque habían decidido llevarse más, aun no era para nada una relación de noviazgo – ¿de dónde sacas eso?

\- -Ella me lo dijo.

\- -¿Qué? – ahora estaba más confundido porque Hae Ra decía que eran novios, cuando en realidad no lo eran - ¿Por qué ella te diría algo así? Además ¿Cuándo te lo dijo? – pregunto alzando la ceja

\- -A pues hace como un mes cuando te fui a buscar para… - inmediatamente callo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

\- -Cuando fuiste a buscarme – repitió sus palabras - ¿para qué? – insistió

\- -Este… yo… - No sabía que decir

\- -Habla claro – dijo

\- -Ok está bien – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada – Te fui a buscar el día siguiente de la noche que según tu "Confesaste tus sentimientos" – dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos – Quería hablar contigo esta bien, quería darme cuenta de que tal vez si era cierto lo que me decías, pero sabes – lagrimas querían formarse en sus ojos – Me dolió darme cuenta de que todas tus palabras habían sido nada más que burlas hacia mí – "Esta bien" se decía Ha Ni, "Hasta que lo dijiste" – No te encontró, sin embargo a Hae Ra sí, y ella me lo conto – Seung Jo se sorprendió Ha Ni había intentado hablar con él, quizás no todo estaba perdido, pero de pronto recordó lo que dijo de Hae Ra y respondió.

\- -Y cómo es posible que te haya dicho algo que no es verdad – dijo Seung Jo

\- -¿Qué? – dijo Ha Ni

\- -Como es posible que te haya dicho que somos novios, cuando no lo somos – dijo cruzándose de brazos

\- -Por favor – resoplo – Ahora saldrás con el cuento de que no son novios, que poco hombre. – dijo rodando los ojos

\- -No, no es ningún cuento ¿Espera? – Dijo, su cabeza estaba trabajando – Todo este tiempo te portaste de esa manera conmigo porque creías que Hae Ra era mi novia cuando confesé mis sentimientos creyendo así que era una burla – No era pregunta, ahora ya sabía porque Ha Ni había estado así, y sin embargo era una razón mal fundada, un simple mal entendido.

\- -Bueno… - no tenía excusas era cierto, lo había tratado así por las razones que el menciono.

\- -No lo puedo creer, me has ignorado todo este tiempo por algo que no es cierto – dijo acercándose a ella.

\- -Pues… yo…

\- - Yo… ¿Qué? - decía Seung Jo acercándose aún más, y Ha Ni retrocediendo al tiempo que tragaba saliva pues a su mente volvía el beso de aquella noche, en la que aun podía sentir la humedad de sus labios.

\- - Lo mejor… - intento irse pero eso solo hizo que Seung Jo la acorralara rápidamente entre él y la pared. - ¿Qué harás? ¿Besarme? – pregunto haciéndose la valiente.

\- - No – dijo riendo seductoramente – Lo harás tú.

\- -¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida

\- -En este momento lo deseas más que yo – dijo Seung Jo, y era cierto el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca y de recordar aquella noche, le daban grandes ganas de hacerlo y lo hizo, no sabía que podría pasar después, no sabía si nuevamente era otra broma, pero que más daba lo besaba disfrutando el momento al igual que Seung Jo lo hacía al no oponer resistencia y al recibirla gratamente. El beso aunque torpe al principio poco a poco se volvió demandante más no acelerado, disfrutando el uno del otro y explorando las mismas o más sensaciones que el anterior.

\- -Bienv… – Dijo Oh Gi Dong a la persona que había atravesado la puerta, pero no termino la frase– Ah Ha Ni ¿Qué haces por acá? – pregunto curioso pues se suponía que debía estar en el cine con un amigo.

\- - Hola – Dijo indecisa aun sin moverse de donde estaba.

\- -¿Paso algo malo? – Pregunto preocupado acercándose hasta donde estaba, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna de ella pues al parecer aunque llego dispuesta a obtener respuesta no sabía ni por cual comenzar, Oh Gi Dong la observaba raro pues sentía que algo diferente había en ella, no sabía que, no podía explicarlo, hasta que noto que Ha Ni traía puesto el medallón, pero no cualquier medallón, era especial y por ser tan especial solo lo usaba en momentos especiales por temor a perderlo ya que significaba mucho para ella, pero además el de Ha Ni estaba guardado y lo sabía pues era él el que lo guardaba, entonces eso solo podía significar una cosa, aunque sonara alocado.

\- - ¿Zhi Xiu? – Dijo contrariado, Zhi Xiu se sorprendió como es que el hombre conocía su nombre.

\- -¿Sabe mi nombre? – Pregunto no sabiendo que decir, el hombre no tuvo ni tiempo de sorprenderse en el tiempo que la mama de Ha Ni vivió deseaba tanto que ese día llegara, de volver a ver a su otra hija, y aunque extraño la suya también, se abalanzo hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo, Zhi Xiu no se opuso pues estaba demasiada contrariada tenia las respuestas en frente de ella, solo necesitaba formular las preguntas pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

**Espero y les haya gustado y si no, no me odien. Aunque si me quieren lanzar ya sea tomates o cualquier cosa ni modo. Disculpen si no sintieron que no fue tan dramático el que Ha Ni se enterara de la verdad aunque aún falta la otra parte de la verdad además ella hizo sus propias conclusiones, lo siento si en esa parte no quede bien. **

**S****heblunar****: Como siempre te agradezco que me dejes tu opinión, espero y la historia te vaya agradando desde este punto, quizás querías que el papa de Ha Ni le dijera la verdad así como lo dejaste en tu review, pero como tú sabes él le hizo la promesa a su esposa de no decírselo jamás, pero ya verás cómo ira más adelante y te repito espero no decepcionar en serio, aunque por el momento espero te guste este, muchas gracias y saludos.**

**Y****omii20****: Lo sé, no tengo escusa debí de avisar que le cambiara el título a la historia, lo siento en serio lo siento, pero lo bueno es que leíste el capítulo, y me dejaste saber que opinabas de él, espero y los capítulos que sigan te gusten y que este también, como siempre te agradezco, saludos.**

**A****bigail6705****: Te agradezco el dejarme saber de qué te gusto el capítulo, y conforme a lo que piensas de Ha Ni y Seung Jo no sé, pero tampoco eres la única que lo piensa, pues yo también he considerado, pero no se ya veremos más adelante, me alegra saber de qué esperabas ansiosa el capítulo, espero no te decepcione. Gracias por todo y saludos.**

**Marl3n31910: Gracias, te agradezco y mucho saber que te gusta la historia, y conforme a tu duda espero y haya quedado aclarada con este capítulo, que espero que te haya gustado, gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo no sabes cómo me gusta, y me alegra de que a ti también. Gracias y saludos.**

**Bueno no sé si parezco disco rayado, pero repito espero no decepcionar con los demás capítulos porque quizás esperaban más, pero no se asusten tampoco no serán del todo malos, lo que pasa es que aún no he desarrollado mucho la parte de la verdad, así que les agradecería mucho en serio que me ayudasen, ¿Alguna voluntaria? O ¿Voluntario? Por favor. Bueno cualquier cosa me dejan un review o me mandan un msj, **

**Agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que siguen la historia, en serio gracias. Como siempre déjenme saber que opinan del capítulo, que les gusto y que no dé el para así mejorar, también saben que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas y las tomo en cuenta.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Acá está el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste.**

Besarse nuevamente era que algo que obviamente ambos disfrutaban, un beso que superaba en todos los sentidos al anterior, pues si aquel había sido por impulso este era porque realmente ambos lo deseaban más que nada, Seung Jo deslizo su mano hacia su cintura atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, Ha Ni jugaba con el cabello de él al tiempo que bajaba sus manos para rodear su cuello, y así disfrutar mejor de todas esas sensaciones que ambos compartían, los labios de Ha Ni eran tibios para Seung Jo, y para Ha Ni los de Seung Jo eran simplemente perfectos, para Ha Ni no había miedo alguno si era otra broma que más daba, podría decir que lo disfruto y ¿qué?, por otro lado Seung Jo lo tomaba como un premio pues ella lo había tratado como si no existiera por algo que realmente era un malentendido, un malentendido que le pensaba aclarar después, y puede que ningún fuese tan experto en besar sin embargo lo hacían tan gustosamente explorando de todo un poco, o incluso subir un poco más de tono.

Estaban tan inmersos en sensaciones y emociones que ninguno de los dos se percató de que la puerta se abrió y que alguien había entrado, sorprendiéndose al instante del acto que pasaba frente a sus ojos, que al parecer no pensaba cesar. Pero ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, aunque no se separaron por completo pues ambos seguían muy pegaditos viéndose amorosamente como si nada mas ellos estuvieran, hasta que el sonido de que alguien se aclaraba la garganta les hizo sobresaltarse a ambos y separarse inmediatamente.

\- - Padre – dijo Seung Jo contrariado como si no creyera que estaba en casa, y así debería de ser pues se suponía que debía de estar fuera de la ciudad con su mama y hermano.

\- -Bueno… este – su padre no sabía ni que decir pues llegaba a casa y con lo que se encontraba. Ha Ni inmediatamente y a como pudo sin levantar la cabeza para que nadie notara que estaba totalmente roja, porque sabía que lo estaba, y quizás igual o incluso más que con el suceso anterior, inmediatamente dijo unas palabras de bienvenida y una reverencia para subir rápidamente y encerrarse en el cuarto, sin embargo sus pies la dirigieron a la salida de la casa.

\- -Ha Ni – dijo Seung Jo, pero era en vano, ella ya había salido. Su papá se aclaró la garganta, y Seung Jo no tuvo más opción que ponerle atención a él.

\- -Qué bueno que ustedes estén tan cerca – dijo Soo Chang reprimiendo la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

\- -Eh? – dijo Seung Jo contrariado.

\- -Espero que tomen todas las precauciones antes de casarse – dijo su papá sacando la risa que había reprimido.

**-oOo-**

Oh Gi Dong irradiaba de felicidad al ver a la chica en frente de él, a la que se aferraba como si se la volvieran a arrebatar, pues puede que no sea su verdadero padre, pero siempre la considero su hija al igual que a Ha Ni.

La contrariedad, la curiosidad y la inquietud estaban descritos en la cara de Zhi Xiu que seguía aun sin moverse desde donde estaba siendo abrazada por aquel hombre, que estaba segura era su padre. De pronto un miedo la invadió no podría describir exactamente a que se debía el miedo, pero lo tenía, sus piernas no respondían a pesar de querer moverse, pues quería salir corriendo de allí, de pronto no supo como pero sus piernas al fin respondieron moviéndose al tiempo que se apartaba bruscamente del señor en frente de ella, del que tomo un vistazo para salir corriendo de ese lugar, en el que había empezado a sentirse asfixiada, corrió a pesar de que el aire le faltaba hasta donde había dejado su coche, el viaje se tornó un poco largo a medida que en su cabeza pasaban muchos de los sucesos de su vida, juegos con su hermano, travesuras, fiestas de alta sociedad que de hecho habían sido pocas a medida que crecía, viajes que había hecho aunque fuesen por otra cosa menos para vacaciones, toda su vida la veía pasar como una película, finalmente hallo su coche subió y se dispuso a irse, arrancando bruscamente y apretando fuertemente el acelerador, no importaba la velocidad, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie no después de lo que acaba de pasar y solo había un lugar donde podía relajarse y olvidarse de todo.

Oh Gi Dong no supo ni cómo reaccionar se había quedado quizás solo segundos sin hacerlo, hasta que finalmente salió en busca de Zhi Xiu, pero su búsqueda fue en vano, jamás podría con una chica que posiblemente estaba acostumbrada a correr, y el que aunque nunca fue atleta ya no tenía la fuerza de la juventud que antes, pues a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvía más viejo y eso no ayudaba para nada ahora, el verla le hizo recordar, tantas cosas buenas así como también malas y dolorosas en su vida, así como la vida que tuvo la mama de Ha Ni, antes de que esa niña o sea Zhi Xiu, que ahora era toda una mujer fuese robada.

**-oOo-**

Ha Ni caminaba tranquilamente o tratando de parecer tranquila luego de aquello, ahora no había huido, ese no era el caso, no lo veía de esa manera, era nada más que se avergonzó y salió para no enfrentarse al papá de Seung Jo, si eso tenía que ser, pues miedo a lo que sentía por él, no lo tenía, pues estaba completamente segura de que estaba enamorada de él, eso no ha cambiado para nada y quizás es una de las cosas las cuales ella consideraba no puede cambiar a pesar de todo, pues en el último mes trato por todos los medios posibles, no estar junto a él, había considerado también tener tan siquiera orgullo, y eso en parte se lo retribuía a Zhi Xiu.

Había llegado finalmente al parque, al mismo parque de aquella noche que compartió aquel beso con Seung Jo, el segundo, y ahora el que había pasado el tercero, suena tonto contarlos, sin embargo se trataba de Ha Ni, y pues en cuestiones del amor, ella es así tan cursi. Se sentó en una banca desde donde podía observar el sol que estaba por descender, podía observar a la mayoría de las personas que ese día salió a disfrutar de un domingo en familia en el mismo parque que ella estaba, lleno sus pulmones del aire fresco del día, claramente se podía oír el viento en la hojas, y en se viento viajaban los gritos de los niños que corrían de un lugar a otro jugando, todo era un espectáculo digno de ver.

\- - Veo que disfrutas del ambiente – dijo Ji Sang al tiempo que sentaba a lado de ella.

\- - Ji Sang – dijo Ha Ni sorprendida pero siendo alegremente.

\- -¿Qué te tiene tan sonriente? – pregunto curiosamente, haciendo que Ha Ni bajara la cabeza y un leve sonrojo apareciera. – Creo que al parecer algo bueno – termino diciendo.

\- -La verdad es que si – dijo riendo como una niña, y quizás esa era una de las cosas por la que Ji Sang se enamoró de ella, su hermosa sonrisa y su actitud de niña, aunque no lo fuese.

\- -Pero al parecer no puedo saberlo porque si no ya me lo hubieses dicho – dijo Ji Sang recargándose aún más en la banca apartando la vista de ella, se formó un silencio eso que había dicho dejo sin palabras a Ha Ni, pues era cierto. - ¿Cierto? – dijo volviendo a verla, Ha Ni no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera forzar una sonrisa.

\- -¿Pero qué haces acá? – dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- - Oye disculpa – dijo levantándose - ¿Debo irme? – dijo señalando el camino por donde vino.

\- - No – negó frenéticamente levantándose – Es solo que como dijiste que no podríamos salir hoy, pensé que no vendrías. – Ji Sang rio ampliamente - ¿Te burlas de mí cierto? – pregunto Ha Ni.

\- -Un poco si – dijo metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos – Me dirigía a recogerte para si quiera ir a comer algo ya que no podríamos ir a ver la película, pero al pasar por el parque te vi y me detuve – dijo Ji Sang tranquilamente.

\- -Y no pudiste llamar, o mandar un mensaje – Dijo Ha Ni cruzándose de brazos queriendo hacer sentir mal al chico, cosa que no lograría pues Ji Sang antes de que ella replicara más saco su celular mostrándole varias llamadas y mensajes, todos con destinatario Ha Ni.

\- -Lo hice, jamás respondiste – dijo guardando el celular, y hasta ahora se acordaba que todo el tiempo su celular estuvo en su habitación y que no lo había traído consigo, además si la llamo cuando aún estaba en la casa no lo hubiese escuchado, por dos razones, uno: estaba en vibración, dos: estaba demasiado ocupada con Seung Jo.

**\- OOO-**

\- Abuelito – pronuncio Zhi Xiu con lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse dejando una rosa blanca encima del monto de tierra, sentándose en el verde pasto frente la tumba donde yacía su abuelo, el aniversario de su muerte dentro de poco se cumplía, siete años desde que había muerto y aun le dolía como si apenas ayer se hubiese ido. – Tengo miedo, hui porque no quería escuchar algo que sospecho que es verdad – dijo arrancando parte del pasto verde – Pero sabes que me duele más – dijo llenando sus ojos de lágrimas – Lo de mi hermano – dijo sollozando y soltando esas lagrimas que había cargado durante días o mejor dicho durante el último mes.

**Flashbacks**

\- -¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a los Estados Unidos? – grito Byung Hun entrando a la oficina de Zhi Xiu en la empresa, ganándose un gran suspiro de ella.

\- -Señorita lo siento no pude detenerlo – decía su secretaria que se disculpaba con Zhi Xiu porque a pesar de decirle que no estaba él insistió en entrar y de qué forma.

\- -Ya no tiene caso – dijo Zhi Xiu que no había levantado la cabeza para nada, seguía inmersa en unos papeles que terminaba de firmar – Toma y llévale estos documentos al Señor Han, son los permisos que necesitaba – dijo Zhi Xiu dándole una carpeta que inmediatamente la mujer se acercó a tomar.

\- - ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar? ¿Café? – pregunto la secretaria.

\- -No – la corto de inmediato Zhi Xiu – Esto será rápido – dicho esto la mujer asintió saliendo de la oficina, y Zhi Xiu volviendo su atención a las carpetas.

\- -Vaya – dijo su hermano sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos – Si no te viera con mis propios ojos, no lo creería.

\- -¿Y? No es algo que te importe – Dijo Zhi Xiu sin levantar la vista de las hojas que tenía revueltas en su escritorio

\- -Como que no me va a importar – Dijo – No puedo creer que…

\- -Me haya convertido en esto – termino la frase levantando la cabeza dándole una mirada que él solo había visto en otra persona, su padre – No seas tan dramático, y déjame sola que tengo mucho trabajo – Dijo Zhi Xiu

\- -¿En serio seguirás con esto? – Pregunto su hermano, Zhi Xiu suspiro y lo vio de manera cansada.

\- - Y que otra opción tengo, desde que tengo memoria papa me ha metido en el negocio familiar, y no hay día que no me dijera que si tú no lo hacías, lo tendría que hacer yo – Dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

\- - ¿O sea que me echas la culpa? – Dijo acercándose pero no demasiado, pero no hubo respuesta alguna de ella así que continuo - Apuesto que no le has dicho a papa nada de aquella chica – Dijo inquisitivamente.

\- -¿También me amenazaras? – Dijo volteando a verlo con mirada fulminante.

\- -No, pero creo que tiene derecho a enterarse no crees. – Dijo su hermano

\- -Tienes razón, ve y díselo tú. – Dijo sin mostrar interés.

\- . ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? Ya va un mes desde que me lo dijiste – Su hermano tenía razón aún no se lo decía y la cuestión es que no sabía porque, quizás tenía miedo de saber la verdad, o de arrepentirse de saberla, incluso no sabía porque había estado evitando a Ha Ni, quizás solo se trataba de miedo.

\- - ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – pregunto como si le leyera el pensamiento

\- ¿Miedo? – bufo – Para nada – Dijo, aunque él estaba en lo cierto. – Ahora vete, tengo mucho trabajo – dijo señalando las carpetas en su escritorio – Y mucho que arreglar antes de irme a Estados Unidos.

\- Deja de decir eso – grito molesto – Tu no te iras a los Estados Unidos, de eso me encargo yo – dijo su hermano, pues aunque estuvo fuera de la ciudad como dos semanas por motivo de trabajo, regresa sabiendo que Zhi Xiu estudiara en el extranjero para después hacerse cargo de la empresa, él sabía perfectamente que el sueño de ella es ser doctora, pero ahora no sabía que la orillo a estar haciendo lo que hacía, o quizás si tenía más o menos una idea del porqué, solamente habría que comprobarlo.

\- - Que si – grito fuertemente – Podre irme en cua…

\- - Eso no es lo que querías – la corto - Es algo que no quieres, la empresa no te gusta manejarla a pesar que has aprendido mucho de ella – y eso era cierto su papa los metió a ambos desde que estudiaban la secundaria a aprender lo de la empresa y fue exitoso, pues tanto él como Zhi Xiu también podrían llevar a cabo muchas de la funciones, pero a él nunca le gusto al igual que a ella.

\- - ¿Quién dice que no quiero? – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada - ¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Qué sabes tú? – grito enojada apretando la mandíbula ya que habían lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, ahora lo sabía, lo que confirmaba su teoría, le reclamaba el haberse ido hace años, de haberla dejado sola, ese era quizás en parte su enojo.

\- - Estoy seguro de que no quieres, lo sé, lo veo porque soy tu hermano y te conozco, crecimos juntos y sé que me odias en este instante por no decirte la verdad antes, pero ¿eso no es todo, verdad? Eso para ti no es relevante y lo sé – Dijo haciéndola que ella lo viera a los ojos – Estoy seguro que haces esto, porque es tu forma de reclamarme el haberte dejado sola, el no haberme reclamado antes y el haber explotado la noche que descubriste como me zafe de papá ¿no es cierto? Quieres demostrar que a pesar de que no estoy, tú puedes sola, qué no necesitas a nadie, Y me duele, sabes ¿porque? Porque aun veo aquella niña que me buscaba cada vez que peleaba con papa o que lloraba por cualquier cosa, pero lo que más me duele es ver que intenta hacerse la fuerte y sin embargo no puede, pero ante todo, me duele el que no pudo ir a buscar a su hermano mayor porque el ya no estaba, pues la dejo sola, y lo siento mucho, lo siento tanto – Dijo disculpándose y limpiándole una lagrima que se le había escapado, y si eso era cierto, en parte o gran parte de ese enojo era por eso, pero también había miedo, miedo del que aún no podía explicar a que se debía, o quizás eran varias las razones que tenía para tenerlo - Lo siento tanto hermana – siguió su hermano, y la palabra "Hermana" la hizo regresar a uno de sus miedos.

\- -¿Hermana? – bufo sarcásticamente apartándose bruscamente – ¿Realmente somos hermanos? – grito Zhi Xiu a Byung Hun, pues ahora no sabía ni de quien era hija, quizás realmente su teoría siempre fue cierta, y eso eran unos de sus miedos, saber que él no es su hermano, y que su vida ha sido una mentira, y aunque siempre lo pensó, era realmente diferente ahora el saber que eso posiblemente de verdad sea cierto.

\- -¿Eh? – dijo su hermano contrariado.

\- -No te has puesto a pensar que no somos hermanos – dijo haciendo ademanes con sus manos – Después de todo quizás no sea hija del hombre ni de la mujer que dicen serlo, todo eso es una posibilidad – Dijo Cabizbaja – O sea que es posible que me hayan abandonado – dijo levantando la cabeza, pero el tono en lo que lo dijo era una mezcla de sarcasmo y melancolía – Me abandonaron – dijo con lágrimas que salían sin poder controlar.

\- -Eso no – Su hermano callo, la verdad es que ni él lo sabía.

\- - ¿Qué? – le reprocho su hermana gritando.

\- - Es que la verdad no lo sé, yo solo escuche conversaciones de que jamás te dirían la verdad acerca de tu origen, no sé exactamente cuál sea, y la verdad también he pensado que quizás no seas hija de ellos – dijo el al tiempo que con la mirada se disculpa, mientras Zhi Xiu poco a poco acumulaba más lágrimas.

\- -¿Lo ves? – dijo tragando amargamente – Quizás no lo seamos.

**Fin Flashbacks**

**-oOo-**

\- -Dime la verdad – dijo Lee Choon Dong a su madre que se encontraba sentada en frente de él. - ¿Cuál es tu razón para estar en corea?

\- -Vine porque pienso hacer negocios acá – dijo la señora tranquilamente mientras hojeaba unas carpetas.

\- -¿Negocios? – dijo contrariado. – ¿Qué tipo de negocios? – pregunto curiosamente.

\- -Aun no lo sé – dijo la mujer – Estoy experimentando otros campos.

\- -Entonces eso quiere decir que no estarás en la empresa – dijo Choon Dong recargándose en su silla.

\- -La empresa es una cosa – dijo la vieja tomando otra carpeta – Pero veré si hago otros negocios, invertir en otra cosa, pues las acciones de la empresa tampoco son muchas – dijo la vieja aclarando el punto.

\- -¿Cómo que no son muchas?, Tienes el mismo porcentaje que Zhi Xiu – dijo Choon Dong.

\- -Hablando de Zhi Xiu, ¿Qué tal su desempeño en la empresa? – pregunto Jung Hye Young cambiando de tema, su hijo no tuvo más que ceder, desde un principio sabía que no le diría pero quería probar.

\- -Excelente, lo de Estados Unidos fue solo el comienzo – dijo el hombre pasándole una carpeta que inmediatamente la anciana tomo para hojear.

\- -Wow – termino diciendo la vieja observando las fotos de la carpeta – ¿Esto son los tipos de hoteles que construyeron en Japón?

\- -Si – dijo el hombre recargándose en su silla.

\- -¿Entonces esto significa? – pregunto Hye Young.

\- -Quiero que construir esta clase de Hoteles en Filipinas, y quiero que Zhi Xiu se haga cargo – dijo el hombre tranquilamente.

\- -No presiones mucho – dijo la vieja dejando la carpeta en la mesa. – Además no creo que ella pueda con tanto sola.

\- -Porque no habría de poder sola – medito el hombre

\- -No sé – replico aún más la vieja – Quizás necesita apoyo – dijo con doble intención en sus palabras, cosa que su hijo no dejo de notar.

\- -Lo que sea que estés pensando, olvídalo – dijo Choon Dong

\- -No se piénsalo – dijo Hye Young – Pero… - pauso un poco y le paso una carpeta a su hijo, que inmediatamente tomo.

Sus ojos no podrían dar crédito a lo que veían era alguna clase de broma o ¿qué?

\- -¿Esto? ¿Es? ¿Cómo? – el hombre preguntaba confusamente levantándose bruscamente de su silla, sus ojos irradiaban felicidad al igual que su boca, una noticia que esperaba algún día recibir, y al fin había llegado, las fotos mostraban a Zhi Xiu, pero no nada más ella, si no a otra chica exactamente igual a ella y eso solo podía significar que era su otra hija, Ha Ni. – Como es… que… estas fotos… - dijo formulando palabras.

\- -Me las dieron a penas baje del avión – dijo Hye Young tranquilamente.

\- -¿Y como es que me lo dices hasta ahora? – dijo Choon Dong prácticamente gritando.

\- -Tenía que esperar a que Zhi Xiu no estuviese – aclaro la vieja

\- -Zhi Xiu – dijo el hombre está ahora caía en cuenta que Zhi Xiu ya la había visto, pero porque no había dicho nada, y además de seguro las fotos eran viejas pues ella estuvo en estados Unidos y lo único que había hecho en el último mes era de la casa a la empresa y de la empresa a la casa, pues los asuntos fuera de la empresa los llevaba a acabo él.

**-oOo-**

\- El miedo me invade – seguía hablando Zhi Xiu. – Antes no podía decir a que le tenía miedo, o es que realmente no quería aceptarlo – dijo sollozando aún más – Pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo, siempre pensé que las personas que decían ser mis padres no lo eran, y ahora el confirmarlo y el saber que la vida que llevo nunca me perteneció realmente, me aterra y mucho, creo que el miedo a perderla me hizo actuar de esta manera, el haber regresado a la empresa, e intentar la vida que tenía antes de irme de casa, el perder contacto con Ha Ni, quizás eso solucionaría todo, quise aferrarme de nuevo a mi antigua vida para que nada fuese cambiado, sin embargo no puedo hacerlo, no puedo actuar como si nada ha pasado, porque paso me entere de que tengo una hermana, pero posiblemente – pauso un poco para suspirar - Perdí a mi otro hermano – finalizo diciendo Zhi Xiu de rodillas sollozando fuertemente.

\- -Te equivocas – dijo Byung Hun que había escuchado toda lo que Zhi Xiu había dicho. – Yo soy tu hermano y tú eres mi hermana, mi pequeña hermana.

\- -¿Eh? – dijo Zhi Xiu sorprendida. - ¿Qué haces acá? – dijo levantándose y limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas.

\- -Ji Sang - dijo su hermano – Ji Sang me dijo que estarías acá.

\- -Ji Sang – dijo contrariada – Pero si no he hablado con él, como…

\- -Por eso mismo – dijo su hermano cortándola – Esta mañana fue a verme, está preocupado por ti, y me dijo que de seguro estabas acá, y no se equivocó, te conoce bastante bien – dijo su hermano alzando una ceja.

\- -Oye deja de decir tonterías – dijo Zhi Xiu – Ya confirmaste que estoy acá, ahora puedes irte – dijo obstinadamente.

\- -No, no me iré hasta aclararte algo. – dijo también obstinadamente.

\- -¿Qué? – contesto un poco enojada.

\- -Escucha me bien – dijo Byung Hun como si la hablaba a una niña para que le entendiera – Tu eres mi hermana.

\- -Si has estado escuchando sabes bien que…

\- -El hecho de que no llevemos la misma sangre no significa que no seamos hermanos – la corto – Con solo sentirlo desde el corazón es más que suficiente para mí, además desde que me entere de eso no hubo ningún cambio en mí, siempre te considere mi hermana y así lo serás siempre – dijo su hermano con una expresión totalmente sincera, y Zhi Xiu sabía que hablaba en serio.

\- -Lee Byung Hun – dijo su hermana soltando lágrimas.

\- -¿Cuánto tiempo tenías de no llamarme así? – dijo su hermano conmovido, Zhi Xiu se abalanzo hacia él, para abrazarlo, y el la recibió con todo gusto para dejarla llorar en sus brazos.

\- - Tengo miedo – dijo.

\- -Lo sé, pero sé que también lo hacías por reproche, te conozco y bien – dijo acariciando su cabello.

\- - A veces deseara que no me conocieras tanto – dijo riendo por primera vez – Pero tienes razón – admitió también, creí que hacer esto me haría sentir mejor – admitió - Demostrar que no te necesitaba, o que incluso no necesitaba a nadie, pero sin embargo a pesar de poder hacer las cosas, no me siento satisfecha pues no tengo con quien compartir mis logros, sin tan solo estuvieras a mi lado – sollozaba más – Me dolió mucho cuando me dejaste, y nunca te reclame porque sabía que te haría sentir mal y no quería causártelo, además si de seguro refunfuñaba papa me hubiera mandado a estudiar al extranjero, y no, no quería eso, por que significaba estar más lejos de ti.

\- -Realmente lo siento – Dijo su hermano.

**-oOo-**

Había intentado llamarla ciento de veces, la angustia crecía cada vez más, una angustia que no lo dejaba en paz quizás la misma que sintió aquel día, el día que perdió a la mujer que más amaba y a la que siempre amara, pues jamás podrá olvidarla, esa mujer lo marco para siempre, y no era de esas marcas de las que te arrepientes de llevar, sino al contrario era una marca que está más que dispuesto a seguir llevando, pues en ella llevaba impregnado el recuerdo de su primer amor, el primer amor que jamás se olvida, y del último para él.

**Flashbacks**

"Por el poder que me confieren las leyes de este país los declaro marido y mujer" – las palabras que habían salido de ese hombre resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez sin creérselo, sin embargo tenía que creerlo, no había llegado a tiempo a detener esa boda, una boda que probablemente era una farsa, la mujer que más amaba se había casado, veía a lo lejos a esa mujer que a pesar de que se viera hermosa con ese vestido blanco bastante sencillo y a pesar de sonreír había oscuridad en su mirada, así como el dolor, el mismo que él sentía pues a medida que los segundos pasaban el vacío y la presión en su corazón crecían cada vez más, tratando de adaptarse a la idea que esta era la última oportunidad que había tenido de recuperarla y la perdió, y eso lo lamentaba profundamente.

Sus miradas se encontraron, todo alrededor se volvió tan irreal, al punto que solo los dos podían visualizarse, la mujer sentía la misma presión en el pecho, y las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos pero no se arrepentía de haberse casado con aquel hombre, aquel hombre que la apoyo siempre cuando más lo necesito, y esta era una de ellas, pues sabía que lo hacía por sus hijas, por el bien de ellas, y para ella era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo.

No fue una gran boda, todo fue sencillo realmente sencillo, el lugar había sido una pequeña casa que Oh Gi Dong tenía en la ciudad natal de ellos, pues de donde ella viene también él, y la verdad no quería quedarse en la recepción sin embargo sentía que debía quedarse y despedirse de ella, si eso haría, se despediría de ella, pero no de sus hijas, él no podía hacer eso, y ella no podía negarse, poco a poco el tiempo pasaba, y los pocos invitados se despedían, pero él seguía allí sentado en el rincón, esperando tan si quiera tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella, y tenía que haberla.

\- - Creo que lo necesitaras – dijo Oh Gi Dong sentándose a su lado ofreciéndole un vaso de Whisky que traía con una botella del mismo, cosa que no podía rechazar ese hombre lo conocía bastante bien, pues como no va a hacerlo si eran amigos.

\- -Me conoces bien – dijo Choon Dong tomando el vaso del que inmediatamente tomo un sorbo.

\- -Lo siento – dijo Oh Gi Dong disculpándose sabía que no tenía por qué pedir disculpar, sin embargo sentía que debía hacerlo.

\- -Sabes que no tienes que pedir disculpas – dijo volviendo a servir más whisky.

\- -Siento que debo hacerlo – dijo sirviéndose también whisky – Ella te está esperando en el jardín – dijo tranquilamente, la conversación no era para nada incómoda para cualquiera que pensara que los dos hombres se llevaran a los golpes, aunque eso debería pasar, pero no, no para ellos, ellos no eran así, no podían ser así, eran amigos y pesar de todas sus diferencias aun consideraban que podían llevarse bien aunque la amistad no volvería a ser igual que antes.

El cielo lleno de estrellas, la bella luz de la luna y la suave brisa nocturna era de alguna manera reconfortante y relajante, su expresión sombría y llena de dolor, su corazón lleno de amor por sus hijas, y el motivo por el cual fue esa boda, en la cual ella se casó, habían sido ellas y nada más ellas, Oh Gi Dong su amigo de toda la vida estaba dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio, y aunque ahora no sabía si lo hacía por ella o por su hijas, le agradecía inmensamente, quería a ese hombre y como no hacerlo él siempre ha sido su amigo de toda la vida, la había apoyado siempre ya sea en las buenas y en las malas, lo quería sí, pero no lo amaba, pero también en su corazón existía la posibilidad de llegar a amarlo, si tenía que lograrlo él se lo merecía, sin embargo no podía mandar en el corazón, y rogaba inmensamente poder hacer que su amigo se sienta cómodo con la situación, y más aún cuando ella era consiente de que él sabía que en su corazón y sus pensamientos lo ocupaban una sola persona, Lee Choon Dong.

\- - La bella noche es una de las cosas que no pueden cambiar – dijo Choon Dong acercándose.

\- -Choon Dong – dijo Soo Eun con lágrimas que brotaron.

\- -No llores – dijo limpiando las lágrimas que habían salido – Te dije que tus ojos cafés me gusten, pero no cuando están llorosos.

\- -Lo sien…

\- -No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas – la corto. – Perdóname tu a mí por no poder cumplir la promesa que te hice, el estar siempre juntos – dijo a punto de derrumbarse.

\- -Sé que no es tu culpa – dijo Soo Eun viendo el hermoso cielo estrellado – Sé que querías cumplir tu promesa, la que aun tenías ganas de cumplir hasta el día hoy, pero creo que soy yo la que puse al obstáculo al casarme – dijo sin dejar de ver el cielo.

\- -No – dijo el firmemente – Es tu vida, y el que yo quiera hacer que tú me esperes por cumplir esa promesa, me vuelve egoísta a mí. – dijo volteándola a ver.

\- -¿Egoísta? – dijo Soo Eun repitiendo sus palabras. – Creo que la egoísta soy yo al hacerle esto a mi amigo – dijo viéndolo fijamente.

\- -No, no lo eres – dijo firmemente – Tu no lo obligaste, él lo hizo porque quiso y sabe a lo que se afrenta – pauso y el silencio reino, no era para nada incomodo si no gratificante pues posiblemente sea uno de los últimos que se daban – Pero lo admiro – siguió sin dejar de mirarla – El amor que siente por ti es quizás igual o más grande del que yo siento por ti – dijo con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. – Y lo envidio, lo envidio por haberse casado con la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, la cual perdí, y eso es algo que jamás me podre perdonar. – no aguanto más y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, ella se abalanzo a abrazarlo, y él no se opuso para nada si no que al contrario la recibió gratamente, se quedaron así al saber cuánto tiempo, en silencio y sollozando ambos sin importar que ambos se escucharan llorando, probablemente era la última vez que se abrazarían, pues sabían que no dejarían de verse, pues un lazo muy fuerte los unía, sus hijas.

\- -Yo quiero que seas feliz – dijo Soo Eun aún seguían abrazados.

\- -Intentare – dijo – Pero creo que lo seré siempre y cuando me prometas que tú lo serás – dijo finalmente Choon Dong.

\- -Lo intentare – dijo ella sollozando fuertemente.

\- -Crees que pueda ver a las niñas antes de irme – pregunto, sabía que ella no se lo negaría pero tenía que preguntarle.

\- -Sabes que jamás podré negarme a que las veas, porque a pesar de que no lleven tu apellido, ellas son tus hijas – dijo apartándose de él, pero aun quedando cerca.

\- -Eso es otra de las cosas que jamás podre perdonarme – dijo Choon Dong – El que no lleven mi apellido, aunque sé que están en buena manos, Oh Gi Dong es un gran hombre, un gran amigo – finalizo.

\- -Lo sé – dijo riendo sinceramente por primera vez, cosa que él no dejo pasar por alto.

\- -Sé que te hará feliz. – dijo Choon Dong.

El silencio reino por unos instantes, y el verse a los ojos ambos recordaban todos su momentos felices juntos aunque también los malos, también en esos pensamientos iban sus sueños del futuro que ahora estaba roto, y era una de las cosas que ambos se lamentaban inmensamente. Poco a poco ambos se acercaban el uno al otro para envolverse en un beso, el último beso, el beso que a pesar de que había amor en aire, iba impregnado de dolor y de angustia de saber que jamás esos labios se volverían a tocar.

Oh Gi Dong observaba desde la ventana la escena que sus ojos veían, debería estar furioso y lanzar golpes a aquel hombre que se atrevía a besar a la ahora su esposa, pero no podía hacerlo, sabía que era el último que se daban, esa era su despedida y no podía negárselas a pesar de que le hirviera la sangre, pues ella consideraba el matrimonio algo sagrado, y él jamás volvería a molestarla, lo conocía bastante bien.

**Fin Flashbacks**

\- - Busca a Zhi Xiu – dijo Choon Dong al hombre vestido de negro enfrente de él – Quiero que este acá en cuanto antes.

**-oOo-**

**Espero les haya gustado y no les haya parecido aburrido, lo siento porque sé que tarde en actualizar pero es que he andado un poco ocupada, en serio espero les guste no hay mucho Ha Ni y Seung Jo, la mayor parte es Zhi Xiu y el recuerdo, pero necesitaba escribir esa parte o sea la separación definitiva entre los verdaderos padres o sea la mamá y él papá, y un poco la relación entre ambos papás, porque así los considero a ambos, que ahora saben que fueron amigos, y parte del porque el papá de Ha Ni o sea Oh Gi Dong estaba en todo.**

**Abigail6705: Gracias por hacerme saber que no te decepcione, y me alegra saber de qué te gusto el capítulo anterior, y el hecho de que te guste como escribo, espero este capítulo te agrade, saludos para ti, cuídate y gracias nuevamente.**

**Sheblunar: Bueno no toda la verdad, Ha Ni solo se hizo idea nada más, y si un celoso total Seung Jo, espero te guste el capítulo, saludos para ti y gracias.**

**Yomii20: Bueno no totalmente han aclarado las cosas, y espero no decepcionar en este capítulo, y conforme a quien le dolerá más, creo que en parte a ambas, pero ya verás más adelante como ira, y a lo de la abuela ya pronto saldrán las intenciones de ellas, saludos para ti y gracias.**

**Isabel: Me agrada saber de qué te encanta la historia, y si parte de lo que dices de la abuela es cierto, espero disfrutes el capítulo, saludos para ti y gracias.**

**Marl3n31910: Me alegra saber de qué el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y que tus dudas se aclararan, espero disfrutes este, besos también para ti, cuídate, saludos y gracias.**

**Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes, bueno me despido no sin antes recordarles como siempre que me dejen saber que les gusta y que no del capítulo para así mejorar, también saben que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas y las tomo en cuenta.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! Acá está el nuevo capítulo espero y les guste. Antes no había puesto los personajes de Playful Kiss no me pertenecen pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca. **

**Los personajes de Playful Kiss no me pertenecen. Bueno aclarada esta parte el capítulo.**

**-OOO-**

Seung Jo suspiro por tercera vez recostado en la pared del pasillo del hospital, el silencio era desesperante, pero aún más lo era el tener que esperar por noticias. Su hermano Eun Jo en esos momentos se encontraba en cirugía, pues resultaba que esa había sido la razón del regreso de su papá como el de su mamá del viaje a la casa de la abuela, habían llegado claro que sí, pero habían pasado quizás unas tres horas cuando Eun Jo comenzó a mostrar síntomas de dolor estomacal, e inmediatamente lo llevaron al hospital más cercano, y aunque el doctor tuvo intenciones de sugerir medicina natural pues donde ellos vivían era nada más un pueblo, y la mayoría de la medicina que ellos utilizaban se basaba en hierbas y todo ese tipo de cosas, sugirió mejor enviarlo a un hospital de la ciudad , y sí que tomo la decisión correcta, pues lo que tenía era un tipo de obstrucción intestinal, y ningún tipo de medicina natural lo hubiese curado, pues requería una cirugía que era precisamente donde Eun Jo se encontraba.

Decidió caminar por el pasillo, tampoco es que estuviese demasiado preocupado o demasiado desesperado, pero estar esperando en el mismo lugar de alguna manera si lo desesperaba, estaba por doblar por el pasillo, cuando escucho, unas voces que trataban de hablar bajo, pero no lo lograban, una de ellas la reconocería bien pues era la de su papá, y la otra de alguna manera la recordaba sin embargo no recordaba de quien, así que medio se asomó cuidando de que nadie lo viese para darse cuenta de que la otra persona era el secretario de su papá y sabía que era el, pues de las pocas veces que había ido a la empresa su papá se lo había presentado.

\- La situación ha empeorado.- decía el secretario a su padre, Seung Jo no era de las personas que se metía en los asuntos de los demás, sin embargo algo en él le pedía escuchar así que se quedó recostado en la pared poniendo atención. - Y eso no es todo – siguió hablando el secretario - La empresa AnimeJT, acaba de terminar de ganar importantes clientes nuestros.-

\- Eso ya me lo habías informado que nos ganó los clientes de filipinas.- Dijo Baek Soo Chang irritado.

\- No señor.- Lo contrajo el hombre – Los clientes que ya estaban con nosotros, nos los quito.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo el hombre sorprendido y furioso al mismo tiempo - Esos clientes estaba ya con nosotros, ¿qué paso?- Pregunto.

\- Pues al parecer les gustaron más las nuevas propuestas que la otra empresa les dio – dijo el hombre

\- Pues debimos superarlas – Dijo Soo Chang enojado obviamente, a Seung Jo le sorprendió el tono, claro que su papá le había hablado así mas de alguna vez, sin embargo se habían hecho pocas a medida que crecía.

\- El problema es ese, la empresa está pasando por una crisis demasiado grande, los trabajadores están queriendo renunciar, y así no podíamos presentarles ninguna propuesta que superara la de ellos- Dijo el secretario, Soo Chang estaba por responder cuando comenzó por sentir que su pecho se contraía cada vez más y el dolor era insoportable, Seung Jo que volteo a ver porque su papá no había respondido, inmediatamente y a como pudo llego apresuradamente hasta donde su papá estaba que ya para ese instante estaba inconsciente.

**-OOO-**

Zhi Xiu suspiro por tercera vez frente a la puerta del estudio de su papá, decir que estaba nerviosa era poco decir, estaba aterrada, pues su papá la había mandado a buscar, pero quizás ese no era el hecho importante si no que la llego a buscar hasta el cementerio, y sabía perfectamente de que nadie sabía que estaba allí, así que de seguro su papá había mandado casi a todos en su búsqueda, razón por la cual se preocupaba y por el hecho de saber por qué había sido mandada a llamar con tanta urgencia si había estado en la mañana.

Volvió a suspirar y finalmente tomo valor para abrir la puerta, siendo lo primero que vio a su papá en una típica escena, detrás del escritorio, sin embargo sentía que algo había cambiado, su expresión, de alguna forma se había vuelto más oscura que de costumbre.

\- ¿Me estaba buscando? – pregunto Zhi Xiu cabizbaja con un poco de miedo. Choon Dong no dijo nada, simplemente se acomodó en su silla y de la gaveta derecha de la mesa saco un sobre, dejando al descubierto su contenido - ¿Qué esto? – pregunto.

\- No sé – dijo su padre hablando sarcásticamente - ¿Tú dime? – dijo recargándose en su silla, Zhi Xiu tomo algunas de las fotografías sorprendiéndose al instante eran fotos de ella y Ha Ni juntas, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Su papá había prometido no seguirla desde hace dos años, como podía tener esas fotos.

\- Estas… Fotos… com

\- ¿Quieres saber cómo las tome? – dijo el viejo sarcásticamente – Eso no es lo importante, pero por lo que veo, te has estado divirtiendo, dime ¿Cuantas veces se hizo pasar por ti? – pregunto apoyando sus manos en el escritorio tomando un tono que asustaba a Zhi Xiu - ¿Responde? – dijo gritando y golpeando la mesa. - ¿Pretendías que no me iba a dar cuenta? – volvió a gritar, Zhi Xiu no sabía que responder en su garganta se le forma un nudo que no le permitía decir una sola palabra -¿Dónde está ella? – pregunto esta vez un poco más calmado.

\- Papá… yo…

\- No quiero oír tu escusas – dijo su padre levantando la palma – Al menos no ahora, tus explicaciones la oiré después, solo quiero que me digas donde esta ella – dijo sentenciándola.

**-OOO-**

\- No te arrepentirás, los fideos que mi papá hace son los mejores – decía Ha Ni a Ji Sang alegremente.

\- Oye, no puedes decidir por mí – dijo Ji Sang tranquilamente.

\- Pero ya verás que si – dijo Ha Ni al tiempo que abría la puerta del restaurante – Llegamos.

\- El lugar no está nada mal – dijo al tiempo que entraba junto a Ha Ni.

\- Bienvenido – dijo Bong Joon Gu acercándose – Ha Ni – hasta ahora se daba cuenta que era ella que venía acompañada de un chico.

\- Joon Gu – dijo Ha Ni sonriendo. – Él es Ji Sang – dijo señalando al chico que venía con ella – Ji Sang, él es un amigo Bong Joon Gu – dijo señalando a su ex compañero, e inmediatamente se hicieron una reverencia entre ambos. - ¿Y mi papá? – pregunto Ha Ni inspeccionando el lugar.

\- Ah salió hace un momento, no debe tar… allá viene – dijo Bong Joon Gu señalando la puerta y en efecto, allí venia.

\- Papá – dijo Ha Ni un poco sorprendida - ¿Por qué estas así? – pues el viejo venia sudando, y se veía desaliñado.

\- Ah nada importante – dijo el viejo que se arreglaba el pelo, era obvio que no podía decir que había ido tras de su hermana. - ¿Qué milagro te trae acá?

\- Ah… Pues quería demostrarle a mi amigo que tus fideos son los mejores.

\- Ah tu eres Ji Sang ¿cierto? – dijo Oh Gi Dong.

\- Si – dijo el dando una reverencia – Un gusto conocerlo.

\- El gusto es mío, pero por favor siénte...

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta interrumpió su frase y de inmediato hizo voltear a todos en el restaurante, sorprendiéndolos al instante, Ha Ni conocía el señor que había entrado, pues era el papá de Zhi Xiu, pero no solo el había llegado al restaurante, sino que también Zhi Xiu venía detrás de él, su expresión era ida y triste, y el hecho de que Zhi Xiu se encontraba allí era lo que consternaba a todos, no podrían haber dos Ha Ni o ¿Si?

\- Zhi Xiu – dijo Ha Ni más que sorprendida acercándose inmediatamente a abrazarla, pues no la había visto en el último y de alguna manera la extrañaba, sin embargo antes de poder llegar a Zhi Xiu el papá de Zhi Xiu la tomo y la abrazo fuertemente casi hasta asfixiarla.

El tiempo se detuvo totalmente para Choon Dong, no creyó vivir para ver lo que sus ojos veían, sus dos hijas, las tenía juntas, finalmente lo estaban después de todo, una lagrima de sus ojos rodo, y a su cabeza como una película pasaron todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que había tenido con la madre de ambas, así como el día que ellas habían nacido, llevaba años buscándola y sin ninguna pista posible para dar con su paradero, y sin embargo Zhi Xiu sin buscarla la había encontrado, ahora pensaba que la vida después de todo lo compensaba de una extraña manera, y se sentía tan bien abrazarla, que no quería soltarla jamás, y no lo haría, esta vez, todo sería diferente.

Ha Ni estaba más que sorprendida como es que este señor venia y la abrazaba de la nada, ella quería nada más abrazar a Zhi Xiu y gritarle de que eran hermanas que ella había sido separada de su familia, pero que ahora podían estar juntas e intentar una nueva familia.

Oh Gi Dong no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, finalmente después de años las gemelas estaban juntas, el sentimiento de melancolía lo invadió, de seguro su esposa en el cielo, estaría llorando de felicidad por la escena, sus hijas finalmente juntas, como lo deseo tantas veces cuando aún vivía.

\- Ya… Ha Ni ¿Cómo es que hay otra como tú? – como siempre Bong Joon Gu con sus preguntas, Lee Choon Dong inmediatamente se apartó de Ha Ni se había dejado guiar por la emoción que olvido que habían más personas en el lugar.

\- Lo… siento… - dijo limpiando sus lágrimas – Me… dej

\- Lee Choon Dong, Oh Gi Dong - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y sonriendo pues el sentimiento de melancolía reinaba para ambos, cosa que aturdía a Ha Ni como es que ello se podían conocer.

\- ¿Se conocen? – tenía que preguntar.

\- Bueno…. Eso…

\- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Oh Gi Dong haciendo de señas a Choon Dong de que debían hablar antes que todo.

**-OOO-**

\- Tengo algo que decirte – dijo casi gritando Ha Ni a Zhi Xiu, ya no estaban en el restaurante pues tanto Oh Gi Dong como Lee Choon Dong habían salido dejándolas a ambas, y estar allí como que no les agrado así que estaban en un parque cercano al restaurante, Ji Sang había decidido irse pues el asunto a él no le incumbía.

\- Yo también – dijo Zhi Xiu sin ánimos de querer decir nada, ¿Cómo es que Ha Ni podía ser tan inocente para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando?" era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Zhi Xiu.

\- Creo que somos hermanas – grito, ya no podía guardárselo – Yo estab…

\- Lo somos – la corto Zhi Xiu, Ha Ni inmediatamente cambio su expresión al de la curiosidad, claro que Zhi Xiu se dio cuenta de ello y antes de que Ha Ni preguntara – Hace como un mes mande a realizar una prueba de ADN – dijo volteando a ver a los lados, pues el hecho de sentirse observada le molestaba, pero no podría quitarse de encima los gorilas que su papá mando para vigilarla.

\- Bueno… eso… No importa – dijo Ha Ni – De cualquier forma, eres mi hermana, tu partida de nacimiento estaba entr…

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida Zhi Xiu - ¿Mi partida de nacimiento?

\- Sí, yo la tengo o bueno mi papá - Ha Ni hablaba cada vez más emocionada, pues el hecho de tener una hermana le gustaba – Y varias fotos de nosotras… -

\- Ya basta – dijo un poco irritada Zhi Xiu, asustando un poco a Ha Ni – ¿No entiendes que está pasando verdad? Somos hermanas de eso no tengo duda – dijo Zhi Xiu al tiempo que daba vueltas en círculos, todo su mundo se había venido abajo en un segundo, pero al parecer Ha Ni lo tomaba tan calmadamente.

\- Oye – dijo Ha Ni ella también se empezaba a molestar – Cualquier problemas que tengas con tu papá no te desquites conmigo.

\- ¿Mi papá? – repitió Zhi Xiu sarcásticamente – Mi Papá también puede ser el tuyo no te das cuenta ¿Por qué crees que te abrazo de esa manera? – dijo Zhi Xiu sin pensar que podrían ocasionar esas palabras en Ha Ni.

"Mi Papá también puede ser el tuyo" – esas palabras eran las que resonaban en cabeza de Ha Ni una y otra vez sin parar, el shock ocasiono que se quedara ida, sin embargo era como si las palabras entraran y que no salieran, pero simplemente no podía creer eso, quizás Zhi Xiu estaba tan enojada que dijo eso sin pensar, si, quizás solo eso era, o intentaba creérselo.

\- Eso no es cierto – dijo Ha Ni firmemente – Somos hermanas sí,…. pero nuestro papá… es el mío.

\- No puedo creer esto, ¿aún no puedes entender? – dijo Zhi Xiu cada vez más molesta – No sabemos cuál de los dos lo es.

\- Pero es que…

\- Sabes que – Zhi Xiu levanto la mano – Así déjalo, de cualquier forma ambos tienen que decirnos.

**-OOO-**

\- Ella no sabe nada – dijo Oh Gi Dong de pie a una gran vista frente al rio Han, y a su lado Lee Choon Dong quien escuchaba atento las palabras de su viejo amigo – Cree que yo soy su padre, y además no sabía que tenía una hermana gemela así que el hecho de que ya se conocieran ya ni me sorprendió cuando llegaste y te presentaste con ella, creo que eso paso a segundo plano – dijo riendo un poco.

\- Los he buscado por años – dijo Choon Dong – No me esperaba que estuvieran en Seúl.

\- Llevo años acá – dijo Gi Dong – Me fui, bueno nos fuimos Soo Eun lo decidió…

\- ¿Soo Eun? – dijo Choon Dong cortando al otro, quería hacer esa pregunta desde que lo había visto - ¿Dónde está? – pregunto impaciente su cara irradiaba felicidad, sin embargo la expresión de Gi Dong no era para nada agradable - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto más impaciente que antes.

\- Ella está donde ha estado por los últimos quince años – dijo Oh Gi Dong con una expresión de tristeza y luto evidente.

\- No… pued… - no pudo seguir sus ojos derramaban lágrimas y como no hacerlo, si siempre habría creído que Soo Eun vivía, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había muerto.

\- Fue dos años después del suceso, sin embargo – dijo Oh Gi Dong – La niña había sido secuestrada, pero no sabíamos que estuviera contigo.

\- Quiero ir donde ella – dijo Choon Dong haciendo caso omiso a lo que Oh Gi Dong había dicho.

**-OOO-**

\- Yo sacare adelante la empresa de mi padre – esas habían sido las palabras de Seung Jo, y estabas más que dispuesto a cumplirla.

Ahora no solo su hermano estaba en el hospital, si no ahora también su papá, pues resultaba que todo el estrés del trabajo, problemas que también se relacionaban con trabajo, y por último lo de Eun Jo lo hizo colapsar, pero eso no era de ahora, tenía rato que sufría en silencio sin querer preocupar a nadie, sobrellevando las cosas solo el, por dios ahora mismo se enojaba consigo mismo al haberle dicho a su papá que no se encargaría de la empresa de él, que era precisamente lo que su papá quería, pero el sinceramente ya había decidido estudiar medicina, pero al parecer el destino no estaba a gusto con su decisión.

**-OOO-**

\- Soo Eun – dijo Choon Dong dejando un ramo de lindas flores blancas encima del monto de tierra – Perdóname – dijo de rodillas. – No sabes cómo te he buscado por años y créeme – un nudo en su garganta se formaba – Jamás pensé que estuvieses muerta.

\- Soo Eun – Dijo Gi Dong quien estaba de pie a su lado – Finalmente tu deseo ha sido cumplido, tus hijas están finalmente juntas.

\- Pero tú no estás – completo Choon Dong aun con lágrimas en los ojos - Ahora me arrepiento de no haber luchado más por nuestro amor en contra de mis padres, quizás las cosas no habrían terminado así.

\- Eso no lo sabes – dijo Gi Dong – Ni ella lo sabía, nadie podía saberlo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué voy hacer?

\- Tienes a tus hijas – dijo Oh Gi Dong – Y el deseo de ella era que estuviesen juntas siempre.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significan tus palabras? – pregunto Choon Dong

\- Si – dijo firmemente – Tú eres su padre verdadero, y deben estar contigo – dijo Oh Gi Dong.

**-OOO-**

La puerta fue abierta dejando entrar un poco de luz al oscuro cuarto, al que solo había nada más una pequeña ventana de la que podría entrar luz, sin embargo la oscuridad reinaba más en ella que la luz, la oscuridad la acompañaba siempre pues su alma se había vuelto oscura con el tiempo y el entorno igual, que se acostumbrándose a ella, como la oscuridad también se había acostumbraba a su presencia, así que el hecho de que la luz entrase de esa manera le molestaba y trataba de adaptarse a ella.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo una voz lanzando un poco de comida, la única voz que recordaba en mucho tiempo, y la que quizás escucharía hasta el día que muriese.

**-OOO-**

**Espero y les haya gustado sé que fue un capitulo corto comparándolo con los demás, prometo que el próximo será largo, sé que se ha vuelto rara la historia, pero prometo mejorar. **

**Bueno me despido no sin antes recordarles como siempre que les invito a que me digan que les gusto y que no del capítulo para así mejorar. También saben que sus sugerencias son bienvenidas. Besos, Saludos, nos vemos y se me cuidan.**


End file.
